Blind Date Death Note Edition
by Mari Kazara
Summary: An all New Season Of Blind Date :Death Note Edition starts on CHAPTER 34. New dating game added. Watari sets up a dating site at Wammy house and now you can date you fav Death Note character. Rules and example date inside.
1. Rules

Blind Date: Death Note Addition

Ever want to date a Death Note Character?

Now is your chance.

Here is how it works:

Leave a review with your "name", character you want to date, and where you want to go. (Don't give your real name, Kira may be watching."

_Example: My name is Mari, I want a date with Ryuk and I want to go out to dinner._

I will take this information and turn it into a fun story about your date.

This will be your first time meeting this character so you will be unfamiliar with the character usual behavior.

Keep it clean, nothing over the top. This is a first date after all.

No OC's it has to be characters from the Anime or Manga.

If you request for a female character I will cast you as a male character.

_I must stress again that these are not "The Love Fantasies of Death Note Fans" the__y are comedy skit-like stories._

_If you make a request your date will be funny. This is about servicing all fans not just you._

Following chapter is example of a date .This should be a lot of fun.


	2. Date 1 Mari and Ryuk

**Blind Date: Death Note Addition**

_**Date 1**_

"Hello, I'm Mari, a friend of Misa's, I'm here to meet Ryuk? Are you Ryuk?"

"No, my name is Light, in order to see Ryuk you have to touch this book."

"Is this like an initiation?"

"JUST TOUCH IT!"

"Okay, okay, I touched it, I touched it."

Suddenly Ryuk appeared before Mari.

"Oh, wow, he just popped out of nowhere, didn't he?"

"Have him home by midnight, okay," said Light, before turning and leaving.

"Man, Ryuk, is that guy your father?"

"Huh, oh, no, I just hang around him."

"Good because you're much better looking than he is."

"Uh, no, not really," said Ryuk, blushing.

"Ahh, you're the shy type, aren't you? "

"Kinda."

"Well, confidentially, Ryuk, that is the kind of guys I really like."

She starts to laugh and brushes her hair behind her ear in a flirty manner.

"Shall we go in to the restaurant?"

Mari and Ryuk go into the restaurant and he, being a gentleman makes sure to open the door for her. The problem is that no one saw him opening the door for her so they assume it is an automatic door and try to get it to open for them.

"Why is there a group of people standing outside that door waiting like that?"said Mari.

"No idea," said Ryuk.

"There are some real weirdo's out there," she said, not noticing the group of people staring at her as she appears to be talking to herself.

"How many in your party?" asks the receptionist.

"Two."

"Two?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, him and me."

"You and who?"

"Only those who have touched that book can hear me or see me," said Ryuk.

"You could have told me that sooner!" she whispered back to him, violently.

"I could have told you what sooner?" asked the receptionist.

"Ah, nothing. Umm…. it will be a party of two for me and my date…..who will be arriving later."

"Nice save," said Ryuk.

"I know."

"You know what," asked the confused receptionist.

"That……….my date will be coming later."

"Um…..good for you," said the receptionist," how about a booth…….in dark corner.

"That sounds nice."

"I think that would best for someone like you keep hidden."

"Don't worry; I don't think he's the jealous type."

"That's not why I was suggesting it. Here you go," she said sitting them down and handing them their menus.

"Well, it's good that she put us here because people won't notice us talking so much," said Mari, before giving Ryuk a flirty smile," I must admit it's nice having you all to myself."

"Thanks, you're really nice, I didn't think the date would go this well," said Ryuk.

"Why?"

"People judge me a lot by my looks."

"Well, I believe in inner beauty."

"But I have no internal organs."

"We can talk about your religion later; let's see what we want to order before the waiter comes back."

"I know what I want," said Ryuk.

"What's that?"

"I'll have the apple chips with apple salsa, turnip and apple soup without the turnip, pork with apple sauce, and an apple turnover for dessert."

"I 'm just making this really wild guess but…um…..do you like apples?"

"It's amazing how well you can figure me out."

"People tell me I'm really good at that."

"Can I take your order" asked the waiter.

"I just take everything with apples," said Ryuk.

"I'll have the same."

"The same what?"asked the waiter.

"Oh, yeah I forgot you can't hear him."

"Can anyone except you," said the waiter with and arched eyebrow.

"Of course," said Mari indignantly," now just bring us everything with apples in it."

"Ummm……okay. What would you like to drink?"

"Apple juice, duh," she snarked.

"Right."

"No tip for him," she said to Ryuk.

"Now that he is gone, tell me a little about yourself. What do you do for a living?

"I'm a Shinigami," said Ryuk.

"Is that some kind of scientist?"

"Ah…no it's a death god."

"Oh, wow, I didn't realize I was with such an important guy. I bet it pays well."

"No complaints."

"So do you just go around killing people?"

"I don't kill anyone unless it's time for them to die."

"Oh, really? Can you tell me when I'm going to die?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about that kind of stuff."

"Oh, yeah, I can see that. Is that Light guy your boss?"

"No, just a manger. He's involved in more of the income bracket."

"I bet business keeps you busy."

"Yeah."

"That's probably why this is your first date."

"You don't think it has anything to do with my looks?"

"Well, if you don't mind, I can give you a few tips.

"Yeah, sure."

"I know that the goth look really goes with your job, but I don't think it suites you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean you got this lovely grayish skin and a great smile, I think fall colors would look great on you."

"Fall colors?"

"The conditioner you're using is just not working, you should use the one Misa and I use. I'll get you some tomorrow."

"Ummmm, okay," said Ryuk uncertainly.

"And you know what would do wonders for your face."

"I don't have any idea."

"Blinking."

"I don't have any eyelids."

"You should really think about in investing in some."

"I'm not sure……"

"Oh, look the foods here."

-

"I really had a nice time with you Ryuk," said Mari," I originally went on this date so Misa and Light could have some time alone, but it was really fun."

"I had a nice time, too. I like to go again before your dead."

"Oh, Ryuk you say the cutest things. Here is my cell phone number and if your keeper, Light, let's you free another night, I'd love to go somewhere again with you."

"Can I kiss you goodnight?" asked Ryuk shyly.

"Well, I never had the kiss of death, but you can kiss me on the cheek."

"Thanks," he said kissing her cheek," I'll call you."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Well, what did you think?

I really enjoyed my date with death.


	3. Date 2 Karoi and L

Date 2

Karoi and L

Date – Moon Light Picnic

"Hello, my name is Karoi, I'll be your date," she said, holding her hand out to a black-haired man with dark circles under his eyes.

"Is that your real name?" he asked, suspiciously looking into her eyes.

"Um…. it's a nickname."

"Good, because if I was Kira you would be dead."

"I bet you say that to all girls,"she said with a smirk," would you mind telling me your name?"

"I go by "L".

"What's the matter was there only one blank space on your birth certificate."

"I'm sure your sarcasm wins you friends and influences people."

"Aren't you a charmer?"she scowled.

"I try my best," he said, smugly.

"Well, the idea of having a moonlight picnic on the beach is romantic."

"Actually it was the only practical thing I could think of. They won't let me into most restaurants," he said.

"Why?"she asked, curiously.

"They won't let me put my feet on the table.

"Did they take away your crayon and color page, too," she smirked.

"It doubles my deducting skills to sit like that."

"I need all my detecting skills when I eat, too."

"L" glared at her, "there is a jellyfish wading pond I want to show you before the nights over."

"You will have to show me how wade first," she said, over her shoulder before heading down to the beach with "L" following after her.

When "L" finally caught up with her, they walk together along the beach and Karoi noticed that "L" isn't wearing any shoes.

"Do you always go around with no shoes on?" she asked.

"Shoes inhibit me."

"But what if you step on a rusty nail?"

"I've had my technis shot."

"But it would hurt, "she said, with her eyes wide open.

"I have a very high pain tolerance."

"And I have been wasting all my time wearing shoes, "she said, sarcastically.

"This place is just right," " L" said, with a nod.

"Why? Because it surrounded by this lovely cove, with the moon shining down and the sounds and smells of the ocean drift perfectly here."

"No, because it appears that no dogs or children have gone pee here recently."

"Aren't you a romantic," Karoi scowled.

"L" took a blanket out from the basket and laid it on the sand.

"I like your Japan's most wanted blanket," said Karoi." Nothing makes me feel more relaxed then having the faces of criminals looking up at me."

"You sure complain a lot," he said.

"So what did you bring to eat?"she asked, looking into the basket.

"Well, let see, cake, candy, ice cream sundaes, cookies….."

"Wow, I bet you get Christmas presents from your dentist."

"We haven't been speaking, lately."

"Don't you have anything healthy?"

"There are bananas in the sundae."

"Well, then it's okay," she sighed," Why would you eat all this stuff?"

"It's necessary."

"To do what? Send you into a sugar comma? How can you eat this?"

"My brain burns off the sugar."

"I wish I had your brain."

"You and everyone else."

"Oh,W-o-w," she said, with a look of utter disbelief.

"You think I am conceited, don't you," he said, in a monotone voice.

"You can't tell what I thinking."

"Yes, I can."

"You can tell what I am thinking?" she asked speciously," no one can do that."

"I can."

"What am I thinking?"

"From that slight smile on your face, I would say that you are glad that you planned for your friend to call see if the dates going well. If it's not, you and she arrange for a phrase to be use so she would make an excuse for you to leave the date."

"Ummmm, N-n-no," she said, stammering before her cellphone rang.

"Excuse me," "L" said reaching into her purse and pulling out her cellphone.

"Hey," he said into receiver," you must be Karoi friend. Yes, well, she wanted me to tell you her date is going very bad. Were you planning to use the" your house is on fire excuse". Hello? Hello?"

"She hung up," he said, handing her the phone, "you could have thought of something better. Really your high school education was wasted on you."

"I went to college!"

"I bet mummy and daddy had to pay a lot to get rid of you for eight years."

"Can you tell what I am thinking now!" she said, through clenched teeth.

"Yes, and I thought you were a lady."

"Well," she said picking up the nearest piece of cheese cake," you know what I am going to do with this."

"You're going to dump it on my head."

"And yet you knowing what I'm going to do does not take away any of the pleasure."

She takes the cake and smashes it as hard as she can **on** the top of his head and the front part of his face make sure that no place was untouched by the gooey substance.

"Oh," she said," I forgot the strawberry."

She careful placed it on the tip of his nose with a wicked smile.

"Thank you for a wonderful night. Now I'm going to find Kira and see if I can get him to kill the people who set me up on this date."

As soon as she left the beach an old man came to where "L" was sitting still covered with cake.

"Well, that went better than your last date," said Watari.

"Was that the one with the restraining order?" he asked, taking the strawberry off his nose and eating it.

"No, the one that you drove to become a nun," he said.

"Oh well, sit and have some cake."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDB

"L" is my favorite character, but I wouldn't want to date him.


	4. Amy and Matt

Date 3

**Amy and Matt**

"Hello, my name is Amy, you must be Matt," she said, holding her hand out to a young man with red hair.

"Yo," he said, raising his index finger from the top of his head and then pointing it in her direction.

"Those are unusual glasses you're wearing, "she said, looking at him curiously.

"I have to wear them…there… um…..prescription."

"Oh, well then, that's okay," she said, with a shrug.

Matt smiled and took a cigarette to his mouth and lit it.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Amy screamed, at the top of her lungs.

"What is it is?" said Matt, looking behind him." Is someone trying to jump me?"

"No, "she said frantically," you are just about to light that cigarette."

"Is it a bomb, or something?" he said, looking at her as if she was crazy.

"That's right, mister. That cigarette is a time bomb that's tick, tick, ticking your life away."

"You've got to be kidding," Matt said, looking at her with disgust.

"As you smoke that thing day after day, your lung are slowly turning into ash," Amy said, as she was falling on her knees.

"There you'll lay in the gutter, dying of lung cancer and you'll ask yourself, 'why, why why?!" with this, she flings her head into hands in mock sorrow.

"I'm asking myself that same question right now," he scowled.

"Well, you're not breathing your second hand smoke on me!"

"And what do you suggest, Miss Public Heath Announcement."

"Here use this," she said handing him a package," it nicotine gum."

"I don't like these, they're too hard to light," he said, slyly.

"I'm not going anywhere if you're smoking," Amy said, folding her arms together.

"You are so lucky that Watari locked me out of the house 'til midnight, or I'd be so outta here," he said, putting the piece of gum in his mouth.

"Well, that's more like it," she said, with a confident nod. "Now where are we going?"

"To the arcade."

"But we have to eat first," she said, with a pout.

"They have food at the arcade."

"Only pizza and hamburgers and I don't like that kind of stuff."

"The food courts next door."

"Then why don't we eat there?"she beamed.

"I don't want to sit down and eat with you," he scowled.

"Why?"

"Because someone might see me with you," he said, with a wicked smile.

"That's okay; I don't mind being seen with a smoker."

Matt wondered how long it would take for them to find her body if he hid it in the dumpster.

BDBDBDBDBDB

"You know that was really gross the way you shoved that entire burrito in your mouth at one time," said Amy, still looking a little green.

"I was in a hurry," he said, before handing her a piece of paper.

"What's this?"she asked.

"Your receipt. You forgot to pay for your meal so I ended up having to. You can pay me back later."

"You're a real gentleman, Matt," she scowled, as they entered the arcade.

"Wow," she said, placing her hands over her ears," This place is so loud. We won't be able to hear each other talk."

"Yeah, ain't it a shame," Matt smirked.

"Hey," Amy said, grabbing Matt's arm," let's play Dance, Dance Revolution."

"That is a girl game."

"Really, "she said," where do you look to find out?"

"Funny!" he snarked." You play what you want. I'm going to plat Death and Slaughter 2009."

"They have that game here?" she said, utterly shocked." Why that's highly inappropriate for the small children here. Excuse me."

"Take your time," Matt said, as he placed the coins into the machine and began the game.

He was finally going to beat his all time highest score, only a few more points when……..the screen when blank.

"What…….." he could barely get out of his mouth.

"Matt, this is the owner of the arcade," said Amy standing beside a middle age guy with a ponytail," he agrees that this game is not appropriate for the children present."

"She wouldn't shut up if I didn't turn it off," said the owner, with shrug and turned and walked away.

"You…you…" snarled Matt.

"No need to thank me."

"Never mind, I have had it," he said throwing down his glass and glaring at her," why on earth would any one match me up with a non- gamer like you."

"Hey," Amy said, putting her hands on her hips," who says I'm a non-gamer."

"Are you saying you can play?" he asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Bring it, punk."

"Come to my home and I'll showing my gaming system," he said, taking her arm.

"Is that what they are calling it these days?"

BDBDBDBD

"Watari, let me in!" shouted Matt to the house door.

"No, you are supposed to be on a date, "said Watari, firmly.

"I brought her with me."

Watari opened the door, smiled and said," Oh, what a lovely, young lady. Welcome."

"Oh, a handsome, young man like you must be Matt's brother, "she smiled, charmingly at him.

"Will you stop acting stupid and get in my room," said Matt, grabbing her arm.

"Mr. Matt, behave yourself, "said Watari, shocked.

"Don't worry, Watari, dear, we are just playing video games," Amy smiled.

"Then perhaps some refreshments."

"That would be nice."

"Hey, this isn't a tea party, let's go," said Matt.

He rushed Amy into the room and sat her down in front of the television.

"This place stinks, "she groaned." Just what I expected from a smoker's pit of poison."

Matt ignored her and placed a game into his Playstation 3.

"What game are we playing?" she asked.

"_Impossible To Beat_," he said and then paused for effect," _Seven_."

"Okay," she said, with a shrug.

**Six hours later**

"I can't believe you beat me," Matt whispered, his eyes misty with tears.

"You were a worthy opponent, Matt," she said, smiling encouragingly.

"But you beat me."

"You're not going to cry are you?"

Matt leaned over and took Amy's hand in his," marry me."

Amy gave a big sigh," I can't believe it."

"What?"

"It happens every time I go on a date. Do guys ever pay attention to my character, or my brain, or what I stand for? No!" she said, shoving Matt on the ground.

"All you guys ever care about is my gaming skills," she said, placing her hand on her head and turned to walk out the door.

"Amy, don't leave me," Matt shouted, tears rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry Matt," she said, over her shoulder, "we could have had something special, but you turned out like all the rest."

With that said, she left his room and slipped out of the house as Mello was coming through the door.

Mello came into the room to find Matt crumbled up on the floor.

"Matt, are you okay," he asked.

"I found love tonight, Mello, and I let it slip away," Matt said, his voice cracking slightly.

"There will be others, Matt" said Mello, trying to comfort him.

"Not like Amy, not like my Gamer Goddess.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

This one was so much fun to write.

Thanks for the reviews and request, I'll get to them as soon as possible.

_Authors Note: It's okay for more than one person to date the same person, but you will probably be done later than the others._


	5. Date 4 Mello and Macy

**Date 4**

_Macy and Mello at the Movie_

"Hello, my name is Macy, you must be Mello," she said, holding out her hand to a young man with blond hair sitting in a chair.

"Hello, Macy," he said, taking her hand and shaking it.

"I must admit I found your name a little strange. Were your parent's hippies?"

"It's a nickname that I thought of," he said, a little annoyed.

"Oh, I see. Well, if it makes you happy……"she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Can we just get started with this date?" he asked, rising up from his chair.

"Ummmm……are you wearing leather pants?" she asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"I never went on a date with a guy in leather pants?"she said.

"What's wrong with leather pants, they're comfortable."

"You're joking right?" she gazed at him in disbelief.

"I always wear them."

"What are you, a stripper?"

"No, I am the leader of a gang."

"Of strippers?"

"Of desperate criminals….."

"Who are strippers?

"WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE STRIPING," Mello yelled at Macy.

"Don't stop her, man, if she wants to strip, let her," said one of the guys in a crowd that was gathering around them.

"Let's just get out of here," said Mello, taking Macy's hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked, following behind him.

"You see, there is this place I always take my first dates," he said.

"Oh, my dad was that way," said Macy," he would always take his first dates to the _Wild Ones_ with Marlon Brando."

"Well, I always take my first dates here," he said, coming to a stop.

"The Nestle Cinema?" she said, looking at him in disbelief.

"Yes, this is the only place that continually shows _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_. Common," he said, shoving her into the theater.

"Don't you have to pay for ticket's "she asked, as he hurried her along.

"No, I have a yearly pass."

As they got into the theater, Macy looked around the lobby in amazement.

"Is that your portrait hanging over there?"

"A good likeness isn't it?" he said, smiling proudly.

"There is something written on this plaque under it, "she said, leaning over and reading it.

"This patron made it possible to open six other Nestle Cinemas throughout the world," she read, before turning to look at him wearily," You have got to be kidding."

"What do you mean, I got to be kidding?"

"Never mind, "she sighed.

"Let's go get some snacks before the movie starts," said Mello.

"Let me see, what do I want to drink," said Macy, looking at the menu. "Chocolate milk, cocoa…. chocolate soda?"

"So," said Mello.

"I heard about it, but I never thought I actually see it, "she said, with disbelief.

"What do you want for a snack?" he asked.

"All these snacks are chocolate."

"Chocolate doesn't cause zits," he said, dead seriously.

"What? "

"It doesn't cause zits," he said, firmly.

"I know that.",

"Well, then there is no reason for you not to eat any, he said, with a nod.

"Huh?"

Mellow ignored her as he walked up to the counter and said," the usual, Mike."

"Yes, Mister Mello."

He return with a box of various chocolate confections and placed them in Macy arms.

"Hurry, I want to see the opening credits."

"Why?"

"That's the part where they show all the candy bars,"he said, pulling her towards the theater.

"Won't want to miss that," Marcy sighed.

"Let's sit up front," said Mello.

"There is no one else here," she said, looking around the room.

"No one appreciates art," he said, sitting down.

As she sat down in her sit, Macy stared at Mello in disbelief.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I still can't believe you can be comfortable in those pants."

"Quite, there singing _The Candy Man_ song."

"Are you singing along with them?"

"Yeah, but I don't do the dance anymore."

"Ah, darn, I missed out," she said, sarcastically.

After a few moments she turned to talk to Mello only to notice his lips moving.

"Do you know this movie by heart?"

"Pretty much."

"How many times have you seen this?"

"Not that many times, not more than a thousand."

Macy wondered how many other girls had to suffer in the same fashion she now was.

As the movie continued Macy became aware of the sound of sniffing beside her.

"Mello, are you crying?" she asked.

"No, I just get a little emotional at this part."

"Because Augustus get caught in the pipes? Don't worry he doesn't die."

"Who cares about that butterball? Just look at all the beautiful chocolate he ruined. If it was my story he would have drowned."

"Nice," said Macy, scathingly.

It wasn't long before she heard him sniffing again.

"What is it this time?"she scowled.

"They had that chocolate bar and they shrunk it down to normal size. What a waste."

"Should we leave?" she sneered.

"No, I got passed it before, I can do it again," he said, trying to be brave.

Somehow Macy lived through the movie and found herself somewhat frazzled as she came from the theater.

"That was great wasn't it?"asked Mello.

"Was it?" Macy asked, feeling bewildered.

"You know before I saw the movie I never knew how under privileged I was," he said, with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?"

"I never know how empty my life was without an Oompa-Loompas or a goose that lay chocolate gold eggs."

"You know those things don't exist, don't you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Look, Mello you have a problem. Its okay to chomp on chocolate now while you're young and your metabolism can handle it. But later in life when it slows down you're going to suffer with major problems, like diabetes. You can't ignore the warning signs."

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

"You got to go easy on the chocolate," she said, firmly.

"You, you're just like everyone else," he said, glaring at her.

"You just don't understand me. You don't know how hard my life is, what I have to go through. Is it so much to ask just having a little piece of chocolate?" he said, franticly pulling at his hair.

"Mello, are you going through PMS," she asked.

"Surprisingly you're not the first person to ask me that."

"Well, my life is complicated enough without having to deal with a guy who has a major problem……especially such a weird problem. Goodbye," she said, shaking his hand.

Matt came up and stood behind the Mello," lost another one."

"Yeah, but this one actually lasted through the movie."

"Did you have to lock the door?" he asked.

"Nope."

"To bad, it could have been love."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Yes, there is such a thing as chocolate soda. It was popular in '80's and it taste disgusting.

I really played the chocolate card with Mello because I knew I would be writing him again.

Reviews are nice.


	6. Date 5 Near and Emmy

**Date 5**

_Emmy and Near at Disneyland_

"Roger, what is it? Why have you called me here?" said a young boy with white colored hair.

"There is an important mission for you, Near, "said Roger," It concerns the daughter of the owner of Wammy House. She asked for you personally."

"Of, coarse, she probably heard of my skills at deducting, my cunning and clever mind…

"I like that your head is fluffy like a cute, white puppy dog," came a cute female voice from behind them.

There stood a little girl about Near's age with her hair up in two ridiculously, curly ponytails. She was dress up in one of those fluffy princess dress with a long sleeve shirt on top that said" princesses have the power" and like some unsightly plague she was covered, head to toe, with glitter.

"Hello, puppy dog head, my name is Emmy and I'll be your date," she said, making a cute, little curtsy.

"What…..is….this?" asked Near.

"This is the owner's daughter and you are going to….."

"Disneyland!" squealed Emmy, at the top of her lungs," aren't you excited."

"I'd be really excited if I still had hearing in my left ear," he scowled at her.

"Now, Near," Roger said," she is the owner's daughter and she did pick you especially."

"Because she thinks I have a freaking puppy dog's head!"he scowled.

"I bored," said Emmy," Roger, let's get on the jet and get going."

"I'd watch my back if I were you, Roger," said Near, through clenched teeth.

BDBDBDBD

"Here we are, Puppy Dog Head," said Emmy.

"Don't call me that," said Near.

"What should I call you?"

"Near," he said, firmly.

"I rather call you puppy dog head," she said, with a pout.

"There a few things I'd like to call you…"

"Let's buy our tickets," said Roger, quickly interrupting him.

"Welcome to Disneyland," said the ticket taker." Let's see, are you a princess or a pirate?"

"Princess!" beamed Emmy.

"Welcome, princess, "she said.

"And how about you, cutie," she said to Near," Are you a pirate?"

"No, I am a super genius, who spends most of his time remaining anonymous while solve crime that baffle law enforcements and bring horrendous serial killer to their final and just reward."

The ticket taker looked up at Roger in puzzlement.

Roger shrugged his shoulder and he gave her a weak smile and said, "kids these days."

"I want to ride _It's a Small World_, "said Emmy.

"Yeah, whatever," said Near, in a monotone voice.

"This way," she said, grabbing his arm and yanking him forward until they came to the ride.

"May I have my arm back, if you don't mind," he asked, grabbing it away from her.

"Looks like there is a long line, I guess we will just have to wait, "she sighed.

"You deduction is astounding," he sneered.

"I know, I'll sing the _It's a Small World_ song. I_t's a small world, after all, it's a small world, after all……"_

Forty-five minutes later.

"……_it's a small, small world. It's a_….."

"Would you knock it off," said Near," I have had enough of that mundane song, constantly repeated over and over in pointless secession.

"It is not!"she yelled at him.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about."

"Yes, I do."

"Well, then what does succession mean?" he replied, in a bored tone.

"It's what happens if you hit your head really hard, "she said, triumphantly.

"That _concussion_," he said, rolling his eyes," and I feel like giving you one right now."

"Look the ride is here," she said, ignoring him.

BDBD

"What did you think?" she asked him as they got off the ride.

"I have nightmares that were better than that," his said, his normal calm face looking a little frazzled.

"Look there is a store selling Hannah Montana stuff. I want to get a T-shirt, Roger," said Emmy, jumping up and down.

"I love Hannah Montana, don't you?" she said, looking though hordes of sparkling apparel.

"Not especially," Near said, with a sigh.

"Why? "she asked, astonished.

"Well, the premise of the show is simply moronic. A girl puts a wig on and no one recognizes her, despite the fact that rock stars are constantly dyeing and changing the style of their hair without failing to be known to the public.

Miley Cyrus is doomed to follow in the same path as other teenage pop princesses whose instant fame leads them to reckless living and ultimate downfall."

"I got six t-shirts, four pairs of pants, and all her cds. I love Hannah Montana," said Emmy, handing her packages to Roger.

"Are you ready to go, Near," sighed Roger.

"Why should I leave when I am having this great conversation with myself," he fumed.

"Now it's time for lunch," said Emmy.

"I'm not hungry, "snorted Near.

"You have to eat, Near, it's not healthy to miss a meal, "she said, shaking her head," Roger we'll have two cheese grease burgers, deep fried fries, and sugary load milkshakes."

"Alright," said Roger," you two take a seat over there."

Near sat down in the chair farthest away from Emmy, with his knees curled up in the normal fashion.

"Knees off the table, Near, "said Emmy, in a bossy tone.

"What," he said, only half interested.

"Knees off the table, it isn't polite to sit like that."

"I really don't care about anything you have to say at this time."

"Oh, Near," she said, with a sigh," I'm afraid I will have to correct you of this bad habit."

She took one of those enormous pencils out of her bag and brought it down hard on Near's knees.

"Owww," screamed Near in pain, with tears of agony running down his cheeks.

"What happened, now" said Roger, running up to them with a tray of food.

"This brat tried to break my legs, "he said, still shouting.

"I was only trying to teach him good manners," said Emmy.

"Why do you leave the teaching to me, Emmy," said Roger, in a patronizing tone.

"That's all," said Near," aren't you going to spank her."

"You didn't really expect me to spank her, did you?" he asked.

"No," said Near, honestly," but a man can dream, can't he?"

As soon as they finished eating Emmy popped up and beginning running away again.

"What now?" Roger scowled.

"Why don't we just push her off a cliff and be done with it, "said Near.

"Look," said Emmy," it's Cinderella. I want to get my picture taken with Cinderella."

"Alright," let me get the camera, "said Roger.

"Cinderella will you give me a kiss," said Emmy, in an adorable fashion.

"Sure," said Cinderella, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Now, kiss him," she said, pointing to Near.

Before Near could protest Cinderella kissed him on the cheek.

"We didn't get a picture," said Emmy, with a frown," would you kiss him again."

"Emmy," said Roger," I sure that Near is already…..

"Now Roger, if Cinderella wants to kiss me again, who am I to deny her, "said Near, with a first smile Roger had seen that day.

"Look, "said Emmy, grabbing his arm," another toy store."

"I want to stay with Cinderella," Near protested," I refuse to look at any more…… is that Star Wars."

"Ahh, this is boring stuff, "said Emmy.

"No, it's not, "said Near, firmly.

"You said you didn't want to see any more toys."

"These are not toys "said Near, in a superior voice," they are collector's items."

"Collector's items or not," said Roger," it time for Miss Emmy to go home."

"No, not yet," she whined.

"I'm afraid so, "he said, firmly," your father is waiting in his jet to pick you up."

Emmy turned to Near and looked at him with sad eyes," Goodbye, Near."

"Yeah, yeah, goodbye."

"You were my first date ever and I had a wonderful time, "she said.

"I glad one of us did," he scowled.

Emmy went quiet and then suddenly went over and kissed Near square on the lips.

"Goodbye Near," she said blushing prettily, before running away, giggling.

Near touched his fingers to his lips," you know, she not such a bad girl after all."

"I'm glad to hear you say that Near," said Roger.

"Huh? Why?" Near said, looking at him curiously.

"You see there's the matter of your next date, "he sighed, warily.

"MY WHAT?"

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

_Hey everybody, this is Mari, the author of these stories. I have had an overwhelming response to this fanfiction. Really, I am overwhelmed._

_I have been ducking out of work to write these, but I just keep getting more and more requests. Whew!_

_If your request was made earlier and it hasn't been done yet, it's because of one of these things:_

_1. There has been more than one request to date a certain character, Near for example, and I have to space them out._

_2. I have to do a little research on that character or the place you are going. Remember I only became a Death Note fan about a week ago._

_3. I don't understand your request and have to get information from you._

_My goal is do one story a day, but it isn't easy, so please be patient._


	7. Date 6 Blaze and Misa

**Important Notice: Until chapter 20, I am not taking any more requests. You guys have got me booked solid. I am going to have to hide out and drink lots of coffee to keep this going. But it has been so much fun, I will keep plunging away. Even if you can't request, reviews are nice and keep me going and this breakneck speed.**

**Date 6**

_Blaze and Misa at the Beach _

"Hello Misa, My name is Blaze."

"Blaze, huh," said a perky young blond," like the fire or like the shirt."

" Huh?" said Blaze,puzzled for a moment. "Do you mean blazer?"

"Oh, maybe, I never was very good with those French words."

"I have a feeling my immense state of shallowness will be useful on this date," he said.

"We're going to the beach, right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Good, I'm prepared."

Misa reached behind her to pull out a bag the size of a suitcase.

"What's in there?"asked Blaze, astonished.

"Only the basics: tennis shoes, sandals, Crocs, change of outfit, bikini, bikini number two, in case something happens to bikini number one, bikini number three, in case I hate bikini number two….

"Okay, okay, I get the idea," Blaze sighed.

"Well, let's not waste that sunshine," she said, skipping along the beach.

"Just keep reminding yourself how cute she is and how lonely you are," Blaze said to himself as he followed after her.

"Ummm…..let stop here, "said Misa, suddenly haulting.

"Finally," said Blaze," what was wrong with the space half a mile ago."

"It wasn't as pretty, and it didn't go with my hair."

"What!" said a bewildered Blaze.

"Are we going to lay out your blanket or should I use mine," she said.

"Mine. It would take forever to find yours in that bag," he sighed.

"While you do that I'll go get changed. I think I saw a bathroom back there."

"Why don't you change here," he said, slyly.

"Then you would see me, si-ll-y," she laughed.

"Yeah, silly, silly me," said Blaze, rolling his eyes.

"I should only be about an hour."

"An hour?"

"I have to do my hair," she said, looking at him as if he was stupid.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know," he scowled.

"You just wait there like good boy," she said, smiling.

"I'll wait, but I don't promise to be a good boy," he smirked.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," said Blaze, with a sigh.

An hour and a half later Misa returned to the beach.

"Took you long enough, I……."

But before he could say another word Misa slapped him across the face.

"How dare you take me to a nude beach," she yelled at him.

"This isn't a nude beach," he yelled back at her.

"That's what Sven the lifeguard told me!"

"Haven't you noticed that ever one else here is wearing clothes?"

"Oh, yeah, you're right, "she said, looking around her, "Why do you think he told me that?"

"Maybe he thought you were dumb enough to believe him and take off your bathing suit."

"Well, I showed him! I wasn't going to take it off until after I yelled at you, "she said, defiantly.

"Man, "said Blaze, slapping his hand on his forehead.

"Just because I'm a blond doesn't make me idiot."

"Then what is it that makes you an idiot," he smirked

"Huh?"asked Misa, scratching her head.

"Never mind just sit down," he said, pulling her down to the blanket.

" Here, sit right in front of me, "said Blaze.

Blaze took some sunscreen and began to ability it liberally to Misa shoulders.

"Hey, what do you think you doing?" she said, turning on him fiercely.

"Um, just putting some sunscreen on you, "he said, confused.

"Listen mister, I'm laying the law down right here, "she said firmly," I don't touch, I don't kiss, and I don't work on Sundays."

"Then why are you on this date?"asked Blaze.

"Well, my friends thought that I was too attached to this one guy and that I should start seeing other people. I, mean, come on like that restraining order meant anything."

"Well, if anyone can help you forget that guy, I can," said Blaze, confidently.

"Why, do you have the ability to erase memories? "she asked, looking at him wide-eyed.

"No, but I do have the power to forget that last comment," he sighed. "Let's just sit back and relax."

"No way," Misa protested," If I wanted to lie around in a bikini, I could have just stayed home."

"Then why don't we go to your house," said a hopeful Blaze.

"I want to surf!" she said, jumping up in excitement.

"Do you know how to surf?"

"No, but you can teach me, "she said.

"What if I don't want to?

"Well, I can always get Sven to teach me….." she started.

"I'll teach you, I'll teach you," he sighed in defeat.

BDBDBD

"I've showed you the basics of surfing here on land, but the number one rule for surfers is to make sure to look out for sharks."

Blaze looked up at her warily," you do know the difference between dolphins and sharks don't you?"

"Of course," she said, rolling her eyes," sharks are meat eaters."

"Dolphins are meat eaters, too," he sighed.

"They are not," she protested.

"Yes, they are. They eat fish."

"Only ugly ones, "she snorted.

"Sharks and dolphins look different you know."

"If I have to get close enough to see which is which, I'll probably get eaten."

"Never mind," said Blaze, defeated.

"Surfing sounds boring now, I don't want to go," said Misa, with a yawn.

"It's too dark any way," Blaze sighed.

"Let's just sit on the beach," said Misa, patting a seat next to her.

"This is I wanted to do in the first place," scowled Blaze.

As they sit on the beach, couples all around them are kissing and making out.

"You know as I look around, I find that there is something I really want to do."

"Yeah," said Blaze, leaning in towards her.

"Walk a dog on the beach," she said, jumping up so suddenly that Blaze falls on his face.

"Hey, there," she said, running up to a couple walking a golden retriever," can I walk your dog for you?

"Yeah, sure lady," said the guy in a dreaming voice, earning him a slap on the arm from his girlfriend.

"It' so weird," said Misa, as Blaze joined her," whenever I ask a guy for anything, his girlfriend slaps him."

"I can't imagine why," said Blaze, dryly.

As they walked along, the beautiful stars glitter above them and moon cast its silver light causing an iridescent glow on the white sand.

"Blaze," said Misa, turning her blue eyes, like limpid pools, upon him," there is something I want to tell you."

"Yes," he said, holding his breath to hear her utter those sweet words.

"I think the dog just pooped on your shoe."

"That's it!" said Blaze, throwing down the leash," I don't care how cute you are. Nothing is worth dating a bimbo like you."

"How dare you," she said, in fury" I'll kill you for this."

"Huh?"he said, a little afraid.

"Yes, just let me get my notebook."

"I'm leaving," Blaze said, with a sigh.

"Just you wait tell I get my notebook. Its somewhere here in my bag."

_Seven hours later._

"I found it, now all I have to do is put down Blaze."

"That's not his real name you know," said Rem.

"It isn't? I didn't even think to use my Shinigami eyes."

"Are you going to chase after him?"

"No, it would be a waste of time," she said, with a shrug," let's go find Light. With luck he hasn't change the code to his security system."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

_Zzzzzzzz…..must write fanfiction…..zzzzzz……yummy "L" centaur……….zzzzzzzzzz._


	8. Date 7 Tory and Light

**Date 5**

_Tory and Light _

Hello, my name is Tory, you must be Light."

"Yes, I am Light, or as other people call me, Prince Charming," he said, smiling confidently.

"Are you sure that's what they call you?" she said, with one eyebrow arched.

"Hahaha, aren't you humorous," Light chuckled.

"So we are going to Central Park, right?"

"Well, since I am here in New York, I thought it would be nice."

"Sound great," she said, with a grin.

"I so glad you think so, Tory," he said, taking her arm, "Tory, that's a lovely name."

"I think so, too. That's why I change it from my original name."

"What!"said Light, coming to stop.

"Well, you see my mother decided to have me using natural birth and by the time she was done all she could think of was nasty names so…."

"That's terrible," Light said.

"You should have heard the things she called my father," she laughed.

"Surly you can trust your real name to me," said Light, leaning close to her in a confidential manner.

"Look, I haven't told my best friends my real name, there is no way I'm telling you," she said, with her arm crossed.

"I was hoping we could become more then friends, I could be someone who you could share your name with," he said, trying to sound encouraging.

"You know if I didn't know you were being cute, I'd think you were scary, "she said, shaking her head.

"You have no idea," his said, his face getting ominous.

"What?"

"Um…how cute I am," he said, changing it to a smile.

"O……kay, "she paused and stared at him, before deciding to ignore his comment," shall we start walking?"

The park was full of trees in bloom and it was a perfect day for a walk.

"Ahhh, "said Light breathing in the fresh air," the lovely flowers only add to your beauty….. and the wonderment that must be your real name."

"Yeah, well…um…. look some ones walking a dog," she said, as two people approached them with a Dalmatian.

"Can I pet him or her?" she asked

"Sure and it's a she," said the owner, kindly.

Tory leaned down and buried her face deep into the soft fur.

"She is so adorable, why don't you pet her Light?" she said.

Light leaned down to pet the dog but it lunged out and tried to bite him. Her owner pulled at the leash just in time.

"No, Alice, bad dog," she scolded," she has never done that before."

"Maybe you shouldn't take her walking where she can bite someone" said Light, trying to remain calm.

"You know what they say about dogs being a good judge of character, "said the owner, walking off in a huff.

"Ryuk, you got that dogs name right? It was Alice, "Light whispered over his shoulder.

"You can't kill dogs using the Notebook, Light," said Ryuk.

"Why not," he yelled, over his shoulder.

"Why not, what?" asked Tory

"Why not……head onward."

"You know Light, I have this weird feeling that you are starting your sentences talking about one thing and as soon as you recognize that I am listening you change the subject."

"She a smart one, Light, "said Ryuk.

"Nobody asked you," he shouted at Ryuk.

"Excuse me!" said Tory.

"Nobody asked you…… if you were a model. I'm surprised."

"You just did it again," she said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"It's just that I am so tongue tied when I'm around you," said Light, trying to act shy.

Tory turned around and looked at him hard.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was just seeing if you hot enough for me to go through all this."

"Ummm, well."

"You are, let's go," she said, pulling his arm.

As they walked along the beautiful park the suddenly came to a bridge over a lovely pond.

"This sign says that this is special pond for granting wishes," said Tory, leaning over and looking dreamily over the water.

"That's right," said Light," if you whisper you're real name into this fountain your wish will come true."

"The sign says to toss in a coin."

"Are you going to believe me or some crummy sign, "he said, trying not to getting annoyed.

"Ummm…..do you have some real name fetish?" she asked.

"Fine, if you don't wish to come true….."

"I don't have a wish, okay," said an angry Tory.

"Why do you want her name so bad?" asked Ryuk.

"In case I need it for later," he whispered.

"Okay, now I do have a wish," said Tory," it's that you would stop talking to yourself."

"I wasn't talking to myself," Light said, indignantly," I was just thinking aloud."

"Thinking out loud?" she said, with a "what's wrong with you" stare.

"I have noisy thoughts, okay," he snarked at her.

"Hey, don't yell at me, "shouted Tory," I not the one acting crazy here."

"You're right, "said Light," forcing a smile," I'm probably just hungry."

"Yes, you should buy me lunch," she said, turning to leave," but let's go some place where they don't have sharp utensils. You make me nervous."

" Hahahah, you are so quaint," he chuckled.

They decided to sit in a little outdoor shop that served sandwiches.

"This is nice," said Tory, taking in the noontime sun.

"Yes…" Light started to say.

"If you say anything about my real name, I'll slug you," she scowled.

"I was just going to open that potatoes chip bag for you," he said, acting hurt.

"Oh, well then thank you," she said, handing him the bag.

Light began to open the bag but he found it difficult. He tried and tried again, but the bag wouldn't open. Finally in a furry he placed the chip bag on the table and pounded it with his fist.

"How dare you make a fool of me you worthless potato chip bag. I will make you pay for this, do you hear me," he yells at the top of his voice.

"Light," sighed Tory.

"What?"

"Why don't you try opening it from the other end?"

"Oh, I see," he said, opening the other end of the package before handing it back to Tory.

"Just what I wanted," she sighed," mash potato chips."

"Well, enough with lunch, let's go on one of those horse carriage rides," he said, giving her winning smile.

"Yeah, whatever," said Tory, with a wary stare.

As they got into the carriage the looked around at the city with the trees all in bloom in the springtime.

"Isn't lovely to see the city like this; the park, the buildings, all the stores, and theaters……."

"You forgot the people," said Light, softly.

"Oh, yes the people….."

"The people with cruelty and wickedness in their heart, who are allow to grow and breed like vermin, as the innocent look for someone to bring them justice. I am that bringer of justice, that being, that ."

Tory looked up at him before turning to the driver of the carriage.

"Sir, you better leave us off here, I'm afraid my friend's insane laughter might bother your horse."

The driver turned and said," thanks lady, we get a lot of these guys in New York."

"What? Is the ride over," asked Light, coming back to reality.

"Sorry to interrupt your visions of grander, Light, but…….."

"Light is that you," came an angry voice behind them.

"Misa what are you doing here?" said Light, confused.

"I had a fashion shoot here. Who is she!" she said, pointing angrily at Tory.

"Who are you?" Tory asked.

"I am his girlfriend!" she screamed back at her.

"Excuse me for a minute," said Light, grabbing Misa arm and hauling her away.

"Quick Misa, use your Shinigami eyes to tell me who she is!"

"Who?"

"The girl behind me!" he said, franticly.

"Oh, she left; I guess I scared her off."

"What! I never found out her real name," scowled Light.

"Hey, mister," said a guy stand next to him," that girl just here left you a note."

Light took the note and read:

_Dear Light_

_You are the third cheating, insane, name obsessed, guy I have had a blind date with this week and I am getting tired of it. I am quitting online dating._

_Sincerely_

_I Will Never Tell You My Real Name_

BDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBThis one was one of the harder ones for me to write and I am not sure why.

_Many of my dates do not end successfully and there is a reason for that. SUCCESSFUL DATES AREN'T FUNNY._

_So I'm sorry, but the most success I can offer you is that you' will both want a second date …..and are still alive._


	9. Suguri and L

**Date 8**

_Suguri and L _

"Hello L, and welcome to the world of virtual reality. I will be you date Suguri."

"Ah yeah, I'm really just here to see if I can use this thing in my line of work," said L, in a bored tone.

"This is not about work" said Suguri, with pout," This is about having fun."

"I don't have time to have fun," L scowled.

"You know what you are?" said Suguri." A party pooper. If you always just think about work, you're going to get pimples."

"What?" he said, looking at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, I see one popping out on your forehead," she said

"There is no zit on my forehead," he said.

"We'll it's thinking about coming up," she said, stubbornly.

"Are you a _professional _zit mind reader," L scathed.

"Enough talking, let's get started," she said, grabbing L's arm and dragging him forward.

"Here is the virtual reality helmet," she said, placing the oversize gadget on his head.

"I have one just like it, but mine controls the virtual world," she said.

"Why can't I control the virtual world?" L complained.

"Do you know how to run it?"

"I'm sure it wouldn't take me long to figure out."

"Well, I'm a girl and ladies first," she said, shoving him into his seat.

"A right bit of moronic reasoning, if you ask me," he said, in a huff.

"Are you comfortable? We are going to start," said Suguri.

"How can I be comfortable with all this extra weight," he said, trying to adjust the helmet.

"I'd think you would be use to having a big head," she said, as she started the machine.

"I think our first experience should be a fantasy adventure, does that sound okay?" she asked.

"Alright," he answered, bored.

"I just need to push this button here……."

"AHHHH, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES," screamed L.

"Opps, sorry, wrong fantasy button," she said, trying not to laugh, "Here we go."

After a spinning sensation, Surguri and L found themselves in the middle of a forest.

"Where are we?" he asked Surguri.

"Narnia," she said.

"As in the children's book?"

"Yes, isn't it wonderful," she said, with a squeal.

"If you go for that sort of thing," he said, with a shrug.

"What are you doing here, stranger?"

"Surguri, does this game cause insanity," said L, looking at her suspiciously.

"No, why?" she asked.

"I'm hearing voices," he sighed.

"No, silly, it's that badger over there," she said.

"Oh, good, that makes so much more sense," he said, sarcastically.

"Answer my question, please," said the badger.

"We come to seek an audience with centaurs of Narnia," said Surguri.

"May I ask the reason," asked the badger.

"Simply to extend our greeting," she said, with a smile.

"Very well," said the badger," I will send word."

The badger disappeared into the brush while Suguri stood silent for a few moments.

"Surguri," said L," why are we meeting with centaurs?"

"So we can frolic and play, of course," she said

"Oh, well _then_, _I_ thought it might be for a stupid reason," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I wonder if we are in one of the books, right now," she pondered.

"I find that very unlikely, since our intrusion in to the youthful anecdote would probably cause an unwelcome intrusion in the flow of the plotline. However if you consider ……"

"You can just said 'no'," she scowled, "let's go see the centaurs."

She pushed another button and they found themselves in a meadow by the beach.

"You have arrived so soon," said the badger.

"Will the centaurs see us?" asked Surguri.

"I am afraid not, they only welcome their own kind," said they badger, sadly.

"Well, that settles it, we're going home," said L, turning to leave.

"Get back here," she said, grabbing his arm," I can fix it."

"I don't want you to fix it," he scowled.

"I know you're going to get zits," she said, before pushing a button.

" Ta-da, we are centaurs," she said, with a big smile.

"You have got to be kidding," he said.

"Look at my swishy tail," giggled Surguri.

"Where's my shirt?" he said.

"Centaur's don't wear shirts," she said.

"You're wearing one."

"I'm a girl, you perv," she yelled.

"I was just trying to make a point," he said, with a wicked smile.

"Fine, I'll give you armor, okay," she said, frowning.

"Well, it's better than nothing," he sighed.

"Now let's go meet the centaurs," she said, with a grin.

Surguri gallop forward to the other centaurs.

"Greetings, brothers and sisters we have come from a far off land to join in a day of festivities. Isn't that right, L?"

"Yeah, yeah... festivities," said a bored L.

"Come, let us frolic," said a girl centaur.

"See I told you they did that," said Surguri.

"Well, you go get your frolic on, girlfriend, "said L, sarcastically, "I refuse."

"Fine, stay here and pout," she said, turning away from him.

"Pardon me, brother," said one of the male centaurs," you look a bit sick and poorly."

"Yeah, well , you look hairy," he scowled.

"Thank you," the centaur said.

" Um….okay," said L, turning away.

"Wait brother," said the centaur," will you not join us in the Sugar Festival."

"No, I…….did you say sugar?" L said, with his eyes wide open.

"Yes, because of our horse side, we are fond of it," he said, smiling.

"Bring on the sugar, brother," said L, eagerly.

Surguri returned from her frolic along the nearby beach to see L standing in the middle of a bunch of male centaurs who were cheering him on.

"What's going on?" she asked one of the centaurs.

" At the sugar festival we make the sweetest concoction called 'Narnian Nectar'," the centaur explained," most centaurs can only stand to drink three or four cups."

"How many has L had?" she asked.

"37," he said, amazed.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug," came the cries of the centaurs.

"Wow," said one of the female centaurs," it takes a real man to consume sugar like that."

"That it," said Surguri," we're leaving."

She grabbed L's hand and pushed a button and the land of Narnia disappeared from their sight.

"Well, what did you think L," she asked.

"Sugar," he said, in a dreamy voice.

"I really enjoyed myself, how about you?"

"Sugar," he repeated.

"The machine is really amazing, isn't it?"

"Sugar," he moaned.

"Would you knock it off," she yelled.

"Huh," he said, coming out of his dreamy state," oh, sorry."

"So did you like it," she insisted.

"It was great," he said.

"So would you like to go on another virtual date?" she asked.

"Will there be sugar?"

"Yes," she said.

"Totally."

BDBDBBDDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDDBDBBDB

_I actually drew and colored a picture of L as a centaur. _

_You can check it out at_

.com/art/Narnia-Centaur-L-121213189


	10. Date 9 Kanika and Near

**Date 9**

**Kanika and Near**

"Near, I know you're hiding under that desk," said an angry Roger," come out this instant."

"No, I refuse to go on a date with that politician's daughter," he said, crawling deeper under the desk.

"You know she needs protection," said Roger.

"I'm a detective, not a bodyguard," said Near.

"Now you know he contributes a lot of money to the Wammy House….."

"Just as I suspected," said Near, slightly emerging from underneath the desk," it has to do with money."

"Well, you don't think I want to waste my time babysitting you two," he scowled.

"You won't have to, because I am not going," he said, going back under the desk.

"Fine, then I'll just give away all your toys," Roger said, with a smirk.

Near emerged from the desk again," You wouldn't dare!"

Roger went over to the widow and opened it, before shouting, "free toys, everyone!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Near said, coming completely out," you fight dirty, Roger."

"It's the only way to fight," said Roger, dusting Near off," now stop whining and behave nice."

A sweet looking girl enters the room and smiled at Near.

"This is Miss Kanika, she will be your date," said Roger, "Miss Kanika, this is Near."

"He's cute, but man, he's short,"she said.

"Excuse me?" Near scowled.

"I'm the tallest in my class," she said, with a proud smile.

"What and I haven't seen it in on the news," he sneered.

"You're funny," she laughed, "daddy said you were really smart."

"Only the most superior detective mind in the world."

"Oh, so you're a nerd," she said, with a sigh.

"What!" he said.

"Well, try to keep it to yourself and I'll ignore it," she said.

"Thank you, Miss Kanika," said Rodger.

"Don't you dare thank her," shouted an outraged Near.

"Well, let's get going," Kanika said, with a smile.

"And just where are we going?" asked Near.

"Magic Mountain, of course," she said, as if he was stupid.

"Is that the place with all the roller-coasters?" he asked.

"Not just any roller-coasters, death defying, roller-coasters," she said, with excitement in her eyes.

"I really don't have a desire to defy death," he said, having second thoughts about going.

"All those children will really like your robots," said Roger, under his breath.

"I'm going, I'm going," Near said, with a scowl.

BDBDBD

"Here we are, the happiest place on earth," said Kanika.

"That's Disneyland," Near scowled.

"Yeah, if you're a sissy," she said.

"I think the first ride we should go on is Death Thriller 2000,"she said.

"Is that the one that kept going off the track in test trials," said Near, anxiously.

"Yeah, let's go!"she said, grabbing his arm.

"I'm having my doubt on this," said Near.

"Look you are my date and you do what I say," she said, stubbornly.

"Since when is dating grounds for dictatorship," he scowled.

"If you use big words like that around me, I'll have to punch you."

"What?"

"Well, that problem solved, let's ride the roller-coaster," she said.

BDBDBD

"So how was the ride?"asked Roger.

"It was great, though not the scariest ride I've ridden," said Kanika.

"What did you think, Near?" asked Roger.

"Mmmm…mph…mmm," Near mumbled, falling to the ground on his knees.

"Near, are you okay?" asked Roger.

"It was the worst experience of my life. If my hair wasn't already white, it would have turned that color," he gasped.

"It was so embarrassing, he screamed like a girl," said Kanika.

"My life flash before my eye, (and even though I was stunningly brilliant though out it all), it still was horrifying."

"I took two workers and a crowbar to get him lose," she said, with a sigh.

"Well, maybe Near is just not suited for those kinds of rides," said Roger.

"And maybe Near would rather have root canal then go on another one of those rides," snarled Near.

"Alright let's go on that one," she said, pointing to a large covered building," it's an inside ride."

"Is it one of those fast roller-coasters?" he asked.

"Not at all," she said.

"You promise," he said, looking her straight in the eye.

"I promise."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear," she said, as she extended her small finger and latched it with his.

After waiting in a long line Near and Kanika finally got onto the ride.

"Near, I think there something that you should know," she said, quietly.

"What's that?"

"I'm a terrible liar."

BDBDBD

"There you are Miss Kanika," said Roger, catching up with them after they had ridden their six roller-coaster," where is Near?"

"He is over in the bushes throwing up again," she said, with a sigh.

"Oh, dear," sighed Roger.

"Roger, I am hungry. Can I get something to eat?" Kanika asked.

"Yes, what would you like?"

"I'll take cotton candy, pickle, and ice cream. Put them in one container so I can squish them together, okay, Roger. Rodger?" she asked.

"Do you people do anything but throw up?" Kanika yelled."

BDBDBDB

"This is so boring," Kanika sighed.

"Carousels are both whimsical and entertaining. A cornerstone in childhood……Ow," yelled Near

"I told you I would punch you if you started using those big words," she said.

"Rodger," Near whined.

"I'm sorry, but right now I have a migraine that is more important than you," he said.

As the carousel stopped the sun was setting and couples walked hand and hand down the crowded walkways.

"Near, let's hold hands," she said, grabbing his hand without permission," isn't this nice."

"I know now that I could never let go of your hand," Near said, softly.

"Because you like me?" she giggled.

"No, because your hands so sticky with cotton candy and caramel apple," he scowled.

"Oh, Near, you are so cute. I would kiss you only I have this rule about not kissing a guy who's already thrown up seven times."

"Now I know vomiting has a purpose," he said, sarcastically.

"Miss Kanika, your fathers here to pick you up," said Roger.

"Oh, thanks," she said, before kissing Near on the cheek." Thanks for the lovely date."

"Rodger," said Near as he watched her go.

"Yes."

"Is it too late to consider going into a monastery."

BDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

I need to take a break from this fanfiction so I'm giving myself a week off. See you next Wednesday.


	11. Date 10: Larz and B

**Date 10: Larz and B**

"Hello, my name is Larz and your name is…. Beyond Birthday? "she said, looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"That's correct," he said, with a creepy smile.

"That's an unusual name, you must be from L.A. I heard they have weird names like that there," she said.

"My name means something," he said, quietly.

"Are you going to tell me?"Larz asked.

"No," he replied.

"Why not," she said, frustrated.

"Because I might have to lie about it and you wouldn't want to make me a liar, now would you, Larz."

"Forget it," she said, with a sigh," just tell me where we are going."

"I thought we could go see the movie "Knowing," together," he said.

"Sound like fun. There is a movie theater just around the comer, we can walk there," she suggested, not sure if she wanted to get in a car with this character.

"That's fine," he said, with a shrug.

"It's this way," she said, turning left, as followed beside her.

"I feel weird calling you Beyond Birthday, can I call you something else," said Larz.

"You can call me, B," he said.

"That's unusual cologne you're wearing, B" said Larz," what is it called?"

"Gasoline," he said.

"You wear gasoline as cologne?" she asked, startled.

"Yes, you never know when there will be a fire," he said, smiling to himself.

"Wow, well next time when I'm at 'Bath and Body Works' I'll ask for lighter fluid," she scowled.

"We're here," said B, pointing to theater sign.

Larz went and stood by the theater door and waited, staring at B.

"Here, B," she scowled," let me get that door for you."

B entered without saying a word as Larz screamed after him," I'm so glad my mother raised me to be a gentleman."

When they got inside Larz went straight to candy counter line to buy some popcorn and waited for B to by the tickets.

"Here is you ticket," B said, as he came up behind her.

"Well, that's awful big of you to buy it," she scathed.

"Are you done, buying snacks," he asked.

"I'm just waiting for my popcorn. Are you going to buy anything?" she asked.

"No," he said," I bring my own snacks."

"Oh, I have friend who does that," said Larz.

"Here's my popcorn," she said," What theater are we in?"

"Thirteen," he said.

"Okay, that would be this way," she said, pointing right.

"Don't you think it's odd that the number 13 looks like the letter B?" he asked.

"I think it's odder that you are asking me this question?" she said, eyeing him.

"It was just an observation," he said, with a shrug.

"Are you saying that they gave you theater 13 because it looks like a letter in your name?"

"As I said before it's, just an observation."

"Yeah, well, I'm making a few observations myself," she said.

"We are here," said B," let me open the door."

"Don't do me any favors," she sneered.

"Well, if I didn't open the door you, you might drop your popcorn. Then you would have to eat it off the ground and it's not nearly as nice that way," he said, seriously.

"I'll remember that next time I want to eat it off the floor."

"Kya ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," B cried out, in forced laughter.

"What…are you doing?" she asked.

"Laughing at your joke, of course," he said, looking at her as if she was stupid.

"You sound like a cat coughing up a hairball," she scoffed.

"Well, we can't all laugh like humans, can we," he said, before leaping over the side rail and creeping over the chairs until he found a place to sit.

"What are you Spider Man," she asked, as she quickly sat down beside him," you almost knocked over that old lady."

"But I didn't and that's all that counts," he said, almost smiling.

"I guess so," she said, with a shrug" looks like we're here early. I guess we'll have to talk."

"I'm rather hungry," said B, as reaching into his bag and pulling out a jar.

"You brought strawberry jam to eat at the movie theater?" said Larz, totally shocked.

"It's Smuckers," he said, as if it made all the difference," besides they don't sell any in the concession stand."

"That because I have never heard of anyone eating jam for a movie snack."

He ignores her and dips his finger into the jar.

"Eww, use a spoon," said Larz, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"I'd look awful silly carry a spoon into a movie theater," he scoffed.

"And you look perfectly normal this way," she said.

He didn't answer her as he was absorbed in eating his jam.

"Hey," said Larz, looking away from him, "if you are going by B, maybe I should go by L."

"NO!" he screams, and everyone in the theater turns to look at him.

"What's your problem?" she whispers fiercely, as everyone turns back around.

"I don't like the letter L," he said.

"I can see that," she said.

She paused for a few minute before turning back to him with a smile.

"I bet I know your favorite Christmas song. 'Noel, noel, noel," she began to sing.

He turned and stared at her and she stopped singing.

"You know Noel, like No L. Isn't that funny?" she said, but B just continued to stare at her blankly.

"Well, it's better than 13 looking like B," she scowled.

"It was supposed to be funny? Should I laugh?" B asked.

"No," Larz said, suddenly," never mind. Let's talk about something else."

"Okay."

"That's unusual eye color you have," said Larz," it almost looks red."

"Yes, my eyes tell me a person name and when they will die. Do you want to know when you will die?"

"No thanks," she sighed," already every second I spend with you, I die a little."

"Thank you," he said.

Larz was never so happy in her life to see the lights go out and the movie began.

BDBDBDBD

"I love those great feel good comedies," B said, chuckling as he walked out into the lobby," it's too bad Abby and Caleb lived, though."

"I can't believe you," Larz said, outraged," you laughed when people died, you kept saying the number meant things they didn't mean, and the ending was nothing like you said it would be."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said B, trying to look innocent.

"I've had enough," she said, throwing her hands up in disgust, "I'm going home."

"No," B whined," I thought that you could come over my house."

"And do what?"

"Well, we could lock bedroom doors from the outside," he said.

"Wow, that sounds like so much fun," she said, giving him a false smile," why don't you start and I'll join you later."

"Okay…but wait, you don't know where I live," he said.

"You see," she said, leaning down her head in a confidential manner," I have these special eyes that show me everyone's name and address."

"Oh," said B, nodding his head in understanding, before taking off without her.

Larz got on her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, it's me.

Yeah, the date is over. How many times do I have to tell you to stop hooking me up with guys from LA."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

As you see I read The LA B.B. Murder Cases book. It was okay, but it wasn't what I had hoped for. Not very much was said about L or the others. I was hoping to learn more about the Wammy house as well.

So I guess I'll just have to write one myself if I am to find any peace.

I hope you liked your story Larz, sorry I couldn't do it earlier.


	12. Date 11 Dita and Matsuda

**Date 11: Dita and Matsuda**

"Hello, you must be Matsuda, my name is Dita," she said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you, "he said, "I haven't had a date in a long time. Well, not a long, long time, like I'm a loser. But not a short time, like I'm a player. Unless you like..."

"I understand what you are saying," she said, stopping him mid-sentence.

"So where do you want to go on our first date?" he said, curiously.

"I like to go to a water park," said Dita.

"You mean I get to see you in a bathing suit on our first date?" he said, with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yes and I get to see you in yours," she said, with a laugh.

"Oh," he said, looking downfallen.

"What the matter?"

"Something tells me I shouldn't have bought those Power Ranger swim shorts, even if they were on sale," he said, with a sigh.

"Hey, I cool with anything besides a thong," she said, with a smile.

"I always wish I could arrest those guys for indecent exposure or maybe child endangerment."

"Are you a cop?" she asked, curiously.

"Yes," he said, proudly.

"I've dated a cop before, so don't try any of that 'let me show you my handcuffs' line."

"I don't have handcuffs anymore," he said, shyly.

"What was her name?" she asked.

"It was a him, not a her."

"Huh?"she said, giving him the eye.

"He was a criminal contortionist. I understand how he got the handcuffs off of his own wrist, but how he got them off of mine is still a mystery to me."

"Wow, that's….um….weird," said Dita, with a shrug.

"But it's just an average day in the life of a crime fighter," said Matsuda, looking gallantly off into the distance.

"Um, yeah, let just change into our bathing suits, okay?" she said, pulling him towards the front entrance of water park.

Later Dita and Matsuda both emerged from the dressing rooms in their bathing suits.

"Wow," said Dita," you didn't say the Power Rangers are your swim shorts were dancing."

"Did I tell you a got them at a really good price?"

"If you paid more than a buck-fifty you were robbed."

"Ah, man," he whined.

"Looks like the suns really beating down today," said Dita, taking out a bottle of sunscreen.

"Here, let me put that on for you," Matsuda said.

"Okay," she said, with a shrug.

"I don't want you to think I'm a perv or anything, but you have really nice skin and really pretty hair," he said, in a dreamy voice.

"Matsuda," she said.

"Yes," he replied back, softly.

"In the history of swimmers there has never been anyone who has ever gotten sunburn on their swimsuit."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, quickly removing his hands," I guess I got a little distracted."

"That's okay," she said, "I'll do your back, now."

"I've always wanted a girl to put sunscreen my back," he said, with a happy smile.

Dita placed her hands on his back and Matsuda begins to giggle.

"Matsuda, did you just giggle?" she asked.

"Of coarse not," he said, with a serious face, "men do not giggle."

"Oh, yeah," she said, as she began to rub the sunscreen all over his back.

Despite all his efforts Matsuda breaks out into laughter and Dita starts laughing to.

"That was fun," she said, as she finished.

"It's not supposed to be funny," Matsuda sulked," it supposed to be romantic."

"Well, what we should ride first," she asked." How about this one?"

"Death Splash?" he said, with a gulp." Let start with something calmer, like this one."

"The Baby Elephant Slide," she said, with her eyebrows raised. "We'll compromise with this one."

"Semi-thriller, that doesn't sound so bad," he said.

"It's this way," she said," but we have to get our inner tubes first."

After they purchased their inner tube they head up a long staircase.

"Hey, it's a racing slide," she said, with excitement in her voice," let's see who gets to the bottom first."

"You're on," said Matsuda, plopping down on his inner tube across from her.

"Ready, set, go," he said.

Dita found herself whirring down, the speed taking her breath away as the water splashed around her. All too soon the ride was over and she came out at the end into a small pool.

"Did I win?" she asked, looking around for Matsuda.

She found him, or at least his legs, which were sticking out where his head should have been.

She quickly turned the inner tube around to find a gasping Matsuda on the other end.

"What on earth happened?" she asked.

"I'm not quite sure. All I remember was seeing a light at the end of a tunnel and I thought I was going to die, so I panicked. That is the last thing I remember," he said, looking at her in a daze.

"After that experience, you need a kiss," she said, looking at him coyly.

"Well, if you insist," he said, leaning forward to touch her lips.

"Look," she said, turning away at the last moment, "There is no line for Death Splash. Come on."

She pulled him along until they came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Um, Dita, why are they selling life insurance here," he said, with a shiver.

"It's probably just a joke," she said, with a shrug.

"Probably!" he whimpered.

"You not scared, a big police man like you," she said.

"No, I'm just shaking because I'm cold," he said, with a weak smile.

Dita rushed up the stairs as a terrified Matsuda followed her.

"Okay, you go first," said Dita.

"Oh, no, ladies first."

"Don't be silly," she said, shoving him into the front of the tube.

"Now hands across your chest and keep your legs together."

"Isn't this the position they lay you in when they bury you?" he asked.

"Off you go," she said, giving him a push and then following after him.

The slide dropped straight down before swirling around and then coming to end.

"Wasn't that fun, Matsuda," she said, until she noticed a very green Matsuda throwing up in the bushes.

"Now you'll never want to kiss me," he mourned.

"Don't worry," she said, digging through her purse," I always bring a tooth brush and mouthwash just in case."

"Just go over to the clean your mouth out, I'll be waiting in the wave pool."

Matsuda cleaned his mouth out thoroughly, washing it six times before he was happy.

Then he trotted off to the wave pool where he saw Dita waiting for him. Not wanted to lose his chance again, he quickly swam out to where she was floating.

"Now can I kiss you?" he said, looking deep in her eyes.

"Of, coarse," she said, leaning closer.

But it was not to be, for at that moment someone chose to turn the waves on high and Matsuda found himself sucked under them, as if someone had grabbed him from underneath.

When he emerged he had on a pair of broken goggles, a water noodle, and a three year old around his neck.

Matsuda had had it! He marched away from the pool in a huff.

"Matsuda," cried Dita, trying to catch up with him," where are you going?"

"This has been the worst date ever," he said, with a groan.

"No, it hasn't," she said, in a comforting tone, "come on, let's get something to eat."

Matsuda nodded his head, half-heartily and followed her. He purchased a couple of burgers and some fries for the both of them and they sat under a tree and ate.

"See," said Dita, scooting over close to him," this is really nice."

"It is?"

"Yeah," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I guess you're right," he said, leaning over to kiss her.

"Somebody stops him, he's a thief," yelled a man, from the crowd.

"Matsuda, you have to stop him," Dita said.

"It not like he murdered someone," said Matsuda, unwilling to give up his present position.

"Matsuda!"

"Let the security guards handle it," he scowled.

"But he's coming this way!" she yelled.

"Fine," he scowled, as he got up the second the thief passed by.

" Stop, you thief, in the name of la……."

Matsuda was unable to finish his sentence as he has step on a large puddle that sent him sliding forward at breakneck speed. He finally came to a stop when he landed on top of the thief.

"You did it, Matsuda," said Dita, throwing her arms around him.

"I did? "He said, looking around him," I mean, yes, I did."

"Matsuda, you're a hero," she said, as raised he face up and gave him a great, big kiss.

"Let's continue this elsewhere," Matsuda said, with a big smile.

"I can't, I have to catch my flight."

"Your flight?"

"Yes, I am going out of the country for three months," Dita said," but I had a wonderful time."

Matsuda watched as Dita disappeared from sight.

"Three months!" he said," pulling at his hair, "who know what could happen in three months."

BDBDBDBDBD

_Authors Note: I must stress again that these are not "The Love Fantasies of Death Note Fans" the__y are comedy skit-like stories._

_If you make a request your date will be funny. That is how this works._

_If you enjoyed today story, please take the time to write a review. Thank You._


	13. Date 12: KT and Mello

**Date 12: KT and Mello**

"Hi, Mello, my name is KT," she said, with a warm smile.

"Hey, you must be my date, nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand.

"Well, I'm not you date-date, I'm more of your friend date. I like to take things slow."

"So that means we can't get married until after the second date," he said, with a smirk.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"I was joking," he laughed.

"Oh," she said, relieved. "So…um…what do you do for a living?

"I not a stripper," he indignantly.

"Of course you're not," she said, encouragingly.

"I am a genius, who is also the leader of a bloodthirsty gang," said Mello.

"Ummm….."she said, looking at him doubtfully.

"Don't you believe me?"

"Sure, it just that I never heard of a short, skinny, white guy as a gang leader before, especially one that shows his stomach."

"Were an elite group," he scoffed.

"Elite, non-exsistant, same thing," she said, under her breath.

"What?" he asked, staring at her suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"Where do you work?"

"I work at Hersey Chocolate Factory," she said.

"Oh, that's nice, I……did you say you worked at a chocolate factory?"

"Yes, I am one of the managers," she said, proudly.

"Can we go to the factory?" said Mello, getting very excited.

"You really want to?" she asked.

"It would make me s-o-o-o-o-o-o happy," Mello pleaded.

"I guess," she said," anything's fine with me. We'll take my car, okay?"

"Sure," he said, jumping in passenger seat." Your car smells great."

"It's not new," she said, confused.

"Who wants new car smell," he said," your car smells like chocolate."

"I made a delivery last month," she said, looking at him in wonder," you can still smell it?"

"Chocolate is forever," said Mello, in a dreamy voice.

" O-kay," she said, eyeing him suspiciously," here we are at the factory."

"It's beautiful," said Mello, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Um, thanks," she said, with a shrug.

She gazed over a dreamy eyed Mello before handing him a white workers coat with a Hersey logo on the front.

"Before someone sees me with you….I mean before we go in, you should probably put this on."

"Why?" he asked.

"Um…. Everyone does, it's part of the tour."

"Oh, okay," he said, putting it over his clothes," it's nice, but does it come in leather."

"No, most factory workers don't wear leather," she said.

"Oh, are they all vegans?"

"Um…no, it's just that chocolate and leather don't really mix."

"Are you kidding? Chocolate and leather go great together."

"I don't even want to know how you found that out."

"Are you sure?" he smirked.

"Definitely. Come on," she said, leading him to the factory.

"Sorry, KT, you'll have to stop right there," said a big, burly security guard at the door.

"It just me Joe and this is my guest Mr. Mello," she said.

Joe grabbed her arm, pulled her away from Mello, leaning towards her in a confidential manner.

"This guy is notorious in the chocolate world. Once he stole the M&M statue from the front of the factory."

"You mean he really is a leader of a gang?"

"It appears so," said Joe.

"What did he do with the statue?"

"He sent it back after he found the thin shell did not cover thick, rich chocolate."

"Well," said KT, after a pause," I'm sure Mello will be on his best behavior, right Mello?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Can we go in now," Mello asked, eagerly.

"I'll watch him," she said to Joe.

"We are just in time for the tour," she said, getting in line behind a crowd.

"KT, why am I the only one wearing a white coat?"

"Huh?"

"You said everyone on the tour wears a white coat."

"I meant everyone special," she said, smiling weakly.

"Oh, okay," he said, pacified.

"These are the trucks that carry milk to our factory each day," said the tour guide.

"Boring," shouted Mello, "I didn't come here to hear about stupid milk. Where is the chocolate?"

"Shut up, Mello," KT whispered," we'll get to the chocolate soon enough."

"But, I want to see it now," he whined.

"Look, we're moving, okay," dragging him along with the crowd.

"This is where they mix the milk and the sugar together…"

"Still boring," pouted Mello.

"…and then it is mix together with the coco beans."

"Hey, that's chocolate! I have to have a taste," he said, trying to put his hand in the enormous pot.

"Mello, are you crazy," she yelled, grabbing his hand," that chocolate is boiling hot; you'll get third degree burns.

Mello turned and looked at the pot and then turned and looked at her.

"Well….." she said.

"I just might be worth it."

"Come on," she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the next room.

"This is where the melted chocolate is placed into the Hersey Kisses mold," said the tour guide," some believe the candy got its name by the sound or motion of the chocolate being deposited during the manufacturing process."

"If only all kisses could produce chocolate," said Mello, with a sigh.

"Mello, that's just plain weird. Don't stand next to me if you are going to say stuff like that," KT scowled.

"This is where the now hard Kisses are placed in this container and sent to the wrapping department," said the tour guide.

"Chocolate!" yelled Mello, running towards the bin full of Hersey Kisses.

"Mello, get back here!" screamed KT.

But it was too late for Mello had taken a swan dive into the bin and was stuffing his face with chocolate.

"Let me have that," she said grabbing a walkie-talkie from the tour guide," I've got to stop him before they take that bin to the wrapping department. "

BDBDBDBDBDBD

"I'm sorry, okay," Mello said," how many times to I have to apologize."

"How can you stand there coved in tiny bits of foil and even to try to amend the wrong you have done me," said KT, giving him an icy glare.

"Well, I'd stand before you without bits of foil, but my hair and outfit seem to attract a lot of static electricity."

"That is not what I meant!" she yelled.

"I know and the only honorable thing to do is to ask you to marry me," said Mello, getting down on one knee.

"You didn't get me pregnant Mello, you just trash the factory I work at," she sighed.

"And that's why you need my beside you to help you….and your chocolate."

"Mello, I hate to break it to you but no good marriage is built on chocolate," she scathed.

"Who says it has to be a good marriage," he said.

"I don't want you near me or this factory ever again, do you understand," KT yelled at him," I going to have some coffee with Joe."

With that she left Mello still bended down on one knee.

"Hey Mello," said Matt, coming up from behind him, "are you proposing?"

"I was."

"How did it go?"

"Same as your dream girl, she turned me down."

"Do you think it's something we said," said Matt, with shrug.

BDBDBDBDBDBDDBDB

Now I'm all hungry. Why doesn't anyone ask me to a chocolate factory?

Won't you tell me if you liked it? Please Review


	14. Date 13: Jenny and Near

**Date 13 Jenny and Near**

"Near, get down from that tree right, now," shouted Roger.

"No, you are just going to send me on one of those dates again," Near said, hanging tightly from the nearest limb.

"You're not going on date; I am just going to send you to camp."

"Camp? It's not a date?" said Near, looking at him doubtfully.

"Well, there will be a girl going to the same camp as you, but that hardly counts as a date."

"That true," he said, slowly.

"Come on down, Near, and meet her," said Roger.

"Oh, very well," said Near, coming down from the tree.

Roger brushed all the dirt and leaves from his clothes and hair before dragging him into the house.

Sitting in the in the foyer was a girl dress all in khaki.

"Jenny this is Near," said Roger," he will be going to survival camp with you."

"Well, what have we got, here," said Jenny, looking him up down.

"You know what I see," she said, without waiting for an answer," I see a marshmallow."

She took out a stick from under her arms and jabbed him with it.

"Hey," he shouted.

"A big, white, soft, fluffy marshmallow,' she scowled, looked at him with disgust.

"Roger," said Near, as he gave the man the stare of death.

Jenny shoved he face into Near's, "I don't allow any marshmallow at my camp, do you hear me, boy!"

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to stay home," said Near, with triumphant smile.

"Oh, no, you don't," said Jenny, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him off.

"Roger!" he shouted," I get you for this. If it takes a hundred years, I'll get you for this!"

"Have fun at camp and bring me back some bugs," he said, waving cheerful goodbye.

BDBDBDBDD

"Well, here we are, with nothing but wilderness as far as the eyes can see" said Jenny, giving Near a good slap on the back.

"You mean there are no computers or television or anything," he gasped.

"Who need television when you are surrounded by all this glorious nature," she said, with a big grin.

"It's too bad all this glorious nature doesn't have a decent bathroom," said a female voice from behind them.

"Halle, what are you doing here?"asked Near.

"One of us had to be counselor and I lost at rock, scissor, paper. I still say it was rigged," she scowled.

"Quite your belly aching, city girl," yelled Jenny.

"I'd watch your mouth brat, or you might be taking your nature walk with one leg," said Halle, through clench teeth.

"Now ladies let's try to keep things friendly above board."

"Stephen, what are you doing here?"asked Near.

"I lost rock, scissor, paper ,too. Anthony was the only winner. "

"Are you going to sit there gabbing or are we going to start camp," said Jenny.

"Alright, already, get off my back," said Stephen.

"All campers it's time to set up your tents," Stephen said.

BDBDBDB

"Well, I got my tent ready," said Jenny," I bet you haven't even got started on your yet, Near."

"I finished fifteen minutes ago," said Near, absentmindedly twirling his hair.

"How did you do that?"

"I had Halle and Stephen do it for me."

"That's not fair," said Jenny, outraged.

"They work for me, I am their employer, it seems logical to me," said Near.

"Now we are going to start a fire by rubbing two sticks together," said Stephen, interrupting their conversation.

"I know I can beat you at this," said Jenny," I've been doing it for years."

Jenny began to rub two stick together at a furious pace.

"Look, I am starting to get smoke. I bet you haven't……

She turns over to look at Near who is sitting next to a roaring fire.

"How did you do that!" she yelled, throwing down her sticks.

"I rubbed to matches together. They are sticks, are they not?" he said, in a bored tone.

Jenny went over to where Near was standing and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Listen here, either you start playing by the rules, or I'll strip you down, cover you with honey, and leave you in the forest for the bears."

"Okay, okay," said Near.

"I don't know, Near, besides the bear part the rest of it sounds pretty good," said Stephen, with a huge grin.

This remark earned him a smack on the head from Halle.

"Well, now that we got a camp fire going we should sing our camp song," said Jenny as she passed out pieces of paper," the words are written here on these pages."

"Um, alright, ready everyone," said Stephen.

_Oh, here at our survival camp_

_You're sure to suffer stomach cramps_

_From eating what you never should_

_And get lost wandering in the wood_

_From dehydration and weight loss_

_You never sleep, you're always cross_

_Into ice water, you must dive_

_You'll be lucky to come back alive._

"There is nothing like a cheery camp song to keep your spirits going," sighed Halle.

"Would you believe I wrote that song myself?"said Jenny.

"We believe it," said Near, throwing his copy of the song in the fire.

"Time to go to bed everyone," said Jenny.

"Finally," said Near, trudging off to bed.

"Halle, if you are afraid out here in the wilderness, I would be happy to share a tent with you," said Stephen.

"I tired, Stephen, but not tired enough to rip your lungs out," said Halle.

"I'll just be sleeping in my tent," said Stephen, in quick retreat.

_Next Morning_

"How did you sleep last night, Near," said Jenny.

" The mosquito decided to make a whole night buffet out of me last night," complained Near," I just know I am coming down with malaria."

"When are we having breakfast around here," complained Stephen.

"Out here we hunt for our food with this."

"A bow and arrow?" asked Near," But I don't know how to use a bow and arrow."

"I'll teach you," she said.

"But I'm a vegetarian," said Halle.

"Then I suggest you hunt yourself up a blackberry bush," Jenny said, sarcastically.

"Listen, brat, one day you going to go a little too far…"

"Why don't you show Near how to shoot an arrow, Jenny," interrupted Stephen.

"Alright, Near," she said, placing the bow and arrow in his hands," first you place your arrow here on the string and then you let it rest right here on the bow. Now pull it back but make sure aim first……"

But unfortunately those word came a little too late, for the arrow slipped though Nears hand before he knew what happened.

"Owww," yelled Stephen.

"Oh, no you shot Stephen," said Jenny.

"Where did I shot him?" asked a worried Near.

"Let's just say he won't be sitting down for a while," sighed Halle.

"Um, who's going to take the arrow out?" ask Jenny.

"Don't look at me," said Near.

"It was your fault," said Jenny.

"You were the one controlling the bow."

"Look, I'll do it," said Halle, "you two go hunt down some blackberries."

"Okay," they said, in unison.

"I am coming to pull the arrow out, Stephen," said Halle.

"No," sobbed Stephen, "leave me alone and let me die like a man."

BDBDBDBDB

"We'll I hope we catch some fish. We had no luck with the berries thanks to you, Near," scowled Jenny.

"I so sorry I fell into that batch of poison oak," snarled Near.

"A real man would have stuck it out until we found the berries," she said.

"A real man, like you?" smirked Near.

"Oh, shut up you two, you'll scare away the fish," said Halle.

"I thought you were a vegan?" said Jenny.

"I was, until I saw what that poison oak did to, Near."

"Hey, I think I got one," shouted Jenny, in excitement.

She tried to reel the fish in as the others hungrily encouraged her, but her foot slipped and she plunged feet first in to the river.

"Help, save me," Jenny said, as she was pulled away by the stream.

"One of us should save her," said Near, in a bored tone.

"After the nasty thing she said to me. Forget it," Halle said, returning to her fishing.

"I guess I have to," said Near with a sigh, before diving into the water to save her.

"Oh, Near you saved me," said Jenny.

"Well, no one's perfect," said Halle.

"Near, you are my hero," said Jenny giving him a big kiss.

"How about we and the hero pack up, get some fast food, and head home."

"I don't care as long as I'm with my big, strong Near," said Jenny, holding his hand tightly.

"Oh, yeah and we might want to bring Stephen to the emergency room on the way back as well," said Halle.

"This is the first time another guys had a worst time on one of these dates then me," sighed Near.

BDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBBBDDBBBBDBBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBB

I love doing camp fics mainly because camp is a great source of humorous suffering.

I think it would be great to take the whole of the cast of Death Note camping.

Thank you everyone for your reviews and request. I wish I could do more, more often but sadly I must actually do other stuff. *sigh*


	15. Date 14: Amaryllis and Stephen

**Date 14: Amaryllis and Stephen **

"Hello, Stephen my name is Amaryllis," she said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, bowing to her slightly. "My car is just this way."

"I was curious to know about you," said Amaryllis, as they walked along," my friend, who set this date up, didn't tell me a lot about you. What do you do for a living?"

"Well, I work as part of an investigation team, that works both individually and with the police force, to solve large worldwide cases."

"Oh, wow, that sounds so exciting!"she said.

"Yeah, it is, "he said, before stopping in the parking lot. "This is my car."

"Well, aren't you going to open the door?" Amaryllis asked.

"I can open it with this gadget," he said, raising his sleeve to reveal his watch, "this gadget controls every electrical device known to man. I shall demonstrate.

All I have to do is push this button here."

But nothing happened.

"I must have not pushed it hard enough. Let me try again," he said, repeating the action, but nothing happened.

"Um, maybe I just need to hit it harder."

"You know it's a little warm out here," said Amaryllis.

"Maybe, if I hit this button and then this button."

"These shoes are really hard to stand a long time in."

"Or if I push them both together……"

"JUST USE THE KEY, ALREADY!" shouted Amaryllis.

"Oh, right, sorry," said Stephen, hurrying to open the door for her.

After he opened the door he got into the car himself.

"Okay," he said, settling into his seat," now all I have to do is push this button to start the car."

"You adjusted the seats," she sighed.

"Um…now."

"That's the windshield wipers."

"Now?"

"Locked the doors."

"Now?"

"Radio."

"Well, it has to be…."

"Just us the key already," she sighed.

"Maybe I should have read the manual," said Stephen, with a sigh.

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"I know of this wonderful little restaurant the overlooks the ocean. I'm sure you will really enjoy it," he said, with a smile.

"It sounds great, where did you hear about it?"

"The police told me that they fish out a lot of dead bodies over in that area."

"Wow, that really wet my appetite," she scowled.

"Here we are," said Stephen, pulling the car into the parking lot.

"I'll use my watch to open the door……," he didn't finish, because Amaryllis gave him a dirty look," I'll use the key."

He helped her out and they headed over to the restaurant.

"This place really is lovely," said Amaryllis, as she step through the door into the restaurant.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe this used to be a warehouse were a psycho killer used take all his victims, torture them mercilessly, and then kill them, cut off their head and nail them to the wall," said Stephen, in a mild tone.

"They built this restaurant over a place like that?"

"I think it was this restaurant. No wait, it was another restaurant, or was it another warehouse," he said, scratching his cheek.

"Well, just so it's not this place," she said.

"Sir, do you have a reservation," asked the matradee.

"Yes, two for Stephen Gevanni," he said.

"Oh, it's you," said the matradee, "I hope we can get through tonight's meal without any kind of explosions."

"That other restaurant told you about last week?"

"My brother works there," he sneered," this way."

"Explosion?" said Amaryllis, looking at him wide eyed.

"One of my bomb buttons came off and fell down the bathroom sink," he said, with a shrug.

"Are you wearing your bomb buttons now?"

"Of course not. I was on assignment then, I'd never wear them on a date."

"Good," Amaryllis said, with a sigh of relief.

"Unless this date was secretly an assignment," he said.

"What!"

"Which it's not," he said, reassuringly.

"How can I be sure?" she asked.

"You will just have to trust me."

"Trust you! I don't even know you!" she said, franticly.

"Ah, here's our table," Stephen said, helping her to her seat. "This is nice."

"Um, yes, very nice," she said, her voice still shaking from their previous conversation.

"Would you like some wine?" Stephen asked.

"Yes, that would be nice," she said.

"Would you like me to choose the wine?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Waiter, the wine list, if you please."

"Here you are, sir," the waiter said.

Stephen closed his eyes, spun his finger around and landed it in some random place, "we'll take this one."

"Yes, sir," said the waiter, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't know I was with a wine expert," Amaryllis sneered.

"Do you know what you want to eat?"

"I'll have spaghetti," said Amaryllis.

"That sounds good, I'll have the same," said Stephen, handing the waiter their menus.

"Very well, sir," said the waiter.

"So, are you the boss where you work," asked Amaryllis.

"No, I work for a kid genius," said Stephen.

"Sounds like a Saturday morning cartoon," she said.

The waiter returned with their food and wine.

"Wow, this looks great," said Amaryllis digging in.

"You know this is so weird, but for some reason this reminds me of the Hadley Case."

"Why, I'm afraid."

"Well, it seems this murder use to take an ax and chop up his victims into little tiny chunks….."

"Oh, stop it!" she shouted.

Suddenly the room was full of shouting as they saw a man running towards them. He didn't stop until he came to their table.

"Stephen, I had to see you, to give you this message," said the man," it was Simons who did it, Simon……"

A shot rang out and the man fell onto their table, dead. Stephen took out his gun and shot it up in the air and man fell down dead from the balcony.

"Are you alright?" Stephen asked Amaryllis.

"I think so," she said.

"If you will excuse me for a minute, I need to make a call," said Stephen, calmly.

"Anthony," he said into the phone," is Near there?

Oh, he's busy. Well, could you take a message?

Yes, it was Simons….yeah.

Okay, thanks, man."

"Sorry about that," said Stephen, as he looked at the body in front of them." Do you want me to see if the waiter can get us a new table?"

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore," said Amaryllis.

"How about a nice moonlit walk on the pier?"

"That sounds nice," she said," let's out of here."

They both walked out of the restaurant out onto the pier. As they walked the moonlight shone down on them as the waves broke against the shore.

"This is so beautiful," said Amaryllis.

"It's also very romantic," said Stephen.

"I can almost forget all the horrible things that have happen when we're out on a night like this."

"Amaryllis," he said, leaning close to her," can I kiss you?"

"Yeah," she said, softly...

The leaned closely together…….

"Hold it right there, lover boy "came a voice behind them.

They both turned around to see a rough looking group of thugs standing behind them.

"Rinny the Rat. What are you doing here?" asked Stephen.

"You shot one of my men, now it's your time to die."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Maybe you would be…..if we had your girlfriend," said Rinny, as one of his men grabbed Amaryllis.

"I'm not his girlfriend! We just met tonight," she yelled.

"Very clever," said Stephen," but what you don't know is that I have a tranquilizer dart in my watch.

I just have to push this button."

He pushes the button, but nothing happens.

"Would you forget about that stupid watch!" yelled Amaryllis.

"That's a cool watch," said Rinny.

"Hey, you want to take a look at it," said Stephen.

"Yeah," said Rinny, leaning over to look at the watch and Stephen raises his fist and punch him in the face.

This starts an all out brawl, in which Stephen beats them all up and throws their bodies over the pier.

"Well, that takes cares of that," said Stephen, dusting off his cloths, "shall we finish our date."

"Look, Stephen," said Amaryllis, in a worn out voice," you're a great guy, but I just can't keep up with you."

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked.

"No, I'll take a cab, bye," she said, leaving him standing on the pier doing nothing, until his phone rings.

"Hello?"

Oh hi, Anthony.

Near wants me to come there right now.

No, it's no big deal, my dates over any way.

Yeah, for some reason I always get these nervous, skittish girls. I guess I just too much of a man for them to handle."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, there you have it.

I wrote a companion piece to this fiction ( Date 12) that explains the comment Mello makes about chocolate and leather going good together. It's call Leather and Chocolate The True Story- you should read it.

Review please.


	16. Date 15 Thorn and Light

**Date: 15 Thorn and Light**

"Hello Light, my name is Thorn," she said.

"Thorn, that an unusual name," he said." Is it your real name?"

"Of course not, who would name their child Thorn," she scowled.

"Well, would you mind telling me your real name?"

"Maybe later," she said, with a shrug.

"How much later?" he asked.

"I told you that I picked our date location, didn't I?" she said, ignoring him.

"Yes, you said something like that. Of course, I'll pay no matter what the activity is."

"You don't have to pay, we are going to watch a show," she said, with a huge smile.

"What kind of a show?" he asked.

"You'll see."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"This look like a television studio," said Light.

"That's right," said Thorn," and we are going to see one of the most popular television show in Japan."

"Are you sure we'll be chosen to be in the audience, "said Light, doubtfully," I mean, they usually pick the weirdoes like those guys."

"Look at that guy with his hair painted green," she said, laughing" and that guy wearing face paint and that guy who……that just gross."

"That must be one lonely guy," said Light, shaking his head.

"I going to need to wash my eyes out with bleach," she groaned.

"Um, Thorn," said Light, cautiously, "why does everyone have KK written on their body and apparel?"

"Look they are letting people in," said Thorn, with excitement.

"There is no guarantee that we will get in," he said.

"Light, you are starting to bring me down, man," she scowled.

"I'm just saying…."

"Alright, you two are the last to go in," said the man at the gate.

"That's lucky," said Thorn.

"I guess so," said Light, with a shrug.

"Before you enter into the studio you must place your hand here and get it stamped," said a women at the door.

Light and Thorn both placed their hands down and they are stamped.

"Again with the letter KK," said Light, starring down at his hand curiously, "what does it mean?"

"You'll see," said Thorn," now hurry or we won't be able to get a good seat."

Thorn and Light were forced to sit in the back and where it was dark and it was hard to see anything.

"I don't know if I am comfortable with all this," said Light.

"Shhh, the show is about to start," said Thorn.

"Ladies and gentleman," came the announcers voice," get ready for the new, the improved……Kira Kingdom."

"What!" shouted Light.

On the stage came a flashing looking host with a sparkly bow tie.

"I know you have seen the old Kira Kingdom, but due to the fact that this station no longer allows religious programming, we have successfully turned this program into……… a game show!"

The crowd around them began to cheer in outrageous manner.

"Isn't this great!" said Thorn.

"You have got to be kidding," said Light, with his jaw wide open.

"Now what are the rules everyone?"

"WIN OR DIE!" the audience shouted back to him.

"That's right. Since you all touched a special notebook when you got your hand stamp you can see our special Shinigami, Sidoh."

Shidoh stands up from the box his sitting in and waves to the audience.

"If you do not answer the question, or can't complete the physical challenge, this Shinigami will make sure you die!"

A sound of awe came from all of the audience.

"This is ridiculous," shouted Light.

"Look, I wouldn't have criticize your date choice, don't criticize mine," scowled Thorn.

"Introducing our guest Quiz Master, that world famous detective L," said the host.

"What!" shouted Light.

"I will now choose our contestants completely random from the audience, using my computer," said L, pausing for a few moments, before saying, "Light and Thorn."

"Light and Thorn, you are our next contestants," shouted the host.

"No way am I doing this," shouted Light.

"Oh, come on, it will be fun," said Thorn, grabbing him by the neck and dragging him on stage.

"Welcome to our show Thorn and Light," said the host.

"I say that "random choice" was rigged," said Light.

"Don't be ridiculous, you are about to win fabulous prizes," said the host." But before that let's hear a word from our sponsor."

The lights turn on L and he is sitting there eating a cheesecake.

"Ladies and gentleman, "said L," are you tired, run down, and listless. As a student do you find yourself bottom of the class. In your job are you passed by, by the smarter workers?

Perhaps this is because you have been wasting your time eating healthy and nutritious food. When I am hungry, I go and get my food from Sugar Heaven Bakery.

From pies, to cakes, to cookies, everything you need to be a genius, but not anywhere as smart as me, of course.

So try Sugar Heaven Bakery and you'll never need sleep again."

"Thank you L for that message," said the host," and now players are you ready to play Kira's Kingdom?"

"Yes," shouted Thorn.

"No," shouted Light.

"Now remember if you answer the first question right you win a ten million yen, but if you get it wrong….. you die."

"First question is," said L," do Shinigami love apples?"

"Oh, no," thought Light," this is a trick question. If I say they do, he will know I am Kira and if I say they don't, I'll die."

"Yes," said Thorn," Shinigami love apples."

"How do you know that?" asked Light.

"I'm guessing."

"You're balancing our lives on a guess?"

"That is correct," said L.

The crowd broke out in wild applause.

"And now for our physical challenge, we must introduce another Shinigami, Ryuk."

"Ryuk, what are you doing here?" whispered Light, under his breath.

"They caught me hanging around the studio and dragged me in."

"The challenge is ……..bobbing for apples," said the host." If you can get more apples then this Shinigami you will win another ten million yen and if you don't you'll………"

"Die," shouted the audience.

"Don't worry, I'll let you win," said Ryuk.

"You better or no apples for you ever again," scowled Light.

"Ready, set, go," shouted the host and Light and Ryuk dunk their heads into the buckets.

"They only have two minutes to get the most apples and it looks like the Shinigami has the first apple," said the host." But what this? He is stopping to eat the apple? This put Light in the lead."

"It's neck and neck, but Light is still in the lead "the host continued," and Light is the winner."

"Good job, Light," said Thorn, trying to get him to give her a high five.

"Forget it," he sneered at her.

"Alright, now to the next question for 20 million yen," said the host."

"What must you give up to get Shinigami eyes?" asked L .

A. You're nose.

B. Half your Lifespan, or

C. Guarantee it a thousand souls

"That would be B," said Thorn.

"That's correct," said L.

"How did you know that?" asked Light.

"B my lucky letter," she said, with a smile.

"Are you nuts?" her screamed at her.

"Now the physical challenge and another 20 million yen," said the host. "Let's introduce our new Shinigami, Rem."

"What are you doing here?" said Light, though clenched teeth.

"Misa is doing a shoot near here and they asked me to be on this show and Misa said that I should go," said Rem.

"Well, don't let me lose. If I die, Misa will be sad."

"Very well, "said Rem, with a sigh.

"Our contest will have to find the plastic "Shinigami Eyes", or eyes with red pupils, in this bucket of plastic eyes, before the Shinigami. Ready, set, goes!" said the host.

"The Shinigami is taking the eyeballs out one by one, while Light is pouring them out by the handful," said the host," and yes, Light has now found the Shinigami eyes."

"You're not going to give me a high-five, are you?" said Thorn, as Light returned.

"I hate you," said Light.

"And now for our 50 million yen question," said the host.

"What is my real name?" said L.

"What's his real name? That is impossible! How are we supposed to know that?" yelled Light, in a frantic voice.

"You have thirty seconds," said the host.

"I'll just have to guess," said Thorn.

"Noooooo," said Light, and then everything went dark.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"What happened?" said Light, "why am I laying on this stretcher."

"You passed out," said the host.

"But she did get the answer right," said L.

"How did you know his name?"said Light.

"The name just seemed to fit him," she said, with shrug.

"Of course when it comes on television, we'll beep it out," said the host.

"But I'm her partner, she can tell me, "said Light.

"Sorry, Light, "said Thorn," they said if I repeated the answer I wouldn't get to keep the money."

Light begins to laugh softly, and then it gets louder and louder, until it turns into manic-like laughter.

"I think you better take him away to the hospital, he doesn't look so good," said Thorn.

"I think your right," said L.

"Well, ladies and gentleman that is the end of our show. I hope you enjoyed watching……Kira's Kingdom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I always thought that Kira Kingdom sounds like a game show and so I made it into one.

I know they gave a lot of money away as prizes but I figured with their life on the line they better pay pretty good.

Kisses and hugs to all who volunteered to help me and I will use your service as soon as I figure it out.

If you email me - soramari at live dot com -( the only way I could write it) I can send the stories directly to you.


	17. Date 16: Michelle and Near

**Date 16: Michelle and Near**

"Anthony, have you seen Near?" asked Roger.

"No, I haven't seen him today," said Anthony, secretly pointing to the closet.

"I wonder if he could be hiding…..here," said Roger, suddenly flinging open the door.

"Anthony, you traitor," scowled Near, as he came out of the closet.

"Near, look at you, you're a mess and your date is going to be here any minute," scowled Roger.

"That is why I'm hiding. Your dates are akin to an out of body experience," said Near.

"Hey, you should be grateful," said Stephen," you weren't the one who had his butt on YouTube. I could hear the sounds of nurses and doctor laughing because I was their first patient to be wounded _there_ by an arrow."

"That's true," said Near," BUT I STILL REFUSE TO GO ON ANY DATE."

"But you are just going out to dinner with the girl," said Rodger.

"Just out to dinner?" said Near, somewhat intrigued.

"And I really think you will like her. She is not like the other girls you have dated," said Roger.

"That provides me with no comfort, whatsoever," Near said.

"Near this is Michelle," Roger said, leading in a girl dressed in all black.

"Hey, it looks like you got a date with a Goth chick," said Stephen.

"I am not participating in gothic type behavior or activities," said Michelle," I just happen to like the color black. "

"I feel the same way about the color white," said Near," and it matches my hair."

"Very practical," Michelle said, in a monotone voice.

"Halle will be taking you to the restaurant and picking you up,' said Roger.

"That sounds pleasant," said Michelle," is it okay if I play with Zowey, the female robot doll, on the way."

"You like Zowey?" asked Near," I play with her robot lover, Zots all the time."

"Then let us play together," said Michelle.

"A most fortuitous decision," he said.

"Well, those two seem to be getting along well," said Stephen.

"That does not always guarantee a successful date," said Roger." Sometime when people have similar personalities, their consent interaction creates friction."

"You think they be okay?" asked Anthony.

"What do I care, as long as they're out of my hair," said Rodger," I'm going to collect bugs."

"Well, it takes all kinds," said Anthony with a shrug.

BDBDBDBDBDB

"Here we are at this fashionable Italian restaurant," said Halle, "what do you guys think?"

"It is indeed both sensational and copacetic," said Michelle," however in their attempt to create an authentic Italian atmosphere is, I'm afraid, somewhat lacking."

"I quite astute assessment," said Near.

"Well, you two have fun," said Halle, pushing them towards the matradee.

"A table for two," said Near.

"Yes, sir," said the matradee, trying not to laugh at how cute they were, "waiter, would you mind escorting this couple."

Near gave Michelle his arm as the waiter led them to the table.

"This is your table, "said the waiter, helping them into their seats." Is there something that you would like to drink?"

"I will have a cappuccino," said Michelle.

"Ummmm….," said Near, a bit uneasy.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" said the waiter.

"It's just that a cappuccino is such an impressive drink, but I can't drink it because coffee makes me act weird."

"Might I suggest our non-alcoholic wine?" said the waiter.

"Isn't that just grape juice?" he said.

"Yes, but I serve it in a wine glass," said the waiter.

"Very well," said Near," I'll have that."

"Very good," said the waiter," here is your glass; I will bring your drink out later."

"It's too bad we can experience the scenic view from this location," said Michelle, with a sigh.

"Well, let me escort you to the terrace where we can examine the scenery until our drinks arrive," said Near, pulling out her chair and leading her out of the room.

"Where does this wine go," asked one of the waiters to a waitress standing close to him.

"It must go to that table, it's the only one with a wine glass," said the waitress.

"What table?" he asked.

"The one with the cappuccino," she said.

"Oh, I see,"he said.

He headed over to the table and filled the glass full of wine and left the bottle at the table, leaving just before Near and Michelle return from the terrace.

"It looks like our drinks our here," said Near.

"Wine?" asked Michelle.

"It's non-alcoholic," he said.

"Oh," she said, with a shrug.

Michelle sipped on her cappuccino, while Near slugged down his glass of wine in one gulp.

"Wow," he said," this is the weirdest tasting grape juice I ever had."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Near slowly," but you know what? I kind of like it."

Near poured himself another glass and drank the whole thing.

"This stuff is really great, you should try some."

"I don't like grape juice," she said.

"Well, baby, you don't know what you're missing," he said, leaning over and leering at her.

"Near, you just spilt grape juice all over your pants," she said.

"Oh no," scowled Near," and I am wearing white."

" Here, I have some spot remover, you better clean yourself off."

"Very well, my love. If the waiter comes, tell him I want sme-tti, "he paused, and started again," I mean confetti…."

"You mean spaghetti?"

"Yeah," he said, with a dopey smile.

The waiter returned just as Near left.

"Is everything alright?" asked the waiter.

"I suppose," said Michelle." We know what we want to eat. I'll have chicken alfredo and I think Near wants spaghetti."

"Very well," said the waiter, before taking their menus and leaving.

"Did the stain come out," she asked Near, upon his return.

"Yes, but I am going to have pink underwear," he said, with a giggle.

"I didn't really need that information," said Michelle.

"I rather have pink underwear then underwear like Matt's. You know why?"

"I don't really…"

"They got Mario brothers on them. And Mello," he said leaning forward," doesn't wear underwear at all. In fact he sleeps in the buff."

"How do you know?" she asked, uncomfortably.

"Well, one time all of us got stuck in town because the car broke down and we had to stay in this hotel."

"Yes," she said, interested.

"Well, when Mello was asleep, Matt blew smoke in his face and yelled , "the hotel's on fire" and Mello ran out the door and the next thing we knew we were picking him up at the jail for indecent exposure," said Near, laughing loudly.

"I'm glad I wasn't present," she said.

"Especially since we had to pick him up at the women's jail," said Near, setting off in another gale of laughter.

"Near, are you okay," Michelle asked.

"I feel great," he said," and you….you look great."

"Ummmm……thank you."

"Dressed all in black like that, you look like a sexy vampire babe," he smirked.

"Huh?"

"Well, except you're not tall, and you don't have big enough boobs, and no sharp teeth…….but you are still hot-t-t-t-t," said Near, his speech slurred.

"Not really," she said, with a shrug.

"Oh, you don't think so, huh?" he said, jumping across the table. "I'll just prove it to you."

Near flung the glasses and silverware off the table and pulled Michelle on top of tables surface, where he proceeds to kiss her passionately.

"Now look here, young man," said the waiter," you can't do this sort thing here."

But Near ignored him in his romantic pursuits, until a waiter grabbed him and pulled him off Michelle.

"Did he just slip you the tongue?" one of the waitresses asked Michelle.

"Yes," said Michelle," and it would have been more thrilling if he hadn't been sucking his toes earlier."

"How dare you interrupt a man's romance, I'll," Near paused for a moment, looking a little green, "I don't feel good."

"Get him to the bathroom, "said the waitress.

The waiter grabbed Near like a battering ram and runs in the direction of the bathroom.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was drunk," said the waitress.

"He only had grape juice, "said Michelle.

"Let me see his glass," the waitress said.

"Here," said Michelle.

The waitress smelled the glass and said," oh no, this isn't grape juice, its wine."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So how did the date go?" asked Rodger, as he saw Near, Michelle and Halle walk through the door.

"Not so good," said Halle.

"Well, I had a good time," said Michelle," I never been with a boy who was so wild and forceful. You took my breath away, Near."

Michelle leaned over and kissed him on the cheek," I hope we can have another date soon."

"I'll see you later,"she said, as she waved goodbye.

"Wild and forceful? Near?" asked Stephen.

"You would be too, if you were stone drunk," said Halle, with a snicker.

"Drunk?" said Anthony.

"Yes, it seems we had a case of an accidental act of serving alcohol to a minor."

"When did they find out?" asked Rodger.

"After Near's rather colorful display of public affection."

"Way to go, Near!" said Stephen.

"Leave me alone, I have a hangover," said Near," I'm going to bed."

"Maybe he won't remember anything that's happened," said Roger.

"No such luck, Roger," said Halle.

"Oh, dear," he sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't use words that were too fancy so you didn't have to go looking them up.

Its fanfiction, you're not supposed to learn anything.

Does anyone know how to send an attachment through PM?

Please Review


	18. Matt and Emily

**Date 17: Matt and Emily**

"Hello, Matt, my name is Emily," she said." Are you ready for the MCR concert?"

"I don't know about this," he said," couldn't we just stay home and play Guitar Hero?"

"It's not the same," said Emily.

"You right, Guitar Hero it is, better."

"Oh, come on, don't tell you've never been to a concert before."

"Actually, I haven't had much time to……"

"Well, you are in for a treat," said Emily, grabbing and dragging him out to the car.

"I brought a few friends with me, I hope that's okay," she said.

"How many people do you have in that car, anyway?" asked Matt.

"Only twelve," she said, with a shrug.

"I don't want to crowd anyone," he said, sarcastically.

"Don't worry; all you have to do, is only breath every five seconds."

Emily opened the front door and let Matt squeeze into the seat before she got in.

"Hey, everyone this is Matt," she said," he's my date."

"Hey Matt," everyone yelled back at him.

"This is Akia, Rika, Hazel, Nora, Mary, Brian, Allan, David, and those three guys are Kevin."

"Um, if they are already guy here, why did you call me?"said Matt.

"Those are just guy friends, you're my date. I, mean, I've known these guys forever, like since I was fourteen."

"Oh, I see, childhood friends," said Matt, slouching in his seat.

"Hey, what's with the outfit, dude?" said one of the Kevins.

"He's a Brit, Kevin," said Emily.

"Oh," said Kevin, completely satisfied.

"Hey, why are you wearing goggles? Are you a pilot?"asked a young voice, somewhere beneath them.

"Who is that?" asked Matt.

"Oh, that's my younger brother, we have to take him to my grandma's on the way,"she said.

"Where is he?" asked Matt.

"I think his under the cushions somewhere," she said, with a shrug.

"So are you a pilot or not?" her brother asked.

"Don't be stupid, Nick," Emily scowled," he sporting some kind of….steam punk fashion."

"Oh," said the voice, under the cushion.

"Hey, here's grandma's house, everybody suck in, so I can find Nick," said Emily.

Everybody breathed in deeply and a small child emerged somewhere from the front seat.

"Okay, Nick behave and I'll let you play with my Playstation 3 and tell grandma I'll get her a t-shirt from the concert as a thank you."

Nick gave a halfhearted nod and headed towards the house.

"Grandma," Nick yelled toward the house," turn that music down, before the neighbors call the cops."

"That's your grandma?" asked Matt.

"Not sure, my mom said she isn't," Emily said.

"It's really crowded in here, Emily," said Matt.

"Don't worry it's only a four hour drive," she said.

"What!"

"Don't worry Matt, I'll sit on your lap, like this," she said, sitting on his lap and puting her arms around him.

"That's better isn't it."

"Yeah," he said, with a big smile.

"Until the cops see us," said Rika.

"I have tinted glass", said Brian.

"Hey Brian, I found some candy in one of the seats, can I have it?" said David.

"Is it wrapped?"

"No."

"Does it smell, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Go for it."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Well, we are finally here," said Emily.

"I didn't know you wore designer jeans," said Matt.

"I don't usually, how could you tell?" she asked.

"Cause the label is imbedded into my thigh, "said Matt.

"Sorry about that," she said, sheepishly.

"What's that smell?" said Hazel

"That would be fresh air", said Nora.

"It's been a long time," said Akia.

"Looks like the concert hasn't started," said David.

"You've have got to be kidding," said Matt.

"Break out the drinks everyone," said another Kevin.

"I can't, I'm the designated driver," said Brian.

"It's soda man," said Brian.

"Oh, well then make it a double."

"I got the cd player now we can sing to the band earlier songs," said Allen.

"Last time when Mary was singing, they though she was having a heart attack and tried to give her CPR," said the last Kevin.

"I didn't mind, he was hot," she said, with a shrug.

"Hey, look at those guys over there getting tattoos," said Rika.

"I never do that," said Matt, with a shudder.

"Needle shy," said Emily.

"I just don't believe in putting something in my body that doesn't belong there. Anybody got a light?" he said, putting a cigarette in his mouth.

"Oh no, you don't," said Emily, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. "There is no way I'm kissing an ashtray."

"Kissing?" said Matt.

"We'll see," she said, with a smile.

"Well, let's play Magic the Gathering, Matt," said Hazel.

"Sorry, I don't play anything that doesn't make loud outrageous noise, have flashing lights, and may cause seizures," said Matt.

"Hey, the concert starting," said Mary," we have to hurry up and get close to the stage."

They rushed up to the stage as close as they could.

"I wish we could get closer," sighed Brian.

"I could claim to be on fire," volunteered Matt.

"They watch you burn to the ground before they'd move, "said Allen, sadly.

"Everyone be quiet this is my favorite song," said Mary.

"They're all your favorite songs," signed one of the Kevin's.

"Can I help it that I versatile?" she huffed.

"No, but you can help it that your stupid."

"I love this concert," screamed Emily, over the loud speaker.

"You mean because it knocks the air out of you or because you cannot be certain you have a pulse anymore," said Matt.

"Isn't it great!" she said.

"Yeah," he said, smilling.

"Hey, this is sorta of love song," said Emily, with a smile.

"Kinda good for making out," said Matt, with sly smile.

"Well, if you insist," said Emily.

Just about as they are about to kiss a guy jumps between them and throws up.

"Kind of ruins the mood doesn't it," Emily sighed.

"I can over look it," said Matt, hopefully.

"We'll, I can't," she smirked," let's go somewhere else."

"Nora, common kept it going," complained Brian.

"What's the problem?" asked Emily.

"Nora's got a beach ball and she won't let go of it."

"It's a souvenir," said Nora.

"I swear Nora you're the cheapest girl in the world."

"You'll rule the day you said that, when I'm queen," said Nora, deflating the ball and sticking it under her jacket.

"Well, the concerts over and it's time to get back in the car," said Emily.

"No," said Matt," never again. I'm calling Roger to bring the jet."

"Can I come too?"asked Emily.

"Sure, and while we wait, I'll compose a love song to tune of Mario brothers," said Matt.

"Um, okay," said Emily," can I pick up my brother on the way back?"

"Sure," he said.

"Only don't let my grandma see the jet, she'll want to fly it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had to go back and remember my teen years for this one. Based the characters on kids I knew back then.

I use some of you reviewers as Emily friends for the heck of it.

Just so you know I don't approve of careless or underage drinking, there is too many deaths and injuries connected to both.

Please if I did your date tells me if you liked it or not.

Review.


	19. Date 18 Sarah and Mello

Date 18: Sarah and Mello

"Hi, you must be Mello, I'm Sarah, I'll be you're date for the prom," she said.

"You look beautiful, Sarah," said Mello, handing her a bouquet of roses.

"And you look interesting……is that a leather tux?" she asked.

"It was costum made, you can't just get a tux like this just anywhere," he said, proudly.

"That I believe," she smirked.

"Would you like some chocolate?" he said, handing her a chocolate bar.

"No, thanks, I had to live on bread and water to look this good tonight."

"You only lived on bread and water?"

"I meant to," she said, with a shrug," but I had all this other stuff to do."

"What other stuff?"

"Well, daily, I had to apply a special face cleaner, facial scrub, facial mask, peel, eye cream, hand and foot cream, keep my nails and toenails trimmed, to name a few.

"A few?" said a shocked Mellow.

"Then there is the tanning bed, the manicure, the pedicure, the makeup specialist and the hairdresser."

"That sounds awful," said Mello.

"Are you kidding? That's what we girls call luxury," she said, with a smile.

"I took a bath and washed my face," said Mello, with a smile.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's ignorance or just bliss," she said, looking at him and shaking her head.

"Here's our limo," said Mello.

"Um, isn't that a hearse," said Sarah.

"I get a good rate with my business," said Mello.

"What's your business?"

"I leader of a mafia group," he said, "and we send a lot of costumers to the undertaker."

"Is there anyone in there now?"

"No"

"I guess it's alright then," Sarah said, with a shrug.

Mello helped Sarah into the back of the hearse and got in the back himself.

"Hey, Dave," he said to the driver.

"Hello, Mr. Mello, I haven't seen you for a while," he said.

"Well, business has been slow, the mafia isn't what it used to be."

"They say crime doesn't pay," said the driver.

"It pays, just not as well as it use to" said Mellow, before turning to Sarah. "Tell Dave here where we're going."

"Oh, yes," said Sarah," just go to Some Random President High School, please."

"No problem," said the driver, taking off down the road.

"Would you like something to eat," asked Mello.

"Everything here is chocolate," said Sarah.

"Of, coarse," said Mello.

"Let's eat at the prom," she said.

"Do they have better chocolate there?"

"Here we are," she said.

"Oh, then let me help you out," he said, getting out of the car as soon as it was parked.

"What are those on your feet," asked Mello.

"They're shoes, silly," she said.

"They are very sexy, but how exactly are you wearing those?"

"It isn't easy and they hurt like crazy, but it a small price to pay for beauty," said Sarah.

"That's how I feel about leather pant," he said.

"Hurry, let's get in," she said, taking his arm.

They looked around as they walked into the gymnasium.

"What do you think?"she asked

"You took cardboard and tissue paper and a lot of imagination and…… it looks like crap," he said.

"Well, we have a standing tradition of the worst prom in the city to uphold," said Sarah.

"What is the theme suppose to be? Italy?"said Mello.

"No, A Night in Paris."

"Isn't that Leaning Tower of Pisa?"

"That's the Eiffel Tower," she said, with a sigh.

"You're kidding," he said, doubtfully.

"Hey, Sarah," said Nora, one of her friends.

"Who are you here with," said Sarah.

"One of the Kevins," she said with a shrug. Who is this?"

"This is Mello," she said.

"Hi," said Mello.

"Mello, that's an interesting name," said Nora.

"He's British," Sarah said.

"Oh," said Nora satisfied.

"Hey, it's a little hot," said Mello.

"Let's go get some punch," she said, leading over to the punch bowl.

"Hey, what's with this punch," said Mello.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's not spiked," said Mello.

"This is a school function, you can't get everyone drunk," said Sarah.

"I could," he said, wickedly, until Sarah gave him the eye," but I won't."

"Let's go and dance," she said," leading him out to the dance floor.

"Now dancing is something I can do," said Mello," watch my moves."

Mello begins to move sensually across the floor.

"See here, young man," said a chaperone," you can't dance like that."

"My moves to hot for you," he said, with a sly smile.

"No, I mean that you can't dance out here alone," she said, with a smile.

"What!" he turned around to see Sarah returning back to the dance floor.

"Where did you go?" he scowled.

"I had a call on my cellphone," she said," I tried to tell you but you were busy."

"Well, from now on you're dancing in my arms," said Mello.

"I have no objections," she said, with a big smile.

He held her tight in his arms and leaned over to whisper in her ear," you know what would be a good idea."

"What?" she whispered back.

"Chocolate earrings."

"What!" she said, in surprise.

"Yeah, you could nibble on a girl's ear and get a snack at the same time."

"You have the strangest one track mind I ever seen," she said, shaking her head.

"Now ladies and gentlemen," said the leader of the prom committee into the microphone," the crowning of the prom king and queen.

And the winners are Mello and Sarah!"

"I can't believe it! "said Sarah," I didn't even think I was nominated."

"Yeah, men, no need to rough up the prom committee anymore," said Mello, into his walkie-talkie.

Sarah and Mello go up to the stage and are crowned King and Queen.

"Where did they get these crowns, Chucky Cheese?" Mello whispered.

"Shhh," Sarah said.

"And now for the prom king and queen dance," said the leader of prom committee.

Mello and Sarah slide across the floor and began to dance arm and arm.

"Don't you think your king deserves a kiss," said Mello, leaning close to her.

"Yes, I think he does," said Sarah.

"And ladies and gentleman, the king is kissing the queen, "said the leader of prom committee, "and they are still kissing…..and they are still kissing….. well, folks they have to come up for air some time."

While the Mello is busy kissing Sarah one of his men approaches him.

"Hey, boss," said one of his men.

"Go away, I'm busy," said Mello.

"But boss, this is important."

"How important?"

"Very important."

"Sorry, baby, I got to go, "said Mello.

"Mello, you can't leave me in the middle of the prom," said Sarah.

"Sorry, babe," he said, kissing his hand goodbye.

"Can I have this dance?"

"Sure Kevin," said Sarah," and can you give me a ride home?"

"They sent me the hot pink limo by mistake."

"That's okay; you wouldn't believe what I came in."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I did another teen fanfiction and it was fun.

I hope you had fun on your date, Sarah.

Please Review.


	20. Date 19 Nell and L

**Date 19: Nell and L**

"Hello, L, my name is Nell," she said.

"Hi," he said offering her a weak hand shake.

"Wow, you must have an awful name if you prefer to go by a letter."

"It's more a matter of identity theft," he said.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," he said, with a shrug.

"Well, I know you came from an orphanage and you're now a college student like me."

"Um, yes, you could say that."

"I know that you wanted to go to the movie theatre, but if you're a college student money's tight, right? So I thought we could go to the dollar theater."

"What is a dollar theater?" asked L.

"It's where you can see a movie for a dollar. The theater not quite as nice, but it's still fun. All us college kids go there."

"I suppose I can try anything once," he said, with a shrug." Should we walk or take the limo."

"You're funny L," said Nell, laughing softly.

Nell and L walked a couple blocks to the local dollar theatre.

"Here it is," said Nell, proudly.

"This building looks like it should be condemned," said L.

"It does not, now come on," she said.

"Two ticket to Mystery Murder Mania, please," said Nell.

"That will be two dollars," said the girl in the ticket booth.

"Hi, Jenny," Nell said, leaning on the counter as L paid.

"Hey, Nell, it looks like you got a new boyfriend."

"Nah, this is our first date."

"By the looks of his outfit, I'm guessing he's a real big spender," Jenny smirked.

"Well, I hear he's some kind of genius," said Nell.

"That do mean he'll be rich. He could just end up going to one of those foreign countries, speak a dead language, and eat bugs."

"I'm right here!" said L.

"Yeah, yeah, enjoy your movie," said Jenny, shoving the ticket in his general area.

"Gee, thanks," said L.

"Call me later and tell me how the date went with Mr. Genius- But-I-Can't-Brush-My-Hair," said Jenny.

"Sorry, about Jenny," said Nell," she a little out spoken."

"And lonely all bet," said L.

"Now, don't be mean."

"Do you want snacks?"

"Oh, we don't get snacks here, it's still too expensive."

"Then what should I chew on? My arm?" asked L.

"No silly, I brought snacks, see," she said, handing him her backpack.

"Mo-mos and Swinkies?"

"I can't afford name brand names," she said. "I also brought chips."

"Dorikos salsa chip."

"Tastes just like the original," she said, with a grin.

They walked into the theater and find that they are the only ones there.

"Well, it Thursday, so I suppose that's why it's not busy," said Nell.

"Nell, it Friday," said L.

"Oh, really? I guess I'm going to be late turning in that assignment."

"Nell, why are my feet sticking to the floor?"

"Well, they don't clean in here that often, but the mushrooms growing on the walls are nice," she said. "I could do without the bats, though."

"Where should we sit?"

"It doesn't really matter," she said, with a shrug.

L plopped down in the seat nearest to him and the back of the seat snaps forward and hits him on the head.

"What are you trying to do break your neck?"Nell yelled. "You got to kind of glide into seat."

She sits down onto the seat carefully and L looks at her in amazement. Then L shakes his head and then he hunch together in the classic L position.

"I thought you said you have never been in a dollar theater," said Nell.

"I haven't."

"Well, you got the classic dollar theatre sitting position," said Nell, who was sitting with her legs bunch up like L's.

"Everyone I know has been sitting like this since Kelly bent down to pick up her purse and it moved," she said, with a shudder.

"I think this theatre is way scarier than any movie they could show," said L.

"Shhh, the movie is starting."

"Oh, I can tell you who the murderer is," said L.

"You've already seen this?"

"No, I just figured it out."

"From the opening credits?"

"Yes, you see…….."

"No, no, no, don't tell me," she said, covering his mouth," I hate when I go to a movie and someone tells me the end. I won't ever let my friends do that."

L yanked her hand from his mouth with a gasp. "Do you also not let your friends breath?"

"Just don't tell me the end, okay," said Nell.

"I wouldn't dare," said L.

The sat calmly through the movie until Nell turned to L in annoyance," Knock it off, L."

"What," he said, defensively.

"You know what I'm talking about," she said, with a pout.

"No, I don't."

"Stop chuckling to yourself every time the detective talks."

"I can't help it, he's an idiot," he scowled.

"Who cares, he's cute," she said, with her arms folded.

"That's really going to help him when he gets killed from his stupidity."

"Yeah, but I bet a lot more girls are sad when he dies."

"That seems like a small comfort," he sneered.

"Just shut up and hold my hand," she sighed.

"Alright," he said, with shrug.

The sat comfortably holding hands until Nell turned and looked at L frantically.

"L are you okay?" she yelled.

"Of course," he said, looking slightly confused.

"Your pulse, it's so rapid," she said, looking frightened.

"Oh, not to worry, for someone who consume the amount of sugar I do, my pulse is perfectly normal," he said.

"If you say so," she said.

"Well, the movies over and the ending was so predictable," sighed L.

"Really? I would have never guessed the dog did it," said Nell.

"Well, that it, let's go," said L.

"Don't step down until the lights are up!" screamed Nell.

L quickly jumped backed into his seat until the light came back on.

"What are you crazy or something, you never know what crawling around in the dark" she said, shaking her head.

"A house of horrors has got nothing on this place," said L.

"How about we go out to eat?"asked Nell.

"Where to?"

"To the cheapest eats in town," she said," the college dorms."

"The dorms?" L asked.

"Well, actually the foyer, that's where they keep the microwave."

"I don't think……"

"Oh, common….." said Nell, dragging L to the college campus dorm.

"Hey, Nell," the students in the foyer said.

"Hey guys, this is L," she said.

"Hey L," said a thin, blond guy," I'm Sharkhead and this is Boomer."

"If you watch carefully, Boomer's ear twitches every 30 seconds," said Nell.

"I'm glad you told me," said L.

"So guys what's on the menu?" she asked.

"Well, there is poor man's spaghetti."

"What's that?" asked L.

"Top Ramen noodles and ketchup," she said.

"And there's Trisket ala carte."

"That's Triskets with leftovers," said Nell.

"Hey, everyone," yelled a redheaded girl," Carrie got cookies from home."

"Gang way," said Nell, heading towards poor Carrie.

She returned a few minutes later.

"I have half a chocolate chip cookie and a smash peanut butter cookie, which do you want?"

"I'll take the peanut butter," L said.

"Hey, Nell, whose your new boyfriend," said a petite blond, standing next to a tall, burly fellow.

"Nichole, Ed, this is L," she said.

"You go to this college," asked Nichole.

"No," he replied.

"But you do go to college, I mean, you look like your average college student," said Ed.

"I do?" said L.

"Yeah, man, I mean, the dark circle under your eyes from partying and then studying all night, the way you huddle yourself together because your used to staying in a cramped dorm, and especially they way you put your finger to your mouth that makes you look like you thinking, when we all know your just trying to stay awake."

"I never knew I could fit in here so well," said a bewildered L.

"We're buds here," said Ed, patting him hard on the back.

"Would you like some coffee?" asked Nell.

"Is that all the sugar packet you have?" L asked.

"Don't waste your time on those," said Ed," try these. They are chocolate covered coffee bean."

L takes a handful and shoves them in his mouth.

"Hey, these are great," L said.

"You can keep the bag, I get them for free because my dad owns a coffee shop."

"Yummy," said L, shoving handful after handful into his mouth.

"You better take it easy L, those things are powerful," said Nell.

"Hey, Nell, it's almost one," said Nichole." You told me to tell you so you could study for that test."

"Oh, yeah, I got to go to bed L, if I don't get my two hours of sleep, I'm a mess in the morning. I'll walk you to the door," she said, taking his hand.

"I had a really good time, L," said Nell.

"I had a super, gigantic, colossal, good time," said L, jumping up and down, hyperactively.

"Are you going to kiss me goodnight?" she asked.

"Yes!" said L, grabbing her and kissing her hard.

And kissing her and kissing her until she can no longer breathe. She frantically tries to notify him that she requires oxygen by tapping him on the shoulder, but he doesn't seem to notice.

Finally she pulls his hair and he let's go.

"You know kissing great," she said," but breathing is better."

"Oh, is that why I felt light headed," said L," I thought it was love….or a heart attack."

"L your all hyped up on caffeine, you better go home," she said, pushing him towards his house.

"Good, I'll go home and…..bounce," he said.

"You do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I did two high school fics, so I thought I would do a college fic. And no real meanness towards dollar theaters. I think they are great.

I hope you liked your date Nell and hey, I got two fics done in one day, I'm awesome.

Please Review.


	21. Date 20: Acire and Near

**Date 20: ****Acire and Near**

"Who drew 'Near is a coward' on my white puzzle," said Near, as he entered the foyer of the Wammy House.

"I wasn't me," said Matt, returning to his PSP.

"It wasn't me," said Mello," though I wish I had thought of it."

"It was us."

"Watari and Roger," said an amazed Mello.

"It was the only way we could think to get you out of your room," said Watari.

"Don't worry, it comes off if you rub it with a cloth," said Roger.

"Well, if that's the case, I will be returning to my room," said Near.

"Oh, no, you don't," said Roger.

"Near, you know why we called you out here," said Watari," we want you to attend the Wammy Younger Classmen Dance tonight."

"No, thank you," said Near," I will be busy."

"Doing what, might I ask?" said Watari.

"I have to build an entire galaxy fortress for my Zots robotic empire."

"Not good enough, Near," said Roger," you can build you fortress anytime."

"But the celestial signs point out that it has to be tonight."

"Enough with your excuses," said Watari," you're going and you're bringing a date."

"A date?" asked Near.

"Yes, a nice girl named Acire."

"I rather not," said Near.

"Near, at this point we really don't care," said Roger.

"We need to pick out some suitable attire," said Watari.

"Matt you….. no that's not a good idea," he said, looking over Matt's attire, "Mello you…..are not much better. L you can…... oh, never mind. Watari and I will pick something out. You three make sure he doesn't go back to his room."

"In a way that doesn't cause physical pain," said Watari.

As soon as Watari and Roger leave, Matt and Mello sit on Near.

"Hey, Watari said in a non- painful way," said Near.

"I'm not in pain," said Mello," are you in pain Matt."

"Get off him you two," said L," and behave. I have to leave, there is a cheese cake that needs my attention."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBBDBDBD

"Well, what do you think," said Roger, reveal Near in a costume that consist of an all white suite, a top hat and cane."

"He looks like he should be in the chorus of a Broadway show," said Mello.

"Yeah, man," said Matt," lose the hat, the cane, the bow tie, and the jacket."

"Why don't you just send him in his underwear," scathed Roger.

"It might help," said Mello.

"Here, a bouquet for you to give to your date," said Watari.

"I really don't see how this necessary," said Near.

"Just take my word for it," said Watari," we will wait in the front until she arrives."

"I'll need for the three of you to chaperone the dance tonight," said Roger. "Matt, no playing your PSP, L, no stealing the guests cake, and Mello, no stripping."

"What!" shouted an outraged Mello, "I never strip."

"Oh, yeah," said Matt, giving him the eye.

"Okay, there was that one time. Isn't anyone going to forget about that?"

"Unfortunately some of us can't, "said Roger, before departing.

"Man, we got to help Near score some points with this girl," said Matt," that boy is destine to crash and burn."

"Why should I help that brat," said Mello.

"You know how distracting a girlfriend can be," said Matt. "Say hello to love, say goodbye to good grades."

"Hey, that might just work," said Mello, suddenly interested.

"Besides I hate to see any guy old and alone, like L." said Matt, as L entered the room.

"What's that suppose to mean?" said L.

"Come on L, your 25 and all you hang out with is Watari," said Matt.

"Yeah, L," said Mello," you should give Watari some time off and get someone else to serve you."

"Like one of those French maids," said Matt, with a wicked grin.

"In one of those cute maid outfits," said Mello.

"Hello Monsieur," said Matt, imitating a French maid," let me wiggle my hips over there and bring you some nice, sweet cake."

"Monsieur," said Mello, also imitating a maid," do not put your legs up while you eat. I will have to sit on your lap to keep you from doing it."

"Monsieur," said Matt, "you have cake on your face and since I have no napkin I will have to lick it off."

Both the boys break out in laughter as Roger enters the room.

"What's so funny," he asks," and why is L drooling?"

"Because L is secretly a pervert," said Matt.

"Well, the dance is about to start, so you need to go to main room."

"I need to talk to Watari first," said L.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Near, I would like to meet Acire," said Watari, ushering a lovely, young lady.

"It very nice to meet you Near," she said.

"Nice to meet you, too," Near mumbled.

"You look nice," said Acire.

"Say something about her dress," Watari whispered in Near's ear.

"Your dress is blue," he said.

"I meant something nice," Watari whispered, fiercely.

"It's a nice blue," said Near.

"Um, thanks," she said.

"Why don't you take Miss Acire arm and lead her to the main room, "said Watari.

Near unceremoniously grabs her arm and drags her into the next room.

"Well, here we are," Near replied, in a bored tone.

"Perhaps your date would like some refreshments? "said Roger.

"Would you like some punch?"asked Near.

"Sure," said Acire, with a smile.

Near placed the ladle in the punch bowl and poured two glassed of punch and handed one to Acire.

"This is really good," she said," but why aren't you drinking it Near?"

"I was wondering if Michel carried out his threat to spit in the punch."

Acire looked at her cup distastefully before putting it back on the table.

"Maybe you would like some cake?" said Near.

"Why does the table have a sign that says "L is forbidden within 5 ft of this table'? "

"It's the work of the confection protection committee."

"I think I would really rather dance than have cake," said Acire.

"All I know is the Robot," said Near, in a bored tone.

"I'll show you how, "she said, leading him out to the dance floor, "just sort of move your body back and forth, like this."

"How many centimeters?" asked Near.

"Near, it doesn't really matter," she said," just sort of put you arms around me and move."

Near grabs her tightly and flings her towards him.

"Like this?" he asked.

"Not so tight, I have to breathe," she said, pulling herself away and blushing at the same time.

"Sorry," Near said.

"You know," said Acire, softly," it always been my dream to go to a dance like this and receive a romantic kiss."

"Yeah, I hope it works out for you" said Near.

"Well I was hoping…ow!" said Acire, grabbing on to her foot.

"I guess I step on your foot," he said.

"Yes," she said crossly," I guess you did."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"I'm bored, "said Mello.

"Well, find something to do," said L, who mouth was full of cake that he had somehow smuggled from the table.

"Like what?" said Mello," I don't think I'm perverse enough to pick up on twelve year old girls…..wait let me think….. no, I'm not that perverse."

"Near is really dying out there you guys," said Matt," we got to help him."

"What do you have in mind?" asked L.

"I got it!" said Matt. "Guys up on the stage."

"What?" said Mello, as Matt pushed both him and L forward.

"Hey, D.J. you got an instrumental version of the song Kiss the Girl?" asked Matt.

"Little Mermaid?" the D.J. asked.

"That's right, and all we need is a little change of lyrics" answered Matt.

"Guy's," Matt said, "it's time to flex those golden pipes."

Mello grabbed a microphone and said," this song goes out to a beautiful girl named Acire and a total geek named Near."

Mello:  
_There you see her  
Dancing there across the floor  
You've always been a nerd before  
Now the chance to change that  
Don't be absurd  
Come on, you little turd  
You gotta kiss the girl_

Everybody began to move away from Near and Acire until they are the only ones left dancing on the floor.

Matt:

_Yes, you want to  
Look at her, she so hot, dude  
Don't be crazy and rude  
Just don't blow it, man  
Love can be a little strange  
When your voice hasn't changed  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sing with me now_

Everyone:

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Sure as your hair is white  
Don't take all night  
Just go and kiss the girl  
_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Be sad if you don't  
But if you won't  
You gonna dis the girl  
_

Watari and Roger have gone around the room throwing rose petals while the other guests are blowing bubbles.

Acire has her head rested on Near shoulder and Near has his head pressed on the side of her check as the keep dancing.

L:  
_Now's your moment  
It's not time to run off home  
Or you'll end up alone _

_Only an old guy as a companion  
So take a chance  
This is no time to dance  
It's time to kiss the girl_

Everyone:  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
It's not time to fear  
It's time to do it Near  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Come on pucker up  
Don't show her you suck  
You wanna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I wouldn't do no harm _

_Show her your charm  
When you kiss the girl  
_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
We won't wait all day  
Didn't you hear us say  
Go kiss the girl_

You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

Near leans over and gently kisses Acire on the lips and everyone in the room says "Ahhhh."

"Come on, Acire," said Near," let's go outside where we can be alone."

Matt and Mello looked and each other and smiled.

"Yes!" they said.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"I really had a good time," said Acire.

"I had a good time too," mumble Near.

"I'll be sure to write you when I get back home," she said.

"I write you back," he said, as he watches her leave.

"Hey, Near," said Mello," what's all this about,' I'll write to you'."

"Acire doesn't live in England," he said.

"What!" yelled Mello?

"No, she lives in the States and I'm going to write her often," he said," as long as it doesn't interfere with my studies."

"Noooooooooo," said Mello, falling to his knees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-We'll there you go Pocky-LoverGirl, I hope you liked your date.

I found that if I kept Near in his dry, boring self, I would have to find humor elsewhere so I added the guys to living things up.

-No, I am not doing any of you as French maids for L, as you first date, that's silly.

-Thank you for all your support but I found that sending my stories for proof reading takes too long. Instead of that, I would like to use your services to brainstorm ideas for stories, if I may.

-I found as I was writing this I really miss doing Karaoke Fics.

I did this great one with Trinity Blood where Isaak did "I'm too sexy," I still laugh about it.

Maybe someday I hope I can do Death Note Karaoke.

Please Review


	22. Date 21: Kasey and Matsuda

**Date 21: Kasey and Matsuda**

"Hello, Matsuda, my name is Kasey," she said.

"Wow Kasey, you're really beautiful," said Matsuda, smiling and shaking her hand.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she said, with smile.

"Well, if I said it to the boys, I would be on a totally different date, now."

"That's true," she said," For our date I thought we could go bowling."

"I've never been bowling before. Is it hard?" ask Matsuda.

"Oh, no, little kids even play. I'm sure you will enjoy it."

"Alright, let's hop in my car and you led the way," he said.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Well, that didn't take long," said Matsuda.

"For a cop you sure drive fast," said Kasey.

"One of the perks of the job, my love."

"I hope I can get those skid marks off my driveway."

"So this is the bowling alley," said Matsuda," not much to look at."

"Then look at me," she said.

"Won't I lose the game?"

"Yes, but you might win the war," she said, with a smirk.

Matsuda face broke into a huge smile as he followed her into the bowling alley.

"We have to have to get special shoes before we can play the game" she said.

"You mean cleats," said Matsuda.

"This is bowling Matsuda, not football," she said.

"All games are better with cleats. Except they should make them much sharper," he said."Then football would be a real contact sport.

"Forget football, why don't you hire yourself a coliseum and a pair of lions," she said, sarcastically.

"Girls, just don't understand sports," said Matsuda, shaking his head.

"Maybe we do and that's the problem," she mumbled.

"I 'll take a game for two," said Matsuda, the worker at the desk.

"Here are your shoes, sir," he said.

"Wait a minute. Why are mine all stained red on the top?" asked Matsuda.

"The former wearer dropped a bowling bowl on his foot and broke his toe," said the worker.

"I like a new pair, this pair may be cursed," said Matsuda, eyeing the shoes suspiciously.

"The shoes may be curse? Is that your only problem with them?" asked Kasey. "We'll I do my Tinkerbell curse remover and you'll be just fine."

"Could you?" he asked.

"Come on, "she said, take his arm and leading him towards the bowling lanes.

"You have to pick out a ball, "she said.

"I'll pick this one," he said," it black and has a green lightning bolt on it."

'I think that's a little small for you," said Kasey.

"Nonsense, now hurry up and pick your ball so we can start the game."

She shrugged and placed her ball in the bowling ball returning mechanism and went to set up the scoreboard.

"Matsuda, would you like to go first?"said Kasey.

"YES…..unless you want to," he said, in an unwilling voice.

"No, you go can go first," she said," here let me show you how to hold the ball."

"No that's okay, I sure I can figure this out myself," he said in a confident manner.

"But……." she started.

"Us, natural born athletes, don't need instructions," said Matsuda.

He places he fingers into the balls and possess before throwing it down the alley. The only problem is that he finds his arm, followed by the rest of his body, drug forward by the ball.

"Matsuda," yelled Kasey, picking him up where he stopped half way down the alley.

"What happened," he asked a little dazzled.

"I told you not to get that ball. The finger holes are too tight," she sighed.

"Why didn't you warn me this would happen," he said crossly.

"I tried to but you wouldn't listen."

"That's the problem, with women, they don't warn loud enough," he grumbled.

"Are you going to start talking about woman's problem," she replied, in a warning tone.

"Of course not," he replied, alarmed at her change of attitude," let's look for a ball."

"Here this is a ball for you," she said, holding up a ball for him to see.

"It's pink," he complained.

"Who cares," she said with a shrug.

"I will not bowl with a pink ball. What will the other guys think?"

"No one will care about the color of your bowling ball, okay," Kasey scowled.

"Fine, let's just start, okay?" said Matsuda, with a huff.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" asked Kasey.

"I can do this by myself," said Matsuda.

He grabs the ball and tosses it down the alley and it lands in the gutter.

"Yay, I got it in the skinny lane!" he shouts.

"Matsuda," Kasey sighed," the point of the game is to hit the pins down there."

"Oh, I thought they were just there for decoration," he said," however, no problem."

He takes the ball from the return mechanism and rolls it down the lane, to which it rolls into the gutter.

"Hey, that's not fair, it didn't hit anything," he pouted.

"That's because you have to aim," she said." Here watch me."

She aims and bowls and gets a strike.

"Oh, wow, you knocked them all down," said Matsuda," sounding impressed. "That doesn't look so hard."

"It doesn't, huh?" she said.

"I'm sure I'll get it this time," he said.

But he unfortunately landed in the gutter.

"Well, then this time," he said, when he's turn came up again.

"This time," he said, his third time.

"I know, I'll hit it this time," he said, facing his fourth time, frustrated.

"You did it!" said Kasey, shouting in excitement.

"I hit one pin," he scowled.

"Look Matsuda, I been playing this game for year, of course I would be better at it then you," she said.

"It not that," he said," It's that I'm…….hungry."

"They serve food here."

"They do? Real food"

"Well, I not sure if it's completely real, but it is food."

"That's what I need, come on," he said.

Matsuda and Kasey went up to where they are selling food.

" I'll take the super chilli cheese fries, with extra globs of cheese, and your red hot chili. What do you want?" he asked Kasey.

"After that order, nothing," she said, felling kind of sick.

As they sat down a large group of people enter in to the bowling alley.

"Who are those guys, "asked Matsuda, his mouth full of fries.

"Those people belong to the bowling league," she said," they are competing here today."

"Oh," he replied." Well, let's return to the game."

"Aren't you going to wash your hands?"

"No, why bother," he said. "What the score?"

"96 to 5," she said, with a sigh.

"I'll catch up," he said.

"You'd have to make strikes from this point on."

"No worries," he said.

Matsuda got ready to throw the ball but it slipped from his fingers and was thrown backwards.

"Matsuda what happen," asked Kasey.

"The oil from the fries must have made my finger slippery."

"Oh no," she exclaimed," you hit the bowling trophy."

"Who's pink ball is this," yelled one of the old ladies, with death in her glare.

"Matsuda, we got to get out of here," said Kasey, grabbing his arm.

"There he is," said another in the bowling league," let's kill him."

"Run, Matsuda, run," screamed Kasey,

They both took off out of the alley and jumped into Matsuda car and took off at top speed.

"I think it's safe now," said Kasey.

"Man, that bowling ball almost hit my left fender," he said, and then sighed," I'm sorry it was such a rotten first date."

"It wasn't rotten, I had a fun time," said Kasey, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek," now let's go get some real food."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There is you're date Kasey

I am so sick, write me a nice review to make me feel better.


	23. Date 22: Anni and L

**Date 22: Anni and L**

"Hey, Anni," said Mari, owner of the' Oh, So Yummy Ice Cream Parlor'," what are you doing here?"

"I'm going on a blind date," she said," I supposed to meet him here."

"Careful, you never know what you're getting yourself into, anymore. You know that other Mari who works here?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She told me this wild story about her first date being with a Shinigami."

"You mean like a death god?"

"Yeah, she says it as the best date she has been on in a while."

"Considering the guys she's dated, I am not surprised," said Anni." But I know my dates going to be a success."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Get this," she said, barely able to contain her excitement," I am going on a date with a detective."

"A detective? Really?" said Mari, looking at her with doubt.

"Yeah, and he's the world greatest."

"A modest detective," she smirked.

"I'm sure he'll be just like my storybook hero, Sherlock Holmes," Anni said, in dreamy voice. "He even travels around with an old guy as a sidekick."

"You mean kinda like the Watson character?" Mari asked.

"Yes, only he's not a doctor and his name is Atari."

"Weird name."

"I figured the old guys parent were a real fan of old arcade games."

"What's the name of this world greatest detective?" Mari asked.

"That's the coolest thing," said Anni," he doesn't go by a name; he goes by the letter L."

"Why L?"

"Because a lot of wonderful words start with L. Love, Liberty, Light….."

"Loser, Lazy, Leech…… "

"Do you have to be so negative," she scowled.

"I don't have to be," Mari smirked," I enjoy it."

"Of course, you know he may not be a Sherlock Holmes type, since he's only 25. I'll bet he's more of the James Bond type."

"What do you mean, 'James Bond' type'?"

"Well, he probably has all these cool gadgets he uses to track down the criminals and chase them down one by one."

There comes a ring from the bell above the door that sounds the coming of a customer into the store.

Both of them turned around to see a slender guy with black hair and dark circles under he's eyes, enter into the room. Both of them thought it was just another customer so they turned around and ignored him.

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind Anni.

She turned around to see the thin guy with black hair standing behind her, "I believe I am your date. My name is L."

Mari burst out into a fit of laughter," We'll if it isn't James Bond."

"Shut up, Mari," Anni scowled.

"Did I miss something?" asked L.

"No, she just being stupid," said Anni.

"Watch out or I'll spit in your sundae," Mari smirked.

"Mr. L," said Anni," I am so excited to be meeting a real detective. I hope you will tell me all about your life."

"Can we order our ice cream first," L asked.

"Um, sure," she said," I'll have the Strawberry Sundae Supreme.

"How many flavors of ice cream do you have?" L asked.

"86," Mari said.

"I have that."

"Hey, this guy might not be so bad," said Mari, with a grin," I like a man who can handle his ice cream.

Would you like something to drink?"

"I'll just have water," said Anni.

"I'll have chocolate syrup," said L.

"Don't you mean chocolate milk," said Mari.

"If you have to put milk in it, I guess it's all right."

Anni, turn her attention to L, who has his leg scrunch up around him.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked.

"It helps my concentration," he said.

"Oh, wow, I want to try that to," said Anni, mimicking L sitting position.

"What are you two doing," said Mari, returning with their drinks.

"This helps us concentrate," said Anni.

"Why? Is your brain in your butt?" she asked.

"You just don't understand the fine art of homing in you detective skills," said Anni.

"This is something I am very grateful for," said Mari, leaving them in disgust.

"L, since you're a detective can I see your gun?"

"I don't have a gun."

"You mean you are not carrying your gun?"

"No, I mean I don't own a gun."

"You mean you face those criminals with your bare hands," she said, awestruck.

"Here's, your order," said Mari, returning to the table," a sundae for Anni and two years off your life, for L."

"Does your sarcasm come with each order," asked Anni.

"Absolutely free, no extra charge."

Anni looked thoughtfully at the enormous bowl of ice cream that L was consuming.

"I guess you eat a lot of sugar to keep your energy up," said Anni.

"That's right," said L

"It must burn a lot of calories chasing criminals, jumping of high building, running away from bombs planted in your home."

"None of that stuff…."L starts to say, but Anni interrupted.

"Do you play some kind of instrument?"

"No," said L," though I sure that I could if I tried."

"You should. Sherlock Holmes played violin. Do you smoke opium?"

"No," he scowled.

"Well, that's good. Holmes had a problem with that, though," she said, looking at his ice cream thoughtfully," you're kind of addicted to sweets. I guess it's you're anti- drug."

"Huh?" said L, looking at her with uncertainty.

"Well, anyway it must be an exciting life," said Anni.

"I fear that you are suffering from a misconception about my occupation," said L, "I do not jump off buildings, chase criminals or those other things."

"Well, then what do you do?"

"I mostly have others gather clues and information for me and I study and figure out the answer to unsolved crimes that no one else is able to handle."

"You mean you just sort of sit at a computer all day," said Anni.

"Yes."

"Like Charlie," she said, getting excited.

"Who's Charlie?"

"You know, from Charlie's Angels."

"What!" said L.

"I bet you have these gorgeous babes working for you," she said. "Oh, please let me work for you. I have this great leather outfit I have been saving for just such an occasion."

"I'm not like Charlie and I don't have any angels," said L," though I wouldn't mind seeing you in that outfit."

"Sorry, no job, no outfit," she scowled," So basically your just a nerd behind a computer."

"I'm not a nerd," said L, feeling insult.

"Yes, you are. Look at your clothes, they're awful. They look like you have been sleeping in them."

"I have been, "said L, with a shrug.

"L, that's unhealthy, you should really get out of those cloths."

"Hey," said Mari. as she passed by," we don't allow that kind of stuff here. If he's going to take off his clothes, you too better take this to a hotel room."

"She started it," said L.

"Oh, shut up you two, "scowled Anni.

"So how's the date coming?" asked Mari.

"We have nothing in common, "said Anni.

"That's not true, "said L," I like mystery novels, too."

"You do?" said Anni.

"Yeah, they make me laugh."

"They are not supposed to make you laugh!" she said, angry.

"I see you finished all your ice cream," interrupted Mari.

"I did?" said L," I could have swore I only ate half."

"Oh, I guess I must have ate the other half on accident," said Anni," I love sweets so much I sometimes forget and eat other peoples desserts."

"Wow, you real do like sweets,' said L," I think I could really go for a girl like you."

"Really," said Anni, with a smile.

"And it's another match made in dentist heaven," sighed Mari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, Anni hope you liked you story. I put myself in it for fun. I love mystery novels as well

I have started to have Death Note dream because of this fic series.

I am starting another humor Fic "Death Note Karaoke.

You should really take a look.

Please review.


	24. Date 23 Yuri and Light

Date 23 Yuri and Light

" Hello Light, my name is Yuri," she said.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"My, aren't you charming," she said.

"Thank you," Light replied.

"The last charming guy I knew was really charming, right up to the time he lead me to his hotel room."

"I not like that at all, I treat all women with respect," said Light, defensively.

"Yeah, I bet you have a magazine rack full of women you respect," she scowled.

"You're wrong," he scowled," I don't even read magazines."

"Why read magazines when the internet right there, right?" she scowled.

"You seem a little bitter……Yuri," he said.

"I'm not bitter, I'm cautious," she scowled, "like I never give my real name."

"What!"

"It's better to be safe than sorry."

" E-gads women, what's wrong with you?" scowled Light.

"I happen to be a good judge of character," she said.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"For all I know you could be a crazy, psycho mass murderer."

"Yes, well, I'll just have to prove otherwise," he said, with a confident smile, "I will prove to you that I am a perfect gentleman."

"Nobody is perfect," she said.

"That they know of," he smirked.

"Where are we going any way?" she asked.

"I thought a movie would be nice. Crowds of people, no chance for me to hehehehe….kill you."

" Hahaha…very funny. I guess a movie is fine," she said.

"Let's make a bet," said Light, "if I'm a perfect gentleman, you tell me you name."

"I guess that's a safe bet," she said.

"That's what you think," he mumbled to himself.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"Well, what will it be?" said Light, as they stood in front of the movie," I bet you would like a romantic comedy."

"Oh, just because I a girl that means I want to watch a romantic comedy, huh?"she snarled.

"Well, then we won't go and see a romantic comedy," said Light.

"Maybe I want to see a romantic comedy, but oh, no, it has to be something you want to watch," she scowled." I bet you want to take me to one of those horror flicks because you think I grab all over you."

"No, I would never take you to a movie for the reason," he said.

"So I'm not good enough for you, huh? So you just want to go to one of those shows with sleazy women and car races? Or may one of those pointless super hero flicks."

"We'll go to a romantic comedy, okay," said Light, in a frazzled voice.

"No, thanks I would rather go to a pointless super hero flick," Yuri said, with shrug.

"I think I should know your real name," said Light."You know mine, it's only fair."

"I've got news for you buddy, life is not fair," she smirked.

"I figured that as soon as this date started," Light sighed.

"What!" Yuri said.

"Nothing."

"Hello, I like two ticket to Superhero Revival 17, please," said Light, to the girl selling tickets.

"Two tickets for the really handsome guy," said the ticket seller.

"Hey, knock it off!" said Yuri.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jealous," she said.

"You didn't, it just if you tell him stuff like that he'll get a swelled head," she said, sternly.

"This night will never end," sighed Light.

"Would you like a snack?" asked Light, once they got inside.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" asks Yuri.

"No," said Light, defensively.

"Let me guess, you are one of those guy who says he like a girl with a healthy appetite, but doesn't want a girlfriend over size 2."

"Is this trick question?" asked Light.

"Of, coarse it is," said Yuri.

"Then we'll skip the snacks," said Light.

"No way" said Yuri," I'm starving."

"Please tell me you real, name," Light begged.

"Not on your life, "she said.

"It more about your life," he mumbled.

"You know you sure grumble a lot," Yuri scowled.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Let's sit in these seats okay?" asked Light.

"I guess it's okay," said Yuri, sitting down.

"Light," said Yuri, after a minute," don't like these seats, I want to sit closer."

"Fine," said Light, getting up and leading her up front.

"Light," said Yuri, after a moment," these are to close; it's giving me a headache."

"Fine we'll sit in the middle, okay," said Light, frustrated.

"Light, I don't like these seats," complained Yuri.

"What now?" said Light, through clenched teeth.

"That guy is too tall, I can't see over him."

"Then switch seats with me," said Light.

"He's too tall, too," she pouted.

"Then where do you what to sit!" said Light, trying to control his temper.

"There, in the center."

"We will have to walk over all of those people."

"I'm worth it!"

"I really want your real name," he said glaring at her.

"Would you knock that off," said Yuri," you're giving me the creeps."

"I hope you happy," said Light," we had to walk pass all those angry people to get a seat."

"Yes, except….I forgot to get a drink," said Yuri.

"So," said Light.

"Be gentlemen and get me a drink."

"Why didn't you ask me when we were over there?"

"I just noticed."

"Fine," said an annoyed Light, before he leaved.

"Here is your drink," he said, when he returned.

"You forgot the straw," she said.

"Drink it without a straw," Light said.

"I can't, I'll spill," Yuri pouted.

"I'll clean it up."

"This is just an excuse to touch me, isn't it?" she accused.

"Forget it, I'll get the straw," he said, before leaving again.

"Here's your straw," he said.

"Thank you," said Yuri, placing the straw into the cup and taking a sip.

"Light," she said.

"What!" he snapped.

"You got me regular, I wanted diet."

"I'm not going to get your diet."

"Oh, so you want to make me fat!"she said.

"Never mind I'll get your diet soda," he said, struggle passed a line of angry movie goers.

"Here," said Light, slamming down a soda next to her," I hope you're happy. I got kicked by three people and a little kid bit me."

"Suffering builds character," said Yuri, taking a long sip of her soda.

"I really, really wish I knew your name," said Light, sitting down as the movie finally started.

"When you say that I almost feel like you saying, ' I hate your guts'" she said.

"You're not far off," he growled.

"Light," whispered Yuri, half way through the movie.

"What is it?"he said.

"That guy next to me stole my popcorn."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he just took it right from the side of my chair."

"I'll buy you some more popcorn, later."

"I don't want popcorn later, I want my popcorn, now."

"Excuse me, sir," said Light, leaning over Yuri, "I think you accidently took my dates popcorn.

A huge, muscle bound, guy who resembled a monster more than a human turned to Light and said, " Did you say that this isn't my popcorn?"

Light hunched back in he's seat as far away from the monster- man as possible.

" That's right mister," said Yuri," and if you don't return it, my date here is going to beat you to a pulp."

"Is that so?" said the monster-man grabbing, Light by the neck and punching him six seats down the aisle.

"Oh wait, Light," said Yuri," my popcorn was down here."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBD

"Look Light, I sorry I got you punched, what more can I do?" asked Yuri.

"You can tell me your real name?" asked Light.

" Yes it's….. um………Karen," she said

"Yes, she's mine all mine, wahahahahahaha," said Light.

"Hey," said Mari, one of Yuri's friends," your real name isn't Karen."

"Did you see how possessive he was?" Do you think I would give him my real name?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sometimes feel like I am writing for a T.V. show. That would be a fun job.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed your date Yuri.


	25. Date 24 Rai and BB

**Date 23 Rai and B**

"Hello, B my name is Rai," she said.

"It's nice to meet you," he said, staring at her with large, black eyes.

"That's an unusual nickname, what's your real name?"

"Beyond Birthday," he said.

"I guess your parent go for those celebrity type baby name, huh? "she said," But I will just call you B."

"Have you decided where you want to go on your date?" asked B.

"Yeah, let go to Universal Studios," said Rai, smiling with excitement.

"Very well, let me check my emergency pack. I always carry it with me when I go to an amusement park."

"What's in it? A first aid kit, sunscreen, bottled water, stuff like that."

"Not quite," he said, handing her his backpack.

"Three jars of jam and a bag of sugar," she said, looking amazed." Are you a diabetic?"

"Not yet," said B," but I'm still young."

"Well, if you're ready, I guess, let's go," she said, a little more apprehensive them before.

BDBDBBDBDBD

"Would you like some sunscreen?" asked Rai.

"Yes, thank you, "said B," I would like to ruin my death-like pallor."

"Skin coloring like yours is hard to maintain," she said, shaking her head.

"Shall we proceed onward," said L, getting on all four and creeping across the ground.

"Look, mom," said a little boy passing by," it's Spiderman."

"B, knock it off, people are staring at us," said Rai, blushing in embarrassment.

"Very well, he said, standing up, only to walk in a slump.

"Great," she sighed, "now I feel like I am dating a question mark.

"Let's go on that thing," said B.

"Oh, yeah that's the ride that takes you around the back lots."

"Is anyone ever murdered back there?"

"Of, coarse not, don't be silly," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I am rather silly, aren't I," he said in a way that made Rai feel kind of nervous.

They got on the ride and enjoyed several of the different movie scenes.

"Hey, look that's the house where they filmed the movie Psycho," said Rai.

"That's one of my favorite movies," said B.

"It's a great movie, alright," she said," boy, was that guy nuts."

"I prefer to think of him as misunderstood," said B.

"What!"

"There I go being silly again," said B, with a creepy smile.

"Um, yeah," she said, looking at him uncertainly. "Hey, look it the Jaws set."

"That movie makes me laugh," said B.

"I know, it's so fake."

"Oh, is that why you laugh?" asked B.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Being silly," he said, with a shrug.

The ride came to an end and B and Rai stepped out of the vehicle.

"Did you enjoy your ride?" asked one of the workers.

"I found it rather scary," Rai sighed.

"Really? I thought it was kind cheesy," said the worker.

"It wasn't the ride that was scary, it was the company," she said, looking warily at B.

"I'm hungry," said B.

"Well, we can stop to eat, there is a place right, there," she said, pointing to a hamburger stand.

"You can eat there, I going to get something else. I meet you at that table," he said.

Rai got her food, then sat at her table and began to eat. B came and sat down beside her.

Out of a bag he took out a lollipop and placed it on a plate. Out of the backpack he pulled out the jar of jam and poured it over it. Then he took some cotton candy and wrapped it around the gooey mess and topped it off with a handful of hard candy.

"Mmmmm," he said, "lunch."

"That's not lunch," said Rai," that like ten root canals."

"It's an acquired taste," said B.

"Yeah, if you are a five year old," she said.

Rai turned away from B so she could not see B slobbering down the sticky mess."

"I'm done now," said B, looking up at her with a face covered with jam.

"Ew, you look like an animal after eating its kill," she said, with disgust.

"Thank you," said B.

"Go wash you face!" she scowled.

"You're no fun," he huffed.

When B returned from the bathroom, Rai said," let's go on that roller-coaster."

"Yes, that does appear to be fun," he said," if it doesn't go off the track."

"Your just a lovely bit of sunshine aren't you, B." she scowled. "Let's get in line."

"This is a rather long line," said B.

"Well, let's think of a way to pass the time," said Rai.

"I know let play the death game."

"The what?"

"I tell you who's going to die today."

"What? That's ridicules," said Rai.

"Let see," said B, looking closely at her," you won't die today."

"I might kill myself," she sighed.

"No, you won't and she won't die today, either" he said, pointing to the girl behind her. " Or her, or her, or him……."

"Hey, what up with him?" asked the girl behind Rai.

"He is my blind date," said Rai, with a sigh.

"Oh, that makes sense," she said, "you should have seen the nut I dated. He totally wreaked the chocolate factory I manage. "

"That's nothing," said the girl behind her, "I had a date with some weirdo in New York who kept talking to himself and insisting he get my real name."

"I dated a Shinigami!" said the third girl.

"Shut up, Mari," said the other two girls.

"Its our turn to ride," said B.

"You have our sympathy," said the girl behind her.

BDBDBDBDBD

"That was fun," said Rai.

"Yes, but I was hoping I might die, "said a disappointed B," you see I never know when I'll die."

"Whatever, let's just sit down," said Rai, relaxing on a bench under a tree.

"Yes, this is nice," said B," do you mind if I smoke?"

"Go ahead," she said.

Rai closed her eyes for a second and then opened them again to look at B whose…….pants were on fire!

"What are you doing!" she yelled.

"You asked if you didn't mind if I smoked," he said defensively, as Rai put out his pants with an abandoned cup of soda.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" she scowled.

When his pants were finely put out she looked up and said, "B, I don't want you to take this wrong…. but you are a complete psycho freak and I wouldn't spend another second with you if my life depended on it."

"Thank you," said B, looking flattered," that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Rai turned and walked away from him, "Note to self, never visit Death Note Dating Service site again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go Rai.

I tried my first RPG and man is those things fun, I never knew what I was missing.

The RPG is about be a Wammy house kids and if you want to check it out the link is on my profile page.

Now I must go back to work. I hate work!


	26. Date 25 L,Rin, Pierce, and Moni

_If you are wondering who Pierce and Moni are, they are OC from the RPG that I have been participating in lately. I'm Pierce._

**Date 25: Double Date Rin, L, Moni and Peirce**

"Hello L, my name is Rin," she said, "Welcome to horse camp."

"It's nice to meet you, "said L," and thanks for letting me bring some friends with me. We've known each other since my school days and when they heard I was coming here, they really wanted to join me."

"Well, the more the merrier," she said," it's only for two days.

"I thought we would never get here," sighed Moni, emerging from the car, "L when will you learn to use a map.

"How could you doubt my natural sense of direction," said L.

"Then how come your natural sense of direction turned a two hour trip into a four hour one," complained Pierce.

"Well, you're here and that's all that matters," said Rin.

"Wow, this place is great," said Pierce," we are gonna be cowboys L."

"Try telling that one to the cattle," laughed Rin.

"Are we really going on a cattle drive," asked Moni.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning," said Rin.

L went to the trunk of the car and pulled out a suitcase, "Pierce and I decide to share a suite case," he said.

L walk towards them huffing under the weight of the suitcase," man this thing weighs a ton."

"Let me help you with that," said Rin, swinging the suitcase over her shoulder, effortlessly" the cabins are this way."

"Now that's what I call a woman," said L.

"Then what does that make you?" asked Moni.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here are the cabins," said Rin," Moni and I will be sharing this one and Pierce and L can share that one."

"No way!" said Pierce.

"What your problem?" asked Moni.

Piece shoved the girls away from L and whispered," suppose L goes Brokeback Mountain on me?"

"Don't be silly," said Rin," he's my date, remember?"

"I don't know, "said Pierce," I heard some rumors about him chasing after some guy; I think his name was Karen."

"Would you shut up!" said Moni.

"Besides he has never seen me in my cowboy pajamas, I'm irresistible," said Pierce.

"Trust me, Pierce," said L, now joining in the conversation, "you're always resistible."

"Just the same, I'm sleeping with my cattle prod."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's a tradition for campers to sit around the fire when night falls," said Rin, cuddling up to L. "Isn't it romantic."

"Yeah," said Pierce, "too bad I have sit with Moni. I think I rather cuddle up with a rattle snake."

"How would you like to enjoy the fire from inside the pit?" she asked, fiercely.

"Hey, everybody," said an older man in faded jeans and an old cowboy hat, "I'm Sam. I'll be with you on the cattle drive tomorrow.

"Sam, this is Moni, Pierce and L," said Rin.

"Howdy," said Pierce.

"Son, don't say that again or I'll have to punch your lights out."

"Oh, okay," said a worried Pierce.

"L and Pierce," said Sam," are those some kind of gang names?"

"There just nicknames, Sam," said Rin.

"If those are there nicknames, I don't want to know their real names," he said.

"Hey, I smell coffee," said Pierce," I love coffee."

"Well, here have yourself some," said Sam, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Careful Pierce, that's cowboy coffee," said Rin.

Pierce took the coffee and slug down a giant gulp and then……began to chew it. He started to shake and tears began to run down his cheeks. Finally with great effort he swallowed.

"Pierce, are you okay?" asked Rin.

"Now that what I call coffee," said Pierce.

"You better not vomit tonight," said L.

"Since we're all gathered around the fire, it traditional to either sing songs or tell scary stories," said Rin.

"Don't you usual sing 'Home on the Range'," asked L.

"That song has been forbidden from this camp," said Sam.

"The only camp song I remember is 'Boy Are Made of Greasy, Grimy Gopher, Guts," said Moni.

"Um, well, then how about a scary story," said Rin.

"I know one," said L.

"Good," said Rin, snuggling up to him.

"Once, not too long ago," started L," there lived a baker who own a very successful pastry store. It was so successful that he decided to take on an apprentice. He made the apprentice promise to always work for him.

But the apprentice betrayed him and as soon as he had learned his secrets he opened up his own store, right across from the baker.

Since the apprentice's store was bigger and flashier the baker lost all his costumers. One day out of grief he killed himself.

A few days later when the apprentice was closing up the shop he saw a shadow fall upon him; it was the ghost of the baker……"

"Yeah," said Rin, in excitement.

"…the baker came and…..stole all the apprentices' desserts."

"That it?" asked Rin.

"No," said L. "They say his ghost still haunts bakeries, taking dessert from them."

"That has to be the worst scary story I have ever heard," said a disgusted.

"I happen to think stolen dessert is scary," said L.

"It's better than Pierce's coffee ghost," said Moni.

"Well, I got to be going," said Sam," the only thing I can think to tell you is that if you see a man dress like a cowboy all in black, don't talk to him. He's the ghost of the famous bandit Bloody Pete."

"Bloody Pete," said a scared voice.

"Don't worry Pierce, I'll protect you," said Moni.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"L are you asleep," asked Pierce.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" he grumbled.

"No."

"Then I'm awake," he sighed.

"I can't sleep."

"Why don't you cuddle up with your cattle prod?"

"It not the one I'm used to sleeping with," complained Pierce, "besides camp is not for sleeping, camp was made for playing pranks."

"On who?"

"On the girl, of course."

"If I go along with this will you shut up and sleep when it's over?"

"Yes."

"Well,then let's go," L sighed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on," said Pierce," let's scratch on their windows and make groaning noises."

The sounds that Pierce and L were making woke up Rin and Moni.

"What's that?" asked a sleepy Moni.

"The boys are outside trying to scare us," said Rin, in a bored tone.

"Do you have a bucket?" asked Moni.

"Yeah, it's over there."

Moni filled the bucket with water and dumped it out the window onto the heads of L and Pierce.

"Goodnight boys," said Rin.

"Idiot," snarled L.

"Well, you went along with it, so what does that make you?" said Pierce.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, if it isn't the late night phantoms," laughed Moni, as the boys entered into the lodge the next morning.

"It looks like you both have dark circles under your eyes," said Rin.

"This one's black because L punched me," said Pierce.

"You deserved it," said L.

"I guess I kinda did," he said.

"There's some coffee if you want some," said Rin.

L grabs a pot and poured into his cup.

"Wow, this is coffee just the way I like it," said L, "how did you know?"

"L, that the syrup for the pancakes," said a disgusted Rin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now before we go on a cattle drive we have to pick out a horse best suited for you," said Sam. "Now let's see……"

He looked Moni over before saying to the man handling the horse, "Henry, give these Rin her usual horse and a Palomino filly for this one."

"What about L and me," asked Pierce.

"Henry, send me the swayback mare and the jackass," he said.

"Hey!" said L and Pierce in unison.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, that was a dismal failure," said Rin, as they came back from their ride.

"I can't believe Pierce fell off his horse 27 times," said Moni.

"I can't help it if the brakes didn't work," Pierce scowled.

"How many times do I have to tell you that is the stirrup," said Rin," you suppose to pull on the reins."

"I pulled on the reins and look what happened," said L.

"You weren't supposed to pull so hard that you backed him into the pond!" she shouted.

"I'm just not good with animal," said L," Remember that police dog."

"Well, it was your fault for putting that bag mints in your underwear," said Pierce.

"I didn't have any pockets," said L. " Anyway, I'm done riding for today.

L got off of the horse and then let out a groan of pain.

"I told you you'd be sore if you didn't sit up straight," she laughed.

"But I never sit up straight," he said, with a whimpered.

"You not much of a cowboy, but your cute, L," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek," come on all give you some pain reliever."

"And some cake," he asked.

"If the phantom baker hasn't stolen it," she laughed.

"I wish I had someone to sooth my pain," said Pierce.

"I can punch you so hard in the face that you won't notice pain anywhere else," said Moni.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked your date Rin.

I've gone to three day horse camp so this was fun to write.

I'm going on vacation for a week so I won't be writing fanfiction until it's over.

See ya, later


	27. Date 26 Queue and L

**Date 26: L and Queue**

"Hello L, my name is Queue!"she said.

"It's nice to meet someone with a perfectly normal name," he said," I so sick of meeting people named Mary and Anna."

"I know exactly what you mean," she said.

"You said that you knew where you wanted to go?" asked L.

"Yeah, there is a fair in town and I thought it would be fun to go to," she said, with a smile.

"You mean a fair with animals, rides, and exhibits?" he said, sounding bored

"No, I meant a fair with dinosaurs, zombies, and a public hanging," she scowled.

"Oh, well, that does sound interesting," he said.

"I was being sarcastic," she scowled.

"Oh, I never actually been to a fair," he said, doubtfully.

"Well, then you don't know if you'll like it or not," she said," let's go."

BDBDBDBDBDBD

"Here we are," said Queue with a smile, "I'm so excited, I haven't been to a fair since I was a kid."

"I'm sure that there is a reason for that," said L.

"The reason is that I was always so busy," she said, firmly.

"That the reason your conscious self gives, but I'm sure you subconsciously hate this place," said L.

"I do not! I love fairs!" she said.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, tell it to your subconscious," said L, with a shrug.

"Howdy and welcome to the fair!" said a man in the ticket booth." How many tickets would you like?"

"Um, two please," said L.

"You're not one of those weird protestors are you?"asked the ticket man, looking him over.

"What?" asked L.

"Don't worry about him"said Queue

"What are the protesting?"asked L.

"Everything, though lately about the food, something about the board of health" she said, with a shrug.

"Are you sure you want to go into this place?" said L.

"Come on," she said," grabbing his arm.

"I want to go and see the animals," said Queue," a lot of people ignore them, but I like to think of them as an important part of the fair."

"I don't know," said L," I'm really not very fond of animals."

"L, they're in their pen, nothing can happen to you," she sighed.

"This place reeks," said L.

"Well, the animals probably think the same thing about you, "she sighed.

"You act like I don't take a bath once a week," said L.

"Really? You take it that often," she smirked, before leaning down to pet a goat.

"Ahh, this goat is trying to chewing my hair," scowled L," stupid goat."

"Don't get mad at him, he probably thought it was hay," she said.

"Black hay?" he scorned.

"If it was rotten."

"It would be brown."

"If it was spray painted," she said firmly," besides I think goats are color blind."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation," said L.

"Oh, cute little, goat, did the nasty man's hair give you a tummy ache," said Queue.

"That's right side with the goat," said L.

"Let's look at the sheep," said Queue.

"No," said L, firmly.

"Why do we always have to do what you want?" said Queue.

"We haven't done anything I want," said L.

"Then it settled, we'll go look at the sheep."

"What do you mean 'it's settled'?" asked L.

"Ahhh, look at the cute sheep," said Queue," pet one L."

L leans down to pet one and it sneezed in his face.

"Ugggh, lamb snot," said L, in disgust.

"Oh, that's pretty bad," said Queue," here are some tissues."

"No more animals, do you understand," snarled L.

"Alright, let's go look at the exhibits," she said, pulling him towards a large building," but first let's get something to eat."

L and Queue go to a food stand by the building.

"Let's start with appetizer, there's French fries, fried pickles, fried onions…"

"Ummm, no thanks, how about some lunch?"

"They have fried chicken, fried pork chops, fried corn dogs….

"How about something to drink?"

"They have fried soda*"

"That's disgusting, I don't like fried food," said L.

"I guess you wouldn't be interested in the fried snickers, ice cream, or bananas."

"Well, let's not be too hasty," said L.

"You're right, forget this fried food" said Queue, finally," let's get something healthy, like cotton candy."

"I like the way your mind thinks" said L, "let's get's some candy apples, too."

"No, way," said Queue," that has a real apple in it."

BDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So this is what is exhibited at the fair," said L.

"That's an unusual quilt," said Queue.

"There is a plaque here that says something," said L," this quilt was woven out of dental floss."

"That's interesting," said Queue.

"It goes on. The owner thought that her used dental floss should not go to waste so this is her way of recycling."

"Okay, that's just gross!" said Queue," These "green" people are going just a little too far. Let's look in the next room."

"This where everyone send in their pies, cakes, jams, things like that to be judged," said Queue.

"What's that over there?" asked L pointing to the room across the hall.

"That's where they keep the collections and….," Queue paused before turning back around, "L where are all the pie and cakes and things."

"I was hungry," said L with one last swallow.

"Are you out of your mind, they haven't even been judged yet," she said, frantically." We got to get you out of here before a hoards of angry mothers and six grade girls come after you."

"I'm willing to pay for what I ate," said L," see I left money."

"They'll want you to pay, alright," said Queue," with your blood."

"Maybe you right," said L in a nervous tone.

"And maybe we should run," she said grabbing his hand and quickly fleeing from the building.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Well, it's time to ride the rides," said Queue, in an excited voice.

"These rides were not here last week," said L.

"That's right."

"And they will be gone next week."

"True."

"There is no way I am getting on those things."

"At least we have to ride the Ferris wheel," said Queue.

"Why?"

"Because it's romantic," she said.

"How is hanging 200 ft in the air, taunting death, romantic?" asked L.

"You know what they say 'there is a thin line between love and death.'"

"That's love and hate," he scathed.

"Really? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Let's get in line," she said.

"No!" shouted L," this time I refuse."

"Wow, I didn't think you were that kind of guy, L," huffed Queue.

"What kind of guy?"

"The kind of guy who doesn't let a girl have her own way once and a while."

"What are you talking about!" yelled L," all we have done since we got here is what you want to do."

"Then why stop now?" she asked, with a smile.

"Here's the ride," said Queue, shoving him into the Ferris wheel seat before he could protest.

As soon as he got in the Ferris wheel L clamped his hands to the seat," I really don't trust this thing."

"It will be fine," said Queue," Look we're going up."

"I don't feel so good," said L.

"Let's rock the seat," said Queue.

"No, no rocking the seat!" said L franticly.

"Just a little seat rocking," she pleaded.

"No, none at all!"

"I'll just rock it an itsy bitsy."

"You do and there is no guarantee that this seat will remain dry," he said, through clenched teeth.

"Coward," she huffed.

"Hey, look," said Queue, after a few minutes," we stopped at the top. This is so romantic."

"How is this romantic?" whimpered L.

"Well, this is the perfect place for kissing and hugging….."

"Hugging, that's a good I deal, "said L, lunging at her.

"Stop it L," she screeched ,as he squeezed her, "I can't breathe and my bloods not circulating."

"Sorry," said L, still not letting go.

"Besides I'm supposed to hug on you," she said, looking at L" and I'd try to kiss you, but you looked like you're going to hyperventilate."

"What's that!" shouted L.

"Where just headed down again, so chill," she sighed.

"Oh," said L, finally calming down a bit.

Finally the ride came to an end and they both got out.

"I've never been on a ride with such a chicken before," sighed Queue.

"Yeah, I want to be like all the dead daredevils," snarked L.

"Well, anyway the fair is over and I had a fun time," said Queue, taking L hand as they walked back to the gate.

"I guess it wasn't too bad," said L.

"You're sweet L," she said, before leaning over to kiss him," let's go over and share a fried soda before we leave."

"And a fried snickers?"

"Okay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Yes there is such a thing as fried soda. Yuck!

I raised sheep to show at the fair for most of my childhood so I know a lot about fairs. It nice to be back from my vacation but I don't want to go back to work.


	28. Date 27 Momo and Mello

**Date 27 :Momo and Mello**

"Hello, Mello, my name is Momo," she said.

"Hello, Momo, nice to meet you," Mello said.

"Hey, boss, is dis your date," came a gruff voice from behind him.

Momo looked over Mello shoulder to see two huge, tough looking, guys standing behind him.

"Hey, boss, she's kida purty," said the other goon.

"Who are these guys?"asked Momo.

"I thought you wouldn't mind double dating?" said Mello.

"With them?" she said, in a startled voice.

"Um, yes," said Mello.

"I….guess, um….."

"Good," said Mello," Butch, Brainbasher, this is Momo, say hello."

"Momo, dat's a funny name," snorted one of the goons.

"That coming, from you, Brainbasher," she scowled," beside it's only a nickname, like yours."

"Dat's my real name," he said.

"Um, let's get going," said Mello, "we'll take my car."

"A limo," said Momo," I'm impressed."

"Butch, you get in first," said Mello.

"Sure, boss" he said.

"Don't they want to sit with each other," asked Momo.

"No, they both like to sit by a window," said Mello.

"I guess that makes sense, sort of," said Momo, with a shrug.

They all squished together in the back seat.

"Why doesn't someone sit in front?"asked Momo.

"Max don't like anyone riding next to him," said Butch.

"Yeah, he gets kinda twitchy," said Brainbasher.

"Twitchy?" asked Momo.

"Yeah, and scary things happen when Max gets twitchy," said Butch.

"Don't pay attention to them, they're just teasing you," said Mello. "Apologize you two."

"But boss…." they said.

"I said apologize," said Mello, through clenched teeth.

"We very sorry," they both said.

"That's okay," she said. "So how long have you two been dating?"

"Who's been dating?"asked Butch

"You and Brainbasher," she said.

"I ain't dating him," said Butch.

"Yes, you are," said Mello.

"But boss, we ain't like that, "said Brainbasher," and even if I was, I wouldn't go with someone as ugly as Butch."

"You better shut up," said Butch," or _you're_ about to get a lot uglier."

"Um, if they are not dating why are they going with us?"asked Momo.

"It's a friend date," said Butch.

"Would you shut up! "said Mello," I guess I'll have to tell you the truth."

"But boss….." said Brainbasher.

"These are my bodyguards because…um….I'm famous singer" said Mello.

"You're famous here in Britain? Is that why I never heard of you," said Momo.

"Dat's right," said Butch.

"What's the name of your band?" she asked.

"Um," said Mello," Chocolate."

"Chocolate?" she asked.

"Where?" asked Butch.

"That's the name of my band, idiot," said Mello.

"Oh, dat's right," said Butch.

The window, separating the front seat from the back, went down, revealing the driver.

"We're here, boss," said the driver, Max.

"Oh, are you the driver?" asked Momo.

"Dat's right, lady" he said.

"Nice to meet you," she said, extending her hand for him to shake.

"No!" all three of them shouted.

"What!" Momo gasped.

"Max doesn't like to be touched," said Butch.

"Is it physiological?"she asked.

"No," said Butch," I think it's just psycho."

"Get out of the car," growled Mello," and look out for 'fans'."

"Oh, ri-g-h-t, boss, I get you," said Brainbasher, with an obvious grin.

"Would you just get out there and look," yelled Mello, pushing him out the door.

"Its all clear, boss," said Brainbasher.

"Dis way, lady," said Butch, shoving her into the nearest restaurant.

"This is a lovely restaurant," said Momo" was it hard to get reservations?"

"No, it wasn't hard, was it, guys," said Mello.

"Hey, boss, we's got to talk to you," said BrainBasher.

"What now?"Mello scowled.

"Um, boss, we's didn't know what reservation meant," said Butch.

"Yeah, so we's looked it up," said Brainbasher.

"It said 'doubts that prevent wholehearted agreement to or approval of something'," said Butch.

"Now how are we supposed to make that, boss?" said Brainbasher.

"Why didn't you ask me what it meant," said Mello, fiercely," how many times do I have to tell you that I do the thinking. I am the genius in this group remember!"

"Sorry, boss," said Brainbasher.

"Boss, let's just do dis the usual way," said Butch.

"Very well," sighed Mello.

"We don't have a reservation," said Butch, to the waiter.

"But I'm sure you can fit us in," said Brainbasher, showing the matradee the gun in his jacket.

"Oh, yes, I can fit you right in," said the matradee, with a nervous smile.

"Wow," said Momo," you really are famous."

The matradee called a waiter to the stand," take very good care of our guest here and sit them at a nice table."

"Max will be watching you from outside," whispered Butch to the Matradee," just in case you want to make some unnecessary phone call."

"Right," said the waiter, sweating profusely.

The waiter brought them to a table in a secluded area, next to a window.

"Is this table to your liking?"asked the waiter.

"Yes, it's very nice," said Momo. "I like to take a look at the view, if I may?"

"Go right, ahead," said Mello.

As soon as Mello back was turned his back the waiter drew a knife from his apron and aimed for Mello, but Butch grabbed him and began to struggle.

Momo turned around and saw the two men struggling and look at Mello in confusion.

"What is Butch doing?" she asked.

"He's dancing," said Mello.

"In the middle of the aisle?"

"They do that here at this restaurant," said Mello.

"Well, that's…interesting," she said," but I thought Butch didn't swing that way."

"No," said Mello," but the waiter does."

"Well, that's very open-minded of him," said Momo.

Suddenly the two men stopped struggling and Butch lead him out of the room.

"Why did they stop?" asked Momo.

"They wanted to go outside," said Brainbasher.

"Are you sure he's not….."started Momo.

"They went to visit Max," said Mello.

"Well, you want to dance?" she asked Mello.

"How about after we eat?" he said.

"You tell me what you want and I make sure we get another waiter," said Brainbasher.

"I'll have the lemon chicken," said Momo.

"I'll take the spaghetti," said Mello.

"Right, boss," he said.

Both Butch and Brainbasher returned before the waiter came, bringing their dinner.

"This dinner looks great," said Momo," they sure gave you a lot of spaghetti."

"Yes, didn't they," said Mello, suspiciously.

"Mello, is your dinner beeping?" asked Momo.

"Ummm, don't be silly," said Mello,nervously," but I have decided to give it to Butch."

"And I have decided to give it to Brainbasher," said Butch.

"Will you get rid of that before it explodes," said Mello.

Brainbasher took the spaghetti and threw it in the lobster tank.

"Brainbasher, why did you throw the spaghetti in the lobster tank?" asked Momo.

"Duh lobsters looked hungry," he said.

"I don't think lobster eat spaghetti," she said.

"Well, you learn something new every day," said Brainbasher.

"Um, how about we have dessert," said Momo.

"Excuse me, sir," said the waiter, "that gentlemen sent this dessert over."

"This looks delicious," said Momo," what is it called?"

"Death by chocolate," said the waiter.

Momo took a spoon and dip it into the rich dessert.

"Don't eat it," said Mello, before she could place the spoon in her mouth.

"Guys, go get that man," he said," I want to thank him."

Butch and Brainbasher grabbed the man and dragged him to the table.

"Well, if it isn't Lenny," Mello said," I want to thank you by letting you have the first bite."

"No,no!" yelled Lenny.

"Don't worry about your diet," said Butch.

"Yeah, here you go," said Brainbasher, shoving a spoonful in his mouth.

Lenny grabbed at his throat, gagging, and then fell on the floor.

"What happened?" said Mono.

"He musta fell into one of dem, diabetic comas," said Brainbasher.

"Yeah, we'll take him outside and give him some of dat insulin."

"Will he be all right?" she asked.

"He'll be feeling no pain, believe me," said Mello.

"That's good."

"I'm ready to go, how about you?" said Mello.

"Yes, do you mind if I freshen up in the bathroom," said Momo.

"Go ahead," said Mello.

A little bit later Momo joined Mello outside the restaurant.

"So did you have a nice time?"asked Mello.

"Yeah, sure," she said, dryly.

"Do you want to go another date?" asked Mello.

"I'm leaving England tomorrow," she said.

"Well, it was fun," he said, leaning over kissing her cheek.

"Yeah," she said, with a sigh.

As soon as he left Momo's cell phone rang.

"Yeah," she said, into the receiver.

"Oh, hi, Mari."

"The date was a disaster; I never go on another blind date again."

"He told me he was this famous singer, but I looked him up on the internet on my phone and he's not."

"Yeah and he spent the whole night showing off."

"Let's go to the spa tomorrow and forget all about it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked your date Momo.


	29. Date 28 Roze and Near

**Date 1- Roze and Near**

"Near you are going on the first date," said Watari.

"No," protested Near, "I refuse."

"I thought you might be tough, so I brought this," said Watari.

"A picture of my Galactic Man Robot toy gagged and bound to chair!" shouted Near.

There came a knock on the door and Watari smiled brightly," Ah, here is your date now."

"I hate my life," sighed Near.

Mello put a hand on Near shoulder," Yeah, I hate your life, too."

"Here we are," said Watari.

"Hello, my name is Roze, who is my date?" she said.

"Here he is," said Watari, ushering her towards Near.

"Well, she is pretty hot, Near," Matt whispered in Near's ear.

"So is molten lava head toward an unaware village," said Near.

"You two will be going to the botanical garden," said Watari.

"Well, it sounds safe," said Near.

"Let's go," said Roze grabbing his hand.

"Don't forget your manuel," said Roger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure that it's okay for me to throw my gum away in a page of your manual?" asked Roze.

"Trust me, this is the best use for it," said Near.

"Well, here we are," she said.

"The Pink Bunny Botanical Garden," Near sighed, "I can tell this is going to be highly educational."

"Welcome," said the ticket taker," will you be taking the tour or going privately?"

"Privately," said Rose, smiling brightly," we're on a date."

"I don't know," said Near, in his monotone voice," there is safety in numbers."

"Why Near? Are you dangerous or something," Roze said giving him a wicked smile.

"Well, both my scholastic skills and natural born genius could probably be on level of dangerous," said Near.

"I remember that in case we get attacked by nerds," she said, rolling her eyes.

As soon as Roze and Near got through the gate, Roze grabbed his arm and ran to the nearest garden.

"Look Near, isn't this a beautiful rose garden," asked Roze.

"Yeah, yeah," said Near, in a bored voice.

"Near, look, look! There a butterfly on my arm!" whispered Roze.

"And you haven't called the news," he sneered.

"Near, there's a butterfly on your nose….. oh wait, that is a bee."

"A bee!" he said.

"Stand still and I'll shoo it off your face," said Roze.

"No, leave it alone! It will fly away on its own!"

"No it won't. Trust me!"

"Owwww!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You act like it's my fault that the bee stung you on the lip," sulked Roze.

"I could have sworn you were on the bee's side," pouted Near.

"Besides, pouty lips are sexy," she said.

"On women," shouted Near.

"Don't be sexist," she said.

"What?"

"Look at that beautiful willow tree," Roze said, suddenly," let's get a picture in front of it."

"I never have my picture taken," said Near.

"I think you chubbiness is cute," she said.

"It has nothing to do with my personal appearance!" scowled Near.

"Oh…um….really? Well then you can take my picture," she said.

"Do you have to take picture of everything," said Near.

"I'm sure there is something in your dating manual against complaining on a date," she fussed.

"I wonder if there is something about how to hide the body," grumbled Near.

"You are silly, Near," said Roze," now go over there and take my picture."

"Go where?"

"Over there by that pond."

"Fine," sighed Near.

"Can you get both me and the willow in the picture," she asked.

"Almost," said Near.

"Well, back up a little," said Roze.

"Okay," he said.

"More…more…..more…."

Suddenly Near's foot slip and he found himself falling backwards, emerging himself briefly underwater.

"Near, Near," shouted Roze, running up to the pond.

"What," he shouted, after rising up from the waist deep water.

"Oh no, is my camera okay?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know you didn't have to throw my camera at me," Roze pouted," It's a good thing it is it's tough and waterproof or you would have ruined it."

Near choose to ignore her as he didn't want to soil his white garments with her blood.

"Oh look over Near!" shouted Roze.

"No way! Every time you tell me to look I feel like a deer caught in a headlight," scowled Near.

"Chill, it just a gazebo."

"I guess that's okay," said Near, "I want to sit down anyway."

Roze and Near went to sit under a beautiful white gazebo they had lovely purple wisteria growing all around it.

"Oh Near isn't it romantic, I heard that they've had a lot of weddings here. "said Roze," I'd love to be married here, wouldn't you?"

"Can we go home now? "sighed Near.

"I bet Romeo never said that to Juliet," pouted Roze.

"Romeo was an idiot."

"He was not," she scowled," he was romantic. Your about as romantic as a pile of rocks."

"At last we see eye to eye," said Near.

"So this date isn't completely shot, I take one of these flowers with me," said Roze, plucking of a handful of buds from the wisteria vine.

"You can't do that," yelled Near, taking the flower away from her," didn't you see the sign that said you are forbidden to pick the flowers, or they'll fine you 500 dollars."

"No, one will know," she said.

"No one will know, huh?" came a voice behind them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe we been banned from the botanical gardens," sighed Near," at least we didn't have to pay the fine."

"Wow, getting us kicked out of a place like this, Near," said Roze amazed," you really are dangerous."

"It wasn't my fault!" said Near.

"Don't deny it Near; you are a bad boy at heart."

Roze grabbed Nears face and kissed him on his bee stung lips.

"I have to be going, see you later, bad boy, "she said jumping into the nearest taxi.

"Aaaaaaaaah, my lips are burning," said Near.

"That must have been some kiss," said Mello, as he got out of the car that came to pick Near up.

"So how did your date go?" asked Matt," I had to come along and see."

"Did you use the manual," asked Watari.

"The manual," shouted Near," this is what I think of your manual."

Near threw the manual on the ground and began to stomp on it.

"That must have been some date," said Matt.

"It sound better than, my last date," said Mellow, with a shrug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hey, it really great when you review this story. I try to make each date special and I want to know if you like your date or not._

_Love to you all_

_Mari_


	30. Date 29 Bluesharp Babysplit Beyond

Warning- The dates you are about to read are rarely successful. If you want successful dates you will have to write your own.

**Date 2 Blues-harp Babysplit Beyond Birthday Ember and L **

"Alright," said Watari, looking at his list," L you are next on the list."

"I don't think I want to go," said L, doubtfully.

"And may I ask why," said Roger.

"Didn't Near have to be sent to the infirmary after his date?"

"That was due to a bee sting and a cold," said Watari.

"Then why was a physiatrist in there?" asked L.

"He just came for a visit," said Roger.

"Do you think I suddenly grow stupid at this time of day?" scowled L.

"Matt socks grow mushrooms this time of year," said Mello.

"Thank you for that bunch of useless information," sighed Roger.

There came a sudden knock on the door and Roger rush out of the room to answer the door.

"That's you date now," said Watari," I don't want to hear another word about it."

Roger ushered a lovely young lady into the room," this is Ember," he said.

"Hello, you must be L," she said, holding out her hand.

L looked at the hand closely as if it was a grenade, before slowly extending his own and shaking hers.

"I asked my friend and her date to come a long," she said," I hope you don't mind."

"Of course he doesn't mind," said Watari," the more the merrier."

"I always thought that saying went,' the more to bury her."

They all turned around to see an almost replica of L walking through the door.

"Here she is," said Ember," this is my friend Blues- harp Babyspit; we just call her Baby Blue and her date…..

"Beyond Birthday!" everyone shouted.

"I see that you have already met," said Ember." Wow you two look enough alike to be….."

"Clones," said Baby Blue.

"I was thinking more on the line of twin," said Ember." Who would have ever though that there would be another guy that looked like _him._"

"I assure you that I am the one who originally donned this appearance," said L.

"Well you might have started that look," said Baby Blue, "but my B.B. perfected it!"

"There is no perfecting that look," said Ember. "Well, anyway, we should have fun horseback riding on the beach."

L grabbed Watari collar," If I could have a moment of your time," he said, furiously.

Once he got in the corner he fervently whispered," Are you out of your mind? You know I had nothing but trouble the last time I went horseback riding. Horses hate me!"

"Um, L," said Near," we can all kind of hear you."

"That is the wrong attitude to have L," said Ember," you should always get back on the horse that threw you."

"I didn't mind so much when he threw me," said L," but when he sat on my face, my dignity was somewhat shattered."

"Maybe he was just tired and didn't see you," offered Matt.

"Then why was he laughing," scowled L."Besides it's not just the horse's, have you forgotten that BB is crazed homicidal manic."

"Oh, he appears to everyone like that….. but once you get to know him you'll see that he is much worse. Isn't that write B.B., darling," said Baby Blue throwing her arms around B.B.

"Do I get to burn something, now" he asked,

"Not yet honey," she said," wait until we get to the beach."

"She's your friend?" asked L.

"She's not exactly my friend," said Ember," she is more like my blackmailer."

Xxxxxxx

"We're finally here!" said Baby Blue.

"Thank goodness, "sighed Ember," I couldn't stand another chorus of 99 severed heads on the wall."

"And I always thought that song was about bottles of beer," said L.

"You really are boring, "sighed Baby Blue.

"Yeah how boring that we want to date people who don't want to kill us," scowled Ember.

"Welcome to the Beachside Horse Riding Club," said a friendly blond girl."I am Anna, can I sign you up for our 2 hour horse ride."

"I don't think I can stand those two nuts for two more hours," said L.

"You mean there someone weirder then you," she asked.

"Is there going to be any blood or violence on this ride," asked Baby Blue.

"Maybe to you," the Anna scowled.

"There's hope B.B., come on," shouted Baby Blue

"This is Alex, "said the blond," he will be taking you on the trail ride."

"Hi Alex," said Ember," My name is Ember and this is L.

Alex took a long look at L and said," Lady, what have you got against horses."

"That's it! I'm out of here!"said L.

"I sure he was just kidding," said Baby Blue.

"There are two of them?" said Alex, as he caught sight of B.B.," This has got to be cruelty to animals."

"Alex, would you please find horses for these people," said Anna, impatiently.

"I'll try, but I can't think of any I hate that much."

Xxxxxx

"Aright L, this is your horse," said Alex.

"Wait a minute did you hear that," said L.

"Wow," said Alex," I didn't even know a horse could growl."

"Just get on there," said Ember pushing L on the horse.

"What is my horse's name, "asked Baby Blue," Bloody Eye Fiend.

"That's Daisy," Alex said.

"Horsey," said B.B.

"Stop that foaming at the mouth," shouted Alex," and what's that stuff all over your hand."

"I think its jam," said B.B. before licking his hand." Yeah it's jam.

"You sicken me," said Alex.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, that ride was a disaster," said Alex

"I had no idea a horse would drag L so far, "said Ember, "I guess we better get him the hospital."

"You'll have to pay for all the blood he stained the horse with," said Alex.

"You guys have fun," said Baby Blue," we are going to the beach and build a romantic fire…around us. Then B.B. kiss me."

"No, I said, and then I'll kick you," said B.B.

"Whatever.


	31. date 30 Raven and Mello

**Date 3- Raven and Mello.**

"Alright, Mello, it's your turn," said Watari," Mello? Mello? Where is Mello?"

"Who iz this Mello you are talking about," said someone is the background in a pathetic French accent.

"Mello, is that you? "asked Matt.

"I don't know who are talking about; I am za new French maid."

"French maids don't wear leather and carry guns," said Near.

"At least not when I'm awake," said Matt.

"I knew buying this apron was a waste of money," said Mello.

"Buying a sexing apron is never a waste of money," said Matsuda.

"Well finding me a date is a waste of time because I refuse to have anything to do with this," said Mello.

"You have no choice you signed a document," said Watari.

"Is this the paper you had me sign after feeding me fifteen candy bars?" asked Mello.

"At times like these one must take drastic measures," said Rodger.

"Besides," interrupted Watari," your date has been chosen by our special computer. She is a perfect match for you."

"What would a computer know about love? Have you ever seen a computer fall in love?" said Mello.

"It happens all the time in movies and animes," said Matt.

"I mean in real life," scowled Mello.

"I feel passionate about my computer," said Halle," only it's hatred, not love."

"We will have no more words about this, you are going on this date and that is final," said Rodger.

"Where are we going any way?" scowled Mello.

"You and your lovely date, Raven, will be mountain climbing," said Watari.

"No way," said Mello." There are two things I fear in this world. Heights and women who can push me from them."

"I tell you have nothing to worry about," said Watari, "I guarantee it."

"So that's it!"said Mello.

"What's it! said Roger.

"You're trying to kill me. You found out that I related to some guy who a multi-billionaire who just passed away leaving me his vast fortune. Now you and this hussy are planning to do away with me and as my guardian you'll get all the money and……"

Matt whacks Mello upside the head with the dating manual," hey these things are good for something."

"If Watari wanted to kill you there would be much easier ways," said Near.

"Maybe he has a Lolita complex and him and this young girl plan to run off together," said Mello.

"Don't do it Watari," said Matsuda," she kill you off, just to get you half. I seen it dozens of times in the movies."

"Nobody is trying to kill Mello," said Watari.

"Yet," whispered Light.

"Now let me introduce you to Raven," said Watari, as she entered into the room.

"Not bad," said Matt.

"She won't look good standing over my broken body," growled Mello.

"It is a long drive to Pinewood Adventure," said Raven.

"Before we leave, can I check and see if you have a police record?" said Mello.

"Actually you are not the first guy who has asked me that," sighed Raven.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Mello, get out here right now," yelled Raven.

"You said we we're rock climbing," said Mello," that is not a rock, it's a mountain."

"Do you want me to come out or do I have to drag you," she said.

"I don't know," said Mello, sly," that sounds kinda fun."

"Using my taser," she smirked.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he growled.

Mello and Raven walked up to the entrance desk," hello, we would like to sign up for the beginner rock climbing class."

"She would like to," said Mello," I'm being forced to."

"I assure you sir," said the man at the desk," rock climbing is safe and fun."

"I'm sure that's what you tell all the future corpses," scowled Mello.

"Listen," he said leaning over to Raven," I get off at six, so if you want to call me my cellphone number is…..

"Hey, we are on a date, "said Mello," only a jerk would pick up on a girl who's on a date with another guy."

"Normally I agree," he said," but you are just asking for it!"

"Come on, Mello," said Raven," dragging him away before a fight broke out.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome, my name is Joe the Jock" said a tan, teethy instructor, "since it is your first day we will be working on repelling."

"I'm repelled from this entire experience ," grumbled Mello.

"First thing you need to do is secure your equipment, said Joe.

"Mello stop super gluing the gear to your body, Mello" said Raven," they have to use this gear again."

"That's okay, I brought my duct tape."

"Give me that," said Raven.

"How dare you," yelled Mello," duct tape is the gift of the gods."

"If you're done, "said Joe," we will be heading down the side of the rock."

"Heading down," panicked Mello, "I thought we were heading up."

"For the first lesson you learn how to go down," said Raven.

"How about for the first lesson we just visualize going down the rock," said Mello.

"Why you are smiling like that, "asked Raven.

"Sorry my visualization got away from me," said Mello, slyly looking at her.

"Alright Mello, it's time for you to go down the rock, "said Joe.

"Wait a second, "said Mello," I've seen on sky diving videos that they sometimes strap one person on to another. I could go for that. My arms around hers, my legs wrapped around her waist, and my breath on her ear….. I think that would be a great idea."

"Buddy," said Joe," that's a fantasy not an idea. Now get down there."

Joe gave a slight push a as Mello slid a small distance.

"Just follow me," said Raven.

"I not so sure, "said Mello uncertainly.

"Oh no, I blacking out," yelled Melllo.

"Mello, for goodness sake open your eyes," shouted Raven.

"Oh," he said, sheepishly.

"See it's not so bad," said Raven as they were halfway down the rock.

"Yeah you're right, this is great," yelled Mello," this is ……

"Mello watch your footing!" shouted Raven.

Ahhhhhhhh h !!!!!!!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is he okay?" asked Raven.

"Well, there are no broken bones, he just has a few bruises that all," said Joe.

"Oh Mello," said Raven," I'm so sorry I got you hurt.

"I think if you kiss it, it will feel better," said Mello.

"Were does it hurt?" she said, smiling.

"Here," she kissed his head, "here," she kissed his cheek," and "here" he said pointing to his mouth with a cheeky smile.

"Oh alright," she said and leaned over and kissed him.

"I can think of one other place that hurts……..

"Don't push it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ugggg ……I am so sick……………………..send cookies…….


	32. DATE 31 Date 4 Matsou and L

Watari Dating Advice rule 27 #: When going on a date, always try to avoid places that might be life threatening. That way you can totally turn you attention on your date.

**Date 4 Matsou and L**

(I have already done L at the Fair so I made it a Carnival instead.)

"Now, let's see, who is up for the next date?"said Watari.

"Well the computer has match L's name up with a Miss Matsou Michiyo," said Roger.

"What!" shouted L," I don't want to go on any date. Don't I have any say in this? "

"No!" said Watari and Roger together.

"Well, I refuse," he said," your dates are too dangerous."

"We've taken care of that," said Rodger," sign here."

"What is this?"asked L.

"It's an insurance policy."

"Why do you guys get all the money in case we die," said Matt, reading over L's shoulder.

"It's only fair," said Roger," we made out the insurance policy."

"I'm a genius," said L," what do I need with romance. Isaac Newton never got married."

"Yeah or Albert Einstein!" said Matsuda.

"Actually Einstein had four wives," said Near.

"I bet he met them all on blind dates," huffed L.

"All of you are wasting your breath because you are going on a date. Roger is bringing her in now," said Watari.

"This is Matsou," said Roger ushering in L date," isn't she lovely."

"Oh, thank you Mr…."

"Just call me Roger," he said, kissing her hand.

"Um...okay," she said, shyly.

"You have to admit, she is pretty," said Stephen.

"So is poison ivy," said Near.

"Hello, L," said Matsou, "this is my first blind date. I hope we have fun."

"Um, sure," said L," eyeing her suspiciously.

"You two will be going to the carnival," said Roger," there is a taxi outside."

"If I die I would like my body buried a Lovely's All Day Desserts," said L.

"I not sure how they will feel about us bringing your body to their store," said Mello, with a shrug.

Xxxxxxx

"I like two tickets please," said Matsou to the guy at the ticket booth.

"One ticket for the hottie and one ticket for the emo," he said.

"Oh, um... I don't think he is an emo," she said.

"Oh, my fault," he said, leaning over leering at her," one ticket for the hottie and one for the freak."

"Would you just give her the tickets, already," huffed L.

"I'm sorry he was rude to you," said Matsou.

"It alright," said L," his jr. high education doesn't cover manner's I see!"

"I heard that!" he shouted.

"L let's walk a little faster," said Matsou, grabbing his arm.

Xxxxxx

"Look L there is a clown making balloon animal's," said Matsou," Let get it to make us one."

"Yes, and then my life will be complete," sighed L.

"What would you like, young lady," said the clown.

"Um, how about a pony," she said.

"Alright," said the clown, "what would you like sir."

"How about an unemployed clown."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, I've never seen a balloon animal that looks like _that!" _

"That is one sarcastic clown," said L.

"Well, you better pop it, your scaring the children," she said," How about something to eat. I see what I want there."

"I see what I want there," said L," meet you back here."

L finally came back to the table where Matsou was waiting.

"I got burgers and fries," she said, "what did you get?"

"Twenty- six cotton candies and three ice cream cones," said L.

"How did you even bring that over here?"

"It wasn't easy."

"I think we should eat somewhere else L," said Matsou," that old lady barfed from just watching you."

Xxxxxxxx

"Hey, it's face painting," said Matsou," let's get our face painted."

"Don't you think that is rather childish," said L.

"Well, if you don't want to," she said, sadly.

"Oh, very well," sighed L.

"What would you like," asked the face painter.

"I like the princess design," she said.

"Of course and what would you like sir?" she asked.

"How about Einstein's theory of relativity," L said.

Xxxxx

"I got all of it off," said Matsou, giving L face a last wipe with a paper towel, "I can't believe she wrote that on your face."

"A women wrath is a fury," sighed L.

"Let's go and win a prize at one of those booths," she said.

"I'm always up for a challenge," he said.

Xxxxxx

"You can stop now, L," said Matsuo," you have already won me six teddy bears, nine dolls, various plastic toys, and something blue and indefinable.

"I haven't won here," said L, pointing to a booth nearby.

"That okay. I can't believe you won every game you play," said Matsuo," your perfect, like Mary Poppins."

"Except I don't have an umbrella that makes me fly……..yet."

"Let's ride on a rollercoaster," she said.

"No thanks, they make me scream like a girl."

"How about we go over on the picnic ground and watch the sun go down," Matsou suggested.

"That sound reasonable safe," said L.

The both went down on the grass under a tree.

"This is nice isn't it," she said.

"It would be nicer if I didn't have seventeen candy wrappers stuck to me," said L.

"I really had a fun time," she shyly and leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"That was nice," said L.

"L," started Matsou, suddenly her eyes grew big, " run!"

"Why?"he asked.

"Because there is a group of ticket takers, clowns, and face painters coming this way."

"Who knew they would form a posse," said L.

"Taxi "yelled Matsuda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am soooooooo busy right now, but I will try to write as often as I can.


	33. Chapter 34 Demetra and Light

_Rule 32: Never give out to much information on the first date. Your enemies might come and try to kill your date at a later time._

**Date 5: Demetra and Light**

"So Watari, whose your and Roger's next victim," asked Matt.

"That would be me," said Light," though I hardly would call me a 'victim'"

"No," said Matt," but now I think of your date as one."

"You are whimsical aren't you Matthew," said Light, not even sparing him a glance.

"You're going on a date?" asked L," but what about Misa?"

"We locked her in the bathroom," said Matsuda.

"It will be three or four hours before she notices that she is even locked in," said Stephen.

"What I what I want to know is whose going to let her out," said Ide.

"I think it is only fair that we draw straws," said Mello.

"I always lose at that stuff," said Matsuda," I'm so unlucky."

"There is no such thing as luck Matsuda," said Near.

"Yeah," said Mello," your cursed."

"Hello, there is a lot of conversation going around that is not centered around me," complained Light.

"Well, it centered around your crazy girlfriend," said Mello.

"Misa is not crazy," said Light," she is just misunderstood."

"Misunderstood?"

"Yes, she thinks that since she loves me, that she should be the only women in my life and that I shouldn't see anyone else. Obviously she misunderstood."

"Light, your date is here," said Roger leading in a lovely, young lady," her name is Dementra."

"Hey, her name sounds like a video game character," said Matt," Light, can I have this one?"

"Get away from me peasant," said Light," she is my date."

"It's nice to meet you, Light," said Demetra.

"You can call me prince charming, if you want," said Light, kissing her hand.

"Um, I think I'll call you Light," she said.

"Names don't matter, for tonight will be the best night of your life," Light said, with a big smile.

"Gee, I didn't think it would happen so soon," said Demetra sarcastically.

"Yes, it has, you lucky girl," he said.

"And to think when you woke up this morning I thought it was going to be an ordinary day," said Halle , rolling her eyes.

"Shall we start on your dream date?" said L, taking her arm.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"To paradise, my darling."

"Here," said Halle, handing Demetra a paper bag.

"What's this for?" asked Demetra.

"You might get a little sick on the road to Paradise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here we are," said Light, "at this fabulous restaurant."

"I can't believe this place is actually called 'Fabulous Restaurant," said Demetra, in disbelief.

"Oh, it's been fifteen minutes, it's time for me to kiss your hand again," said Light.

"Ah, that's alright," said Dementra," I am already going to hard time explaining this hickey on my hand."

"Very well," said Light, ushering her into the restaurant.

"Matradee," said Light, "we need a table for two."

"Oh, your light Yagami, aren't you," said the Matradee, fairly gushing out his name.

"That is correct," said Light, giving her a winning smile.

"I've heard all about you from the other girls," she said," you really are the most handsome guy ever."

Dementra coughed loudly to make herself noticed.

"Are you on a date or something?" she asked, positively giving Dementra the death glare.

"Yeah, something like that," said Dementra," and I at least like a free meal out of this date."

"I'll get you a waiter," she said, turning a winning smile back to Light.

"Let me be his waitress," shouted one of the waitresses.

"No, I want to be his," shouted another.

"It is my turn," pouted a third waitress.

"I am he's waitress and that's final," said the forth girl.

"You don't even work here," said the matradee.

"So," she said, with a shrug.

"Just pick one, Light," sighed Dementra.

"I think up a number between one and ten," said Light.

"That's enough, she is going to be our waitress," said Dementra, pointing to the first waitress.

"Oh, I so happy," she said," I could just cry."

"Would you just take us to our table?" Dementra shouted.

"This way," she said, never taking her eyes off of Light," which table do you want Mr. Yagami."

"You can call me Light," he said," and we would prefer a table by the window."

"Only the best for you Light," said the waitress," how about this table?"

"Um, there are still people eating here," said Dementra.

"I'm sure they are almost done," said the waitress.

"Almost done!" said the man at the table. "All we have gotten is our salad and bread sticks."

"Well, go eat somewhere else," shouted the waitress," nobody want you here when Light wants this table."

"Fine!" said the man, grabbing his wife's hand and leaving.

"I sorry about the dishes on the table Light," said the waitress," I remove these right away."

"I can't believe you just did that!" said Dementra to the waitress.

"It's no big deal," she said, with a shrug.

"They were senior citizens!" Dementra almost shouted.

"Calm down Dementra, your making a scene," said Light." If we could have some more water…?"

"My name is Karen," said the Waitress.

"Karen then," said Light.

The waitress swooned almost dumping the used water cups in the lap of the person behind her.

"Cute kid," said Light, as she walked away.

"I can't believe this," said Dementra, "how could you bring me, your date, to a place where all the female help goes gaga over you. "

"This happens where ever I go," said Light," you know how girls are."

"I know how_** these**_ girls are and it makes me ashamed we share the same gender," scowled Dementra.

"It's not their fault, it only natural that girls want to be with a good looking guy like me. You should be ecstatic."

"Ecstatic ? I don't go out with guys just because he is good looking," she stared at him with disbelief, "not all of us are that shallow."

"I have a lot of great things going for me besides my looks," said Light," did I tell you I was a tennis champ, probably best in the country."

"I see modesty is another of your redeeming qualities," she sighed.

"I happen to also be a super genius," said Light, proudly.

"You are?" she said in a bored tone.

"Yes, and it's a good thing for you I don't mind going out with dumb girls."

"What!" she said, jumping up and slamming her hands on the table.

A waiter came rushing to their table completely out of breath.

"Are you Dementra," he asked her.

"Yes," she said.

"There are a gang of waitresses here and I think they are going to jump you."

"That's it!" she shouted, and then she turned to the waiter.

"Is your shift done?" she asked him.

"Um, yes," he said surprised.

"How would you like to take me to the movies?"

"That would be great," he said, taking her arm and leading her out of the restaurant.

"I guess she just could help but feel inferior next to a guy like me," sighed Light," Waitress!"

Do you have any funny dating advice? Tell me please.


	34. Brand New Season

The New Blind Date- Death Note Edition

It was an early November morning when Mello walked into cold, damp warehouse. The building was lit only by the light of a single lamp, hung from the ceiling above.

From what he could tell from the room was empty, except for a row of chairs in the front of the building next to a make- shift stage of boards and wooden boxes.

"This doesn't look like the Grand Ceremony of CALL, The secret society of **C**hocolate **A**nd **L**eather **L**overs," he said, gazing around him in disappointment.

Mello was about to leave, but then saw a lone figure stir from where it had sat huddled in one of the chairs.

Mello approached the stranger hesitantly until he noticed a pair of goggles reflecting the sparse light.

"Matt is that you?" he asked.

Matt lifted up his head revealing that sorriest excuse for cosplay Mello had ever seen. It consisting of a red hat with an M taped on it and a paper sign around his neck that said "Mario".

"What are you doing at the Gamer's convention," said Matt, looking up at him in surprise.

"Gamers what?" said Mello.

"I got a flyer saying that they were having a Gamer's convention here and the first 100 people who came in costume got the new Death Toll game free."

"I got an e-mail to come here, too, "said Mello," but it wasn't for a gaming convention."

"Mmmmm , that _is _strange," said a voice suddenly behind them, which caused Matt and Mello to jump up in the air.

The turn to see the ivory form of Near behind them, holding three or four thin white boxes.

"What are you do here?" said Mello in an angry voice. He didn't like to be surprise, especially by Near.

"I received a text saying that I had been chosen to compete in a puzzle contest. But when I saw that you two where here, I knew I had been mislead. It's not like you people would even have a chance against me."

"Like we would do something as nerdy as a puzzle contest," said Matt, taking off his Mario Brother shoes.

Suddenly the door in the front of the warehouse was flung open and someone came frantically racing towards them.

"Who's that?" said Near.

"I don't know but it probably someone I hate him," said Mello, felling rather cross with this whole situation.

"It's me Matsuda," he said, squirming around in obvious excitement.

"Yup, I hate him," said Mello.

"You hate everyone," scowled Near, plopping down in the nearest chair.

"Everyone has a hobby," said Mello, making a conscious effort to sit as far away from Near as possible.

"So where is my money?" said Matsuda. "I thought they would throw a better party then this when they give away that kind of cash."

"What are you talking about?" said Near.

"I got a phone call saying I won the lottery," squealed Matsuda.

"You don't play the lottery," said Mello," you said it was stupid."

Matsuda grabbed Mello from behind and placed his hand over his mouth and whispered fiercely," don't say it out loud. I don't want them to know."

Mello slowly took Matsuda hand from his face and handed it back to Matsuda with a cold look in his eyes.

"You touch me again;" he said to Matsuda," and even your shadow with never find you again."

"Somebody's jealous that I going to be a millionaire" huffed Matsuda.

"Do I think we should tell him that there are no lottery people here," said Near.

" Yes, and hurry," said Matt, with a smile on his face," I want to watch him cry,"

"Did you say there was no lottery?" whimpered Matsuda.

"Matasuda," said Near, placing his hand on Matsuda slumped shoulders," are you going to cry?"

"No, I 'm just... going to kill myself," he said, falling to the floor in despair.

"Can I watch," said Matt, looking at Matsuda fallen form in amusement.

Before Matsuda could say anything there was a swift knock at the door.

"Oh great, who can that be," groaned Near.

The door was flung open two figures burst forth for the doorway. The first was tall, dress in what appeared to be a ridding outfit. The second, who they could tell was a female, even from this distance, lay clutched to arm of the first.

They walked casually through the door and first person turned to the women, snapped his fingers and said," Misa, the door."

"Light, silly, I know it's a door," she said, "what else would it be."

Light placed the back of his hand to his forehead and gritted his teeth, before saying, "Misa, I meant for you to close the door. How many times do I have to tell you that if you want to be my simpering female companion, you have to fulfill my every wish no matter how ridiculous or insane it may be."

"Oh, Light" giggled Misa," you're so cute when you talk that way."

"Yes," he said smugly," I know. But we don't have time to waste on my perfection. We must press on."

He and Misa quickly marched into the brightest part of the room and Light shouted toward them," Alright, all you Kira worshiper I'm here to help you."

"Huh?" said Matsuda.

"Please," he said, holding his hand up," save your question until after my opening speech. Just get into a line and fill out these forms and raise up your sleeve so I can brand you with my logo."

"What are you talking about?" said Matsuda.

"Isn't this a meeting for Kira Anonyms?" said Light," Wait a minute what are you idiots doing here?"

"Look who's talking," sneered Mello," you look like a moron in that outfit."

"This just so happens to be a very fashionable riding outfit," scoffed Light," and though I don't ride horses, it does come with this nifty riding crop that I can whip around making neat-o sounds.

Light then proceed to take his crop and whip it around in the air for several minutes laughing maniacally whenever the whip hit an object.

Suddenly he stopped mid-whip and looked around him," wait a minute, what are you all gathered together. This is a trap isn't it?"

He was interrupted by violent knocking at the door and suddenly the sound of a gun blasting metal.

"Stephen ,you idiot," came Halle angry voice," the door wasn't even locked. You could have shot off my finger."

Anthony rushed passed the fighting pair to where Near was sitting and grabbed him in his arms.

"Near," he said," we received a ransom note saying your life was in danger."

"It is," said Near.

"It is?" Anthony said, in a worried tone.

"If you don't let go of me, I am going to suffocate," gasped Near.

"What is all this?" shouted Halle.

"It appears we have all been led here under false pretences," said a voice from behind them.

They turned around the see L hunched up form lurking in one of the chairs.

"How long have you been sitting there, L" said Matt.

L got up from his chair and look around the room slowly," Actually was the first one to arrive here, I've just been observing you all from distance."

"What a pervert," scowled Misa.

"Why it is always perverts with you," scowled Light.

"With the way she dresses, I can see why," said Halle, behind her hand to the others.

"From what I've gathered we have all be lead here under false pretences," said L.

"Your quite wrong there," said another voice, coming from the opposite direction.

" B, is that you?" asked Mello.

" Yes, it is I," he said, slowly as if not completely sure.

"Well, what are you doing here,' said Matt.

"I received a note saying that B would be waiting here in this warehouse..." He suddenly looked himself over, before laughing weakly and saying," and B is here. My letter was the only one that spoke the truth."

Everyone grew silent and turned to look at B who was laughing quietly and hugging himself.

"That's it," said Matsuda," I'm outta here. I'm not spending another moment with that jam sucking lunatic."

Suddenly the light flooded the warehouse and they saw the stage had a single microphone in the middle of it.

Anthony, Matsuda, and Mello went for their guns as the rest of them cast wary glances around the room.

A figure dress in black moved to the center of the stage as everyone in the room grew silent.

"Welcome, everyone," said the mysterious voice," I gathered you for a very important mission. I will need all of you here to fulfill this most important quest."

"I take orders from no one," said Mello, heading towards the exit.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said man up the front," my partner has just turn on the switch that will electrocute anyone who tries to leave this room."

Light jumped up on one of the chairs and pointed his gun to the man on the stage , saying dramatically, "just who are you?"

The man flung back his hood revealing the face of Watari, who stood there smiling at them triumphantly.

"Watari?" said Near," you're the one behind this?"

"I don't get it?" said Matsuda, scratch his head in puzzlement.

"No, but I do," say L, slowly " the last time we gathered together like this..."

"No...," said Matt, cringing with fear.

" He wouldn't ," gasped Near.

" Welcome everyone to our new Wammy Dating Service," said Watari.

Out came a cry of despair and dread that world has never know before.

"The Wammy house is in need of financial assistance and we have started our own website where people can date our wonderful staff," said Watari.

"You turned us into gigolos!"shouted Stephen.

"Of course not," said Rodger, who had joined Watari on the stage," the people don't pay money to date you."

"Then how does the school make money?" asked Mello.

"Advertising," said Watari, with a huge smile on his face," everyone wants a piece of the action."

"Well, I don't," said Mello." Your blind date make Dante Infernal look seven day slumber party in a girl's dormitory."

"I still have nightmares about them ," said L, with a shiver.

"I'm breaking out in that weird rash again," said Matt, scratching himself all over.

"Find a happy place, find a happy place," Near keep whispering to himself, over and over.

"Ah, come on guys," said Watari," it won't be so bad this time."

" Tell them about the game show," said Roger, smiling eagerly.

"I don't think I want to hear this," said Matasuda," I feel rather afraid."

"Oh, yeah, you all remember that Dating Game Show from 60's to early 80's?"said Watari.

"Most of us weren't even alive then," said Misa.

"We will be bringing that show back and hosting it at the Wammy house," said Rodger," Isn't that wonderful?"

"I'm leaving," said Near.

"But Near," said Halle," you will be electrocuted."

"I think I prefer it to this," he scowled ,shooting a death glare to Watari.

"Common folks, we aren't just doing this for money," said Watari, placing his over his heart, " we want you to find your one true love."

The room fell silent as all eyes fell on the on Watari in a wave of disbelief.

"Alright it's all about the money," said Roger, " but who knows who you'll meet."

"That's what we're afraid of, "said Light.

"I know, L, honey," said Misa," that game show sounds like fun."

"Now I know we are in trouble," said Matt.

"None of this really matters because you are all going to do it," said Watari, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Or what?" said L.

"Or," Watari said," will lock you in this warehouse and bring out the singing group Roger and I belong to..."

"Geriatric Hometown Choir," butt in Roger.

" and well, sing a non-ending medley of our favorite show tunes." Watari threatened.

"What?"shouted Anthony," that's not fair."

"That like choosing between death and torture," said Mello.

"Which one is torture?" asked Matsuda.

"Did anyone say torture?" said B," I'll be first in line. I brought my own matches."

"Just sign right here," said Rodger, handing him a paper," this is your contract."

" I never knew my life would end this way," sigh Near.

Hey guys, I have the winter off and I going to start this fic again.

The rules are the same for the blind date.

Leave a review with your "name", character you want to date, and where you want to go.

(See example in chapter 1)

For Bonus fic play the Dating Game.

( If you want to do this game leave it on your review as well as your date or even instead of your date. Every five dates or so we play the game. I hope everyone understands)

This is how you play

Ask three questions

Example:

1. What's your idea of a perfect date?

2. What is the thing you like most in a girl?

And a stupid question.

3. If you were a flavor of coffee, what flavor would it be?

Then pick a number between 1,2, or 3.

It will be fun. I hope someone tries it.

(If you interested you can read about the Date Game on Wikipedia and watch episodes of the game on youtube.)


	35. Chapter 35

Season 2 Date 1 Near and Far

Near approached the Wammy house with the thought of making a break for it and taking the nearest ship to China. But he knew that with Watari connections he would have Near back here in a few hours with no sweat.

He wouldn't dare try to escape anyway, for according to the contract he signed with Watari, if he missed any of his appointments, two more dates would be added.

"I felt like Faust selling my soul to the devil, "Near complained to Halle, who stood beside him.

"At least we didn't have to sign in blood, "she scowled.

"B, did, "say Near, with a sigh.

Halle gave a notable shiver at the mention of B name and Near couldn't blame her. Last time they were gathered together, Halle had been eating a strawberry sucker and rested arm on the table while talking to Anthony. When she tried to place the sucker back in her mouth, she felt something holding her hand back. She turned and saw her hand emerged in B's mouth up to her wrist. She delivered a swift kick in the ribs that sent him flying across the room. After that she went into the bathroom and didn't come out for forty-five minutes.

"He's got a thing for strawberries," Near had told her.

"Well, he's going to a thing for internal bleeding if he touches me again," she said through her teeth.

They walked through the doors of the Wammy House and into the music room where Watari had instructed them to gather.

Everyone else was already there, slumped in their chairs, looking anything but happy.

Near found a chair farthest away from where Roger and Watari would be standing, hoping that the age old adage "out of sight out of mind," might be of helped to him.

Watari and Roger walked into the room with a cheerful expression and quickly looked around the room.

"What's with all these sad faces," said Roger, looking around the room." Is this a dating service or a funeral?"

"I much happier at funerals," said Mello, balance his gun on his forefinger.

"I don't see why all of you are making such a fuss over a little school fundraiser!"said Watari.

"Most school sell cookies for fundraisers, Watari!" scowled Matt.

"Most schools don't have jacuzzi," said Roger.

"I never saw a jacuzzi at school," said Near.

"I never said it was for the kids," said Rodger," you think working with you kids is easy?"

"Enough of this jabbering, it dating time!" said Watari, with excitement in his voice," let's see who it's going to be."

"I'll do anything if it not me," said Near.

"You could wish on a star," said Anthony.

" That stupid, but I desprite," said Near," Oh, wishing star, grant my wish."

"The first date is Near," said Watari.

"Anthony, I want you to burn all my Disney movies," said Near, through his teeth.

"Near, we have a great date for you," said Watari." She has a lot of things in common with you."

"I'll bet," he said, rolling his eyes.

"No, really," said Rodger." She smart, petite, and about your age."

"Still not interested," said Near, turning his back to him.

"She a puzzle champ," said Roger, in the way a person holds a piece of meat in front of a dog.

"She is?" he said, taking the bait.

There came a knock at the door a cute, young girl walked through the door. She smiled at Near before walking over to Watari.

"This is you date Near," said Roger," and get this, her name is Far."

"Her name is Far!" said Matsuda," and his name is Near. So it's like Near and Far, Far and Near. Near and Far, Far and Near."

"Yes, Matsuda we all get it," yelled Near," a four year old child would get it."

"Hey, Near," said Matt interrupted," she's really cute. I wouldn't mind going on a date with her."

"Yeah," said Mello," she's way way, way, way, way, way, way, way, way, way, way... "

"Are you finished yet?" scowled Near.

" Way, way, way, out of your league," said Mello, with a smirk.

Watari escorted Far up to where Near stood staring at her in a bored fashion.

"Hi Near, I'm Far "she said," My real name is Farah but everyone calls me by my nickname. What's your real name?"

"If I told you, I would have to kill you," said Near.

"Boy, are you touchy about your name, "she said, backing slowly away from him.

Watari push her back toward Near and laughed nervously as he said," Near, likes he's little joke. Why don't you tell him about the date you two are going on?"

"We're going to the skating rink just around the block," she said, smiling again.

"Skating?" said Near," I never been skating."

"Its lots of fun, I know you'll like it," she said, smiling invitingly.

"The only problem with this albino is he'll blend right into the ice and disappear," laughed Matt.

"That ridiculous," said Rodger, "but I think this bright red scarf, would look nice on you."

Roger grabbed Near and wrapped the scarf with a knot around his neck. "Now doesn't he look handsome?"

"As my good deed for the day, I'm biting my tongue," said Mello.

"Hurry up," said Watari, grapping both of them by the arm and shoving them out the door.

As Near and Far walked down the street to the skating rink the leaves of November swirled around them. Far thought it was quiet romantic and she turn to say something about it when she caught Near expression, which could only be described as a look of pure boredom.

"What's wrong with you?"she asked Near.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You look all bored," Far said.

"I have to look bored," he said," it's my trademark."

"Well, I going to see that you're not bored on this date," she said, with a smile

"Don't mess with my bordem,"he said with a sigh, "it's what makes me who I am."

"Look , we're here," she said, grabbing he's arm and raced toward the skating rink.

Far arrived at the front desk excited and out the breath," Hurry and get our skates."

"I'd like two pair of skates," said Near.

"Sure," said the man behind the desk.

Suddenly his eye got wide and he smile directly at Near.

"Snuffy the Snowman!"he said," I thought you were sick. Boy, will everyone be glad you made it!"

"I beg your pardon," said Near.

"He thinks you're the rinks mascot," said Far, examining him slowly." You know, with that red scarf on, you really do look like him."

"Well, I not some stupid snowman," he grumbled.

"He not stupid," said the man, defensively," he probably smarter then you."

"I happen to be a genius," Near said with scorn.

"Snuffy is poplar to," huffed the man," he wouldn't have to come to the rink with his sister."

"She not my sister!" yelled Near.

"We met on a dating site," said Far.

"You were swindled, babe," he said to Far," I'd demand my money back".

"I didn't pay any money," she said.

The man looked at Near again and said," you were still swindled."

"Shut up and give us our skates," said Near, through his teeth.

The man flopped down the skates on the counter and Near grabbed them fiercely and headed towards the rink with Far trotting behind him.

"I'm sorry he teased you," she said, when she caught up with him.

"Then why were you laughing?" he asked, angerily sitting down on the nearest bench.

Far slowly sat down next to him and smiled gingerly as she began to lace her shoes.

"Near," she said coyly, looking at him through her eyelashes," Since you don't know how to skate, I can teach you. I hold you really tight so you won't fall."

"It's true I have never skated before," said Near, in a bored tone," but I am I genius. I think I can figure it out. I don't want to look like some idiot, clinging to a girl."

Far looked at him dubiously and said," something has been largely neglected in your education, boy"

If Near heard her, he didn't honor her remark with an answer. He instead he got up and hobbled over towards the rink.

Near legs began to shake as he first stepped out on the ice and Far felt sorry for him and decided to offer her help again.

"Near why don't I..." she started to say.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't need your help," said Near.

"Fine," said Far, beginning to get angry," let's see you skate."

Near pushed away from the wall with a thrust and within second both his feet slipped out from under him and he slide across the ice on his rear.

Far glided across the ice to where Near has stopped and snidely remarked," wow, your right. You're the best butt skater I've ever seen."

"I was just caught off guard," said Near, getting up slowly rubbing his behind." Watch me this time."

He rose to his feet, by grabbing on the rail and tried again to launch himself across the ice. This time he fell forward on his face as he slide across the ice.

Far skated to where Near's fallen body lie and chuckle as she said," give up."

"Yes," he said, his voice muffled for his face was still in the ground.

She picked him up from the ice and had him place his arm around her. Slowly they began to skate around the rink.

"See," she said," isn't this nice?"

"It's not...bad" Near admitted, as they stopped to catch their breath.

A little girl came up to where they were standing, smiled at Near and yelled," Hey, look it's Snuffy the Snowman!"

Suddenly Far and Near were surrounded by a large crowd of kids pressing them against the rail of the rink.

"Snuffy, I want a hug," said one of the children.

"Snuffy, Snuffy," said another," do the snowman dance."

A three year old had taken the edge Near scarf and was wiping her nose on it.

"Ewww," said Near pulling his scarf away from her and shouting," I'm not Snuffy the snow man!"

" Yes, you are," shouted the children.

"No," said Near, suddenly getting an evil look in his eyes," I am Snuffy evil twin. We had a battle and I killed Snuffy and took his identity.

"Near!," said a shocked Far.

The kids looked a Near in horror for a few minute and then slowly they began to whisper among themselves.

"I guess there only one thing we can do," said one of the boys.

"Yeah," agreed the girls.

"Michel get out the hockey sticks... we're going to kill this guy."

"I think you should thank me for saving your life," said Far.

"Thank you," grumbled Near.

"It's a good thing I had my tiara hair clip," she said.

"Look Jenny," said a little girl, rushing over to where they were standing," here is the evil snow man who was turned good by the snow princess."

Both the girls hugged them and their moms came and took picture of them.

Near rolled his eyes and asked," where did you get that wand?"

She scowled and answered," I ran over a fairy godmother with my bike. It's a pencil, Near. Sheesh"

Both of them were quiet for a few moments as the skated slowly along.

"Look," said Near," we're both cold and tired, why don't we go in that back room over there."

Far turned and looked at slowly." What do you have in mind."?

"Well," he said softly," its private and quite, no one will disturb us...

"Yes..." said Far, eagerly.

"We can have puzzle contest," he said, enthusiastically.

Far let out a long sigh, before saying, "gee, I thought we were going to do something stupid, like, make out."

"Let's, hurry," said Near, grabbing her arm.

"I told you I was the best when it comes to putting a puzzle together," said Near.

"Yes, you are," agreed Near.

"You may be a skating champ, but I will all ways triumph when it comes to puzzles," he said smiling triumphantly.

"Of course you will, Nearykin," said Far, taking Near arm as they came to the gate around the Wammy House.

Near turned suddenly and looked at her suspiciously, before saying, "you were really trying, right?"

"Of course," she said, innocently.

"You didn't try your hardest, did you?" he accused." You were patronizing me."

Far sudden grabbed Near, bent him backward and kissed him on the lips...hard.

Both of them were panting from the kiss as she asked, "Now what you think about your stupid puzzles,"

"I... want," he slowly panted,..." a rematch."

She dropped him on the ground and turn around angrily.

"Hey, where are you going?" Near asked.

"I going to get a date Snuffy the Snowman! " she yelled back.

Sorry, it took so long to write, but man have I been busy. Plus this story is a longer than the ones I use to write.

Please review or the fic can't continue and poor Watari and Roger will be without their hot tub.


	36. Chapter 36

Season 2 Date 2 Alex and L

Watari gazed at the list of names in his hand wondering who the next victim lucky person would be going on a date.

"L," he said," I know you will just love this girl who asked for you."

"If she asked to date me," said L," there must be something wrong with her."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" asked Watari.

"I wouldn't want to go on a date with me," said L," and I like me."

"Personally, I would love to go on a date with me," said Mello." I'm gorgeous, smart, have a great personality...

"Do you want us to leave you alone with yourself," laughed Matt.

"I'm sure this girl sees some quality she likes about you, L, "said Watari, "or she wouldn't have asked for you."

"I suppose," said L." But many girl's find such qualities like my lack of hygiene, fashion, social behavior, and constant habit of always be right to be slightly annoying."

"I think it's only fair to warn this girl," sail Halle.

"Well, she asked for you, so she's stuck with you," said Watari.

There came a knock on the door and a lovely girl walked into the room. She smiled and walked confidently over to where L was standing.

"She looks normal enough," said Mello.

"She looks pretty darn good from over here," said Matt." How come I haven't gotta hottie of my own yet."

"I sure our dates will come up, Matt," sighed Mello.

"Yeah, but with my luck I end up dating the cousin of B," he said, with a pout.

The girl held her hand out to L and said, my name is Alex, and I hope we have a fun time together."

L reached over and took one finger from her hand and shook it lightly between his fingertips. This handshake made her arch her eyebrows and glance at Watari with a confuse expression. But Watari just smiled as if there was nothing unusual about this hand shake.

"I thought we could go to an anime convention for our date." said Alex, finally." Doesn't that send like fun?"

"That depends," said L." What is an anime?"

"Aren't those really bad pimples you get when you're a teenager," said Matsuda.

"Not, acne, anime," said Matt." It's one of those Japanese cartoons."

"I remember watching one, "said Matsuda," it had a robot guardian and the quest for galactic justice."

"Oh, those things." said L," I have no interest in an animated television series that have unrealistic characters in unlikely situations, especially if it deals with moral issues."

"I feel like somewhere...off in the distance... Dozens of people are rolling their eyes," said Stephen.

"Wait, a minute I remember watching this one anime I. It had these slave girls..."started Matt

Mello clapped," I don't think she is interested in hentai, Matt."

Halle rolled her eyes and said,"Is there anything creepier then teenage boys."

Stephen smiled and said," That fact that teenage girls love them."

"So are you ready to go, "said Alex, "I brought our costumes..."

"Are we traveling incognito? Is someone after you?" asked L quickly," This is really a mission isn't it."

"Chill," said Matt," People always dress up at these conventions. It's called cosplay."

"I don't care what is called, I refused to dress up," said L, almost pouting." costumes stifle my essence."

Watari grabbed L by the arm and pulled him over to the corner and said, "L, you do what that girl says or I'm afraid I will have to take drastic measures."

"And just what drastic measures do you have in mind?" said L.

"We'll there's that picture I have..." began Watari.

"You wouldn't!" said L.

"I would hate for the public to know..."

"Hey, every man has his moment of weakness," said L, turning his face away and whimpering," even me."

"But for a genius like you..."

"Don't say it!" he gasped

"... to be caught watching Spongebob Squarepants!" said Watari" "The very idea."

"Alright already," said L" I'll do what you say."

L walked back over to where Alex was standing and said, "I would be very happy to dress up and go with you to this Anime thing."

"Great we're doing Full Metal Alchemist," said Alex," I going to be Edward and your going as Roy.

"You're going as a boy!" said L, "you can't go as a boy!"

"A lot of girls dress up as boys," said Alex." The costumes are more comfortable and they'll know I'm a girl."

"This Roy character is a boy right?" asked L.

"Of course," said Alex.

"I thought we all might have to cross dress to get into this anime thing," said L.

"Would you quite complaining and put on your costume," said Alex," I'll be waiting outside for you in the taxi.

L looked at the costume and sighed." The things a man will do to protect his reputation."

"Here we are," said Alex," let's hurry up and get our tickets."

L stared around in amazement," such a large crowd just to honor this anime thing."

"It very popular around here," said Alex, rushing to get into a long line of people waiting outside.

"These people look like a bunch of weirdo's to me," scoffed L, looking around the crowd with distain.

"You're no judge," scowled Alex.

"Beg pardon?" ask L.

"Look if these guys are weirdoes then you're their mothership," she said, with a smirk.

"Hey! What that's supposed to mean?"

"You wear the same style of clothes every day, your hair looks like it's been cut with a weed whacker, you're so pale you could haunt a house, and your diet is the dream of every six year old."

"I'm eccentric," scowled L.

"Your weird," said Alex," fortunately I like weird, so it all works out."

"I don't think I like the way the whole conversation is going," huffed L, placing his arms across his chest.

"Oh, quit whining and read this pamphlet," said Alex," It will show you what activities we can do today."

L glanced over the cover of the pamphlet Alex handed him and read the title at the top.

"Babes and computers?" he said, dryly.

"That this year's theme," said Alex with a shrug.

L turn the pamphlet to the back and suddenly his eyes got big and he let out a long, low whistle.

"Wow," he said, drooling slightly," wowie, woo woo. Now that's what I call really hot. Wow."

"Boy, are you a per..." Alex started to say.

"That is the most amazing computer I've ever seen," said L, his eyes bugged out in admiration.

"What?" said Alex, in surprise" I thought you were talking about this big breasted anime girl."

L looked at the cover slowly before raising his head and saying," While her voluminous figure does appeal to the fantasy side of me, but it is over ruled by my sense of logic."

"Logic?"

"Her proportions, though ideal to the male ego, in real life would enable her to sit up or even walk erect," he said will a sigh. "She has to crawl on all fours, making her appear like a female gorilla."

"I love you, will you marry me," said Alex, dreamily.

"What?" said L.

" Oh, I sorry," said Alex," it's just nice to know a guy who has a true concept of what a women's proportions should be."

"Look, we're finally at the door," said L, grabbing her and rushing over to the ticket office.

"I'd like two tickets," he said, to the bored looking woman in a Moogle T-shirt.

"Would you like a one day, two day, or three day, silver, gold, or platinum?" she asked.

L looked at her in confusion and said," um... I not sure..."

The women sighed and looked at her long manicured finger nail before sudden spouting out," the silver one, two, and three day passes are standard admittance. The gold one day pass comes with a "Babes and Computers" poster, the gold -two day pass comes with poster and a regular plushie, gold day thee day pass comes with your choice of designer plushie or autographed picture.

"She seems to be speaking in some strange language" L whispered to Alex as the women continued.

"Now the platinum one day pas gives you your choice between a designer plushie and a poster. Platinum two day pass gives you a disk that lets you play part of the newest video game unreleased and a designer plushie and your choice between an autograph picture and poster. And the platinum three day pass gives you a bag to hold your game, poster, picture and designer plushie.

"Is that all?" scowled L.

"There's more," she said, gaze back at her nails.

"We'll take two, one day, silver passes," said Alex.

The woman gave them their ticket with a scowl and said," I should have known you were cheap by you pathetic costumes."

"Hey!"shouted Alex.

"Let's just go before she starts talking again." said L grabbing her arm.

"Hey, look its Roy and Edward," said a boy as they entered the main room." Can I have your picture?"

"Sure," said Alex, hugging L and smiling widely.

L looked at the boy in horror as he took his picture.

"Nooooo," he said grabbing the camera and throwing it on the floor.

"What are you doing?" yelled Alex.

L grabbed her arm pulled her aside and said," I can't have my picture taken! I have to remain unknown."

"You idiot," she shouted," no one's going to recognize you in that outfit."

She went over to the boy who was staring at his smashed camera in amazement.

"Sorry, about that, "said Alex," he works for Sony and he hates Kodak cameras. You can have my camera."

The boy took the camera, looked at L and angrily said," I suggest you take some anger management classes, buddy."

Alex sighed and said," come on to the I want to get some new mangas and stuff."

Alex gabbed several of her favorite mangas and was admiring a cute stuff animal when L happen to catch a glimpse of the price tag.

"These things are way over price," said L," I could find them much cheaper for you online."

"Hey," said the man at the booth," we don't need that kind of talk around here. Why don't you move along and make room for people willing to pay our prices."

Alex walked away from the booth, red cheeked, and said," that was so embarrassing."

"Don't you want to save money?" said L.

"No, I like to be caught up in the excitement. I don't mind paying a little extra, it part of the fun," she said, with a sigh.

"Well, why don't we go to my place and we can flush dollar bills down the toilet," said L sarcastically.

"Let's just go, okay" sighed Alex.

"Good idea," said L, as Alex pilled her bag of purchases into his arms.

"Look, "yelled a young girl, running up to them quickly, "it's Roy and Edward. I want a picture of you kissing."

"Kissing?"said L.

"Yeah," said the girl's friend eagerly, who was standing beside her.

"You don't understand, this is our first date and we..." he started to say.

"I WANT YOU TO KISS AND I WANT IT NOW!" yelled the girl, stamping her foot on ground.

"L, she's a fan girl," warned Alex," you better give her what she wants or she may turn violent."

"Fine," said L, leaning over and kissing Alex on the cheek.

"No," yelled the girl," I want a real kiss or I'll scream that your tried to attack me."

"What! "said L, through his teeth," Is there anything else you want?"

The girl paused and thought for a moment, before leaning over and whispering something in her friend's ear.

Her friend shook her head and said," they wouldn't let them do that here, out in public."

"How old are these kids? Twelve?" exclaimed L, staring at them with look of astonished disgust.

"It's the fanfiction," said Alex, with a shrug.

"So kiss already," said the girl.

L leaned over and placed his lips on Alex's, who flung her arms around his neck and gave him kiss that gave the fangirls their money's worth.

L found he liked it very much.

The girl's giggled and thanked them. Alex made sure they would send her a copy.

"Alright let's go." said Alex.

"Yeah," said L in a tired voice," home sounds good."

"Home," said Alex," who said anything about home? There's a Star Trek Convention down the road. You're going to look great as a Cleon."

L began to cry.

Authors Note

I have been insanely busy this month. I literally wrote this fic a couple of sentences at a time. I will try to write the next one as soon as I can.

Please Review


	37. Season 2 Date 3 X13 Mello and Matt

Season 2 Date 3 X13 Mello and Matt

"No, stop I can't take it anymore," cried L, as Matsuda gave his ears another long yank.

"Why on earth did you glue on those plastic Cleon ears with super glue," said Near.

"I didn't glue them on," scowled L," my date did. She said she thought it was spirit gum."

"At least you date doesn't cheat at puzzles," scowled Near.

"How can you cheat at puzzles, Near," scowled Halle," that's impossible. Women today...

"Oh, no, here comes the 'women today' speech," said Anthony, as Halle went on her normal rampage.

"I still think it might be worth it date the two cuties you did," said Matt.

"I thought you didn't want to go on these dates," said Near.

"A man can change his mind," said Matt.

"I glad to hear it because you're going on the next date," said Watari.

"Alright!" yelled Matt, raising his fist up in the air." Let me guess, she is a hot gamer girl. We could start the night at the Arcade, grab some pizza, and then end the night playing on the gaming console of her choice. It will be perfect!"

"Um, as I read this a little closer," said Watari, sounding nervous," it seems that she's requesting more to the date. She wants Mello and you..."

"Oh, you mean a double date?" said Matt," that's fine with me. The arcade is right next to the Dessert Palace and while my date and I are playing video games Mello and his girl can watch his favorite movie," Chocolat."

"It's not quite that," said Watari," this girl is donating 100,000 dollars..."

"100,000 dollars!" exclaimed Matt." Did you hear that guys? Mello and I are worth..."

"Matt, will you let me finish," said a frustrated Watari," this girl wants your date to _be_ Mello."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right," said Matt. "Could you say that again?"

"She wants you and Mello to go on a date!" said Watari loudly.

Suddenly the room went quiet as everyone stared at Matt who gazed at Watari in a state of shock.

"Are you out of your mind!" yelled Matt.

"It seems this young lady is the head of a fansite in which the pairing of you and Mello is the theme. She and many other girl fans raised the money to make the bid," said Watari.

"Pairing?" ask Stephen." You mean romantically?"

"It's called yaoi," said Halle, casually.

All the boys in the room turned and look at Halle.

"How would you know that?" said Anthony.

"I... uh..." Halle's face turned red.

"Halle, I'd expect something like this from Misa, but you," said Stephen, shaking his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Halle, leaving the room in a huff.

"I don't want to go on a date with Mello," whined Matt." He's not cute and he doesn't even like video games."

"We should take a look at this girl's site," said Matusuda." L, can we use your computer?"

"No," shouted L.

"Anthony," commanded Stephen," grab him by the ears and don't let him go until we say so."

"Hey," shout L, as he struggled to escape.

"What is this site called?" said Near.

"X13's Matt and Mello's Love Paradise," said Watari.

"I'm having second thoughts," said Matt.

"Here we are," said Matsuda, click on a site that had hearts floating across the screen." Let's click on artwork button."

Everyone huddled around the computer as the different artwork appeared on the screen. Their eyes grew wide at and they all turn and looked at Matt whose face had turned a bright cherry red.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" scream Matt, nonstop.

"Wow, these girls are very well acquainted with male anatomy," said Matsuda.

Aaaaaaaaaa," continued Matt.

"Is that even possible," said Stephen.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"Matt, breathe or you'll pass out," said Near.

"Aaaaaaa...hip!" gasped Matt, finally collapsing on the floor due to lack of oxygen.

"Come on, Matt, "said Stephen," it's not that bad."

"Are you kidding? Just look at that picture!" said Matt.

"All right, it's pretty bad," said Stephen, trying not to laugh.

"Hey," said Near," let's look at that folder."

"Which one?" ask Matasuta.

"The one marked fem!Mello," said Near, pointing to a pink colored button in the far corner of the screen.

"No," shouted Matt," I don't want to see..."

Matt stop short and Matsuda let out a long low whistle as the images began to fill the screen. The first one was Mello in a long, lanky, black dress with slit up the side for his leg to go through. In the picture his hair was still in a short bob but his face was touch with makeup and his lips where a gorgeous blood red.

"Let's look at that one," said Near, quietly.

They clicked on another image to see the curvaceous form of Mello in a skimpy negligee looking up seductively.

"Now that what I call a date," said Stephen.

Matt stared at the screen with his wide open and said slowly," yeah."

"I wouldn't mind...," started Matsuda, stopping suddenly and said," Do you hear that?"

"What?" said Stephen.

"I thought heard someone breathing really hard," said Matsuda.

Everyone paused for a second before Matt yelled," everyone duck!"

Suddenly a rein a bullet exploded across the screen. Everyone turned to Mello standing behind them with a crazed look and a smoking gun.

"Mello!"yelled Matt, jumping up grabbing his arms," calmed down!"

Mello thrashed in Matt forced the gun out of his hand.

"My computer!" yelled L,"I told you not to touch it."

"Um, sorry," apologized Matsuda.

"Luckily, I have gunshot insurance," said L, with a sigh.

"What is that?" yelled Mello, pointing to the destroyed computer screen.

"It's a fansite with us as a pair" said Matt, still try to calm Mello down.

" The girl that runs that site is giving the school 100,000 dollars for you to go on a date." said Stephen.

"We've already spent the money," said Watari," so you have to go on the date."

"Where is my gun?" yelled Mello" That old man's about to have a ventilated head!"

"Wait a minute, Mello," said Watari, cringing away from the blond," just think of all the good the money will do."

"Why should we raise money for you," yelled Mello.

"Yeah," said Matt, slowly letting Mello go." I never thought about that."

"While he's busy pouring in money to his site," said Mello," we haven't had a hit on our site in over three months."

"You guys have a site?" asked L.

"It's called Guns, Girls, and Games," said Matt. "We wanted to get enough subscribers to help raise money for our chocolate/ game fund."

"A worthy cause indeed," sneered Near.

"So why would we waste are time helping you unless we get part of the action," said Mello.

"But I told you, the money has already been spent . We put it towards the new library," said Roger.

"Well, you had better get..." Mello started to say, but Matt interrupted.

"Wait a minute," he said," this girl's sound pretty desperate if the willing to fork over 100,000 dollars."

"Yes, I'd say they were," said Roger.

"Well," said Matt with a large smile," there is no reason we all can't get a piece of this pie."

A girl, who went by the alias of X13, felt excited as the taxi pulled up to Whammy House that evening.

She got out of the car and had just asked the driver to wait when suddenly both Matt and Mello grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to the entrance of the Whammy house.

"I had a dream like this," she said, happily, "I don't suppose we're going to make out."

"Well..." said Matt, slowly.

"Focus man," said Mello, hitting him softly on top of the head.

"Oh, yeah," said Matt, turning to X13." We're here to make a deal with you."

"A deal," she said," but I already paid 100,000 dollars."

"That was your deal with the Wammy House; this is the deal with us," said Mello, in a matter of fact tone as he handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" she asked, looking over the paper slowly.

"These are the things we want in exchange for our services," said Mello." You are planning to go on our date with us and take picture and video's of our activates."

"Well, yes..." she said.

"We only ask for the same courtesy," said Mello, in a matter of fact tone."Let take a look at item one."

"For a half hour date, we require you and ten of your friends( our choice of course) to take part in a slumber party with picture and a three minute movie. Pillow fight is mandatory, as is our choice of their sleepwear."

"What!" said X13, looking at the list in amazement.

"You will notice ," said Matt, " every additional fifteen minutes of our date will require two more picture of the girl's slumber party as well as interviews answering questions from our viewers."

"Any hand holding between Matt and I, requires you to provide at least a dozen bikini clad female, carry various weapons," said Mello, " I provide the weapons of coarse."

"In exchange for Mello and I hugging, head resting or touching other then hand holding I want you girls dressed as my favorite video game females."

"Are these costumes even wearable," said X13 looking over the pictures Matt picked out.

"And in the case of kissing (if there is to be any) we will want you ,and twenty others, to wear these outfits to the beach while caring a sign with our logo."

"Any the else," she scowled," would you like me to rip open a vein so you can drink my blood."

"Let's not get nasty," said Mello, handing her the contract to sign "as long as we're clear on the terms."

"What a fangirl has done to get a little action," she said, with a sigh.

Matt and Mello stood outside one of those fancy French restraints, La Aisselleby name, while X13 gave them instructions.

"This is a list of romantic activities we want to see you do at each of these locations," she said.

"Where will you be while all this is taking place?" asked Matt.

"I'll just try to blend in," she said, with shrug."Just pretend I'm not here."

Matt and Mello walked up to the maitre d' and said" I believe we have two tables reserved for us."

"Would you be Matt and Mello the gods of love," said the maitre d', trying not to smile.

"I... um... guess we are..." said Mello, blushing.

"Right this way," he said, leading them to their booth.

As soon as they were seated Matt said, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, no you don't. You just want to sneak off and smoke," said Mello.

"I don't see why I can't," Matt grumbled.

"Because if I have to kiss you, there is no way I am breathing in you foul tobacco ridden breathe," said Mello. "And after dinner, you better be eating on those mints I bought you."

"None of my past dates have ever complained," scowled Matt.

"Obviously females of low standards and breeding," said Mello, looking casually over his menu.

"Are you ready to order," said the waiter, who had just arrived at their table.

"Yes, I would like a hamburger with fries," said Matt.

"Hold the onions," said Mello.

Matt gave Mello a death glare, but his eyes had already return to his menu.

"I will have roasted guinea fowl Alsacian style,"said Mello.

"What's with that order?" asked Matt.

"Some of us have finer taste, unlike some slobs I know," said Mello, and the mouthed "pity date" behind his hand to the waiter.

"What was that you were doing?" asked Matt, suspiciously.

"Nothing," said Mello, quickly." What do we have to do on this date, anyway?"

"It says," said Matt, reading off the list," accidental brushes of the hand, shy looks, blushes, whispers in ears, and laughter."

"You got to be kidding," said Mello.

The waiter came up to their table looking a bit concerned and said," I'm sorry to bother you, but there is a woman behind that potted plant taking pictures of you two."

"Oh, that's okay," said Matt.

"Yeah," said Mello," she is our paid voyeur."

"Are voyeurs being paid now?" asked the waiter.

" No, you don't understand," said Matt." She paid our school 100,000 dollars to take pictures and videos of our date."

"You're kidding,' said the Waiter." In my days we just had bake sales."

"Times have change, "said Mello, in a matter of a fact tone.

"I need to take my break," the waiter said.

"Hey, what about our food," yelled Mello.

"Alright, here we are at the winter carnival," said Mello," what are we suppose to do here?"

"The scenario is this," said Matt," were supposed to go over to the "Topple the Penguin" booth and I win you a stuff penguin. You are so happy that you throw your arms around me and then get embarrassed. Then you explain that this is the first stuff animal you ever had and you name it after me."

"I feel like we should be wrapped up in cotton candy," sighed Mello.

"Let's just get this over with," said Matt, rushing towards a brightly colored both with penguins standing in a row.

" Now let me get this straight," said Matt, to the man who owns the booth," I knock down three penguins with three balls and I get a stuffed penguin."

"No, you get a card," said man," and when you get three cards you get a penguin."

" I don't want to waste that kind of time," said Matt." Can I just buy one of those penguins?"

"Sorry pal," said the man," we don't work that way."

"The man wants a penguin," said Mello, pulling a gun out of his side pocket.

"Who am I to argue?" said the man, handing Matt the penguin.

"Oh, Matt I love my penguin," said Mello, jumping up and down. "I will call him Mattie, and he shall be my Mattie."

"Don't overdo it," said Matt." I'm going to get some hot coco.

"I want extra marshmallows," said Mello.

"Yeah, yeah," said Matt, waving the back of his hand in Mello direction.

Mello felt an arm go around his shoulder as tall, black haired man, lean over and said in a leering tone," hey baby, ditch the loser and come with someone who can treat you right."

Before Mello had even had time to respond the dark haired man received a resounding blow on the head with a battery operated curling iron.

"You stay away from him or I'll turn the curling iron on and you'll really feel pain," said X13, who appeared out of nowhere and was glaring at the man with death in her eyes.

"What is all this?" said the man, rubbing his head," I thought you were with that guy."

"I am," said Mello," but this girl is paying 100,000 dollars to document our date."

The man looked at X13 slowly and said," I never imagined you girls would be cornering the market on weirdness."

X13 made Mello and Matt hold hands all the way back from that winter carnival.

When they started take back roads and covering their hands with their sleeve she threaten to tear up their contract (which they let her hold till the date ended) so they begrudging headed back to the main road.

They final reached Wammy House and X13 looked at them expectantly.

"This is a perfect place for the kiss," she said, pointing to an old oak tree covered in snow.

"Well," said Mello," let's get it over with."

"You can act more romantic then that," complained x13.

"Can we hurry? "asked Mello." This snow is ruining my leather snow jacket."

"Okay," said Matt, grabbing Mello and kissing him violently. Both of them struggled until Mello finally fell over with Matt on top of him.

"Get off me you big lummox," yelled Mello, give a kick in the stomach.

"Ow!" yelled Matt rolling aside," I'm moving, already."

"What was with that kiss?" Mello scowled.

"I thought If I had to do it, I would do it right," said Matt.

"The only way that would be right," scowled Mello," is if you were kissing an octopus."

"I thought it was great," X13 said, snuggling her camera happily and skipping towards the taxi.

"I'm sorry about I messed up," said Matt," I promise I do better next time."

"What make you sure there will be a next time?"asked Mello.

"Um... If it's okay with you? "asked Matt, softly.

"Matt," said Mello, wiping of a small snowflake that fell on Matt's cheek.

Mello..." Matt whispered back.

"Do you really think there is that many desperate fangirls?" said Mello, whispering in excitement.

"Of course, there is," said Matt, getting excited." They'll do anything to get pictures of us."

"Well, have every guy subscibing to our site, "said Mello.

"I'll have more games then I know what to do with," said Matt.

"I'll be swimming in chocolate," squealed Mello.

"Well be rich, rich, rich," they chanted together.

"I take it the date went well, "said Watari.

"Yes," said Mello," and from now on we handle Matt and Mello merchandise.

"Ungrateful," scowled Roger.

Okay a few things, about this fic

a. I loved writing this fic.

b. Matt and Mello site is a guy fantasy site, it's not porn.

c. The English translation of the French restaurant The Armpit. Haha

I had a lot of fun writing this and I wish I could write fanfiction all the time. I asked Santa to send me an elf, but so far no luck.

I like getting your request for dates, but it is also nice if you tell me how you like this fic.

I love you all

Mari


	38. Season 2 Date 4 Sydney and Beyond

Season 2 Date 4 Sydney and Beyond

Mello sat on a pile chocolate wrappers while Matt placed his 4th new game into his PSP.

"Ahh common," begged Matsuda," let me take a look at your site. I'm dying of curiosity."

"Nothing doing," said Mello," you're going to have to buy a subscription like everybody else."

"But I'm broke, right now," whined Matsuda.

"Well, that just too bad," said Matt, turning his back to the desperate Matsuda.

"I can't believe you two have this great site and all that money, just because some crazy girls want to see you two go on dates, "pouted Matsuda.

"I just about giving the people what they want," said Mello, with his mouth full of chocolate.

"Well, more the one person can play at this game," said Matsuda." Stephen we're going on a date."

"Excuse me?" said Stephen.

"Forget it, Matsuda," said Matt," there is no demand for you two."

"Yeah, you just don't have what it takes," sneered Mello.

"Well, Stephen could wear goggles and smoke a cigarettes and I could wear leather like you," said Matsuda.

"Hey," said Mello, putting his hand in Matsuda's face," no one wears leather like me."

"How about a cow?" broke in Near.

"You better start running marshmallow boy," shouted Mello, jumping up from his seat," because my fist impression is about to become a permanent feature to your face."

"The next date is here, "said Watari, rushing in.

"Unless Near has a date with death, I don't want to hear about it," sneered Mello.

"Well, you're not far from wrong," said Watari. "Someone wants a date with BB."

"What?"said Mello," is she insane?"

"Then she and Beyond should get along very well," said Near.

"Did I hear anyone say insane?" said Beyond ,popping up suddenly.

"Where did you come from?"shouted Mello.

"Some say I was born, "said Beyond, slowly smiling," personal I believing I am a spawn of darkness."

"I won't argue with that," said Matt.

" I heard you say I had a victim, I mean, date," said Beyond.

"Her name is Sydney," said Watari," she should be arriving any moment."

"You're wrong," said a voice behind them," I'm here now!"

"Where did you come from?" said Watari.

"My mother swears I was born," she said," but I think..."

"Let me introduce you to your date," Watari interrupted her," you did request Beyond Birthday.

"Heck, yes I did," she said." Where is he?"

"I think that's him over there, chewing on the table," said Near, sarcastically.

"Oh, isn't that cute," she said, running toward Beyond.

Beyond look up at her as she kneeled down to beside him and stared at her with curious red eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Sydney," she said," I'm your date."

"I had a hamster name Sydney," said Beyond," he died...almost by accident."

He began to his crazy laughter which was joining by Sydney's cheerful giggling.

"Oh, Beyond, you have such a good sense of humor, "she said.

"Um, yeah," said Stephen. "Why exactly did you request this guy? I mean his not exactly ….um.."

"Sane," said Near.

"Some girls like guys with good looks, or a lot of money, "said Sydney. "I just happened to have a weakness for red eyed, jam sucking, maniacs."

"I feel like I'm in a Tim Burton movie," said Mello.

"Beyond wants to go outside," he said jumping, towards the door.

"Alright, let's go, "said Sydney, grabbing Beyond's arm.

"Before you go you might want to take a few of Beyond's things," said Watari." Here's his jar of jam and his favorite straightjacket…."

"That looks like fun," she said, holding up the straightjacket to her body," looks like it would fit's me too."

"Figures," whispered Matt to Mello.

"You might want this first aid kit and list of emergency numbers," said Watari.

"Beyond wants to go," he complained.

"Where are you going?" asked Watari.

"There is an Ice Festive in the park," she said." They are having contests, food, rides, and things like that.

"Beyond wants to go now!" he shouted, dragging Sydney out the door.

"Don't let him bite anyone," said Roger," our insurance isn't paid up."

Beyond continue to drag Sydney through the snow covered streets with no real direction in mind.

"Hold on Beyond," said Sydney," the park is this way."

She finally resorted to grabbing his shirt collar and leading him around the streets in this fashion.

"Hey, lady," said a little boy, who watched Sydney struggle with Beyond, "That's one weird looking dog."

"He's not a dog….." Sydney started to say, but the little boy ignored her.

"I've never seen a dog with red eyes before," he said.

"Beyond knows when you will die," he said.

The boy suddenly burst into tears and a woman ran up threw her arms around the child.

"Andrew what's wrong?" she asked.

"That dog tried to kill me," he said.

"How?" his mother said.

"He said I was going to die," he cried.

"Don't be silly," his mother said," dogs can't talk."

"He can talk…" started Sydney.

"You don't have to humor him," said the woman, dryly.

"His not a dog!" said Sydney, firmly.

"Oh, you're one of _those_ pet owners," the woman said." I should guess when

I saw how you dressed him in cloths."

"He's not a ….."

"Come on, honey," said the women, grabbing her sons arm," as long as he didn't bite you I guess you won't need rabies shot."

"The very idea," said Sydney, "thinking you have rabies."

She gazed at Beyond slowly before saying, "You don't, do you?"

Beyond jumped up and down and said," Rabies, rabies, rabies."

"Look there is the Ice Festival," said Sydney, ignoring him.

"Beyond likes ice," said Beyond." It's cold, like death."

"Oh, Beyond, "Sydney laughed," I just love the way you talk. Let's go get some tickets."

Sydney ran to the ticket booth, still holding Beyond by the collar and said the man at the booth," we would like two tickets, please."

"You want a ticket for your dog?" asked the man.

"He's not a dog!" she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked," Because a dog would get in free."

"You right, he's a dog," she said, quickly." I'll take one ticket."

Sydney quickly grabbed her ticket and a hauled Beyond through the gate.

"Oh, look Beyond," she squealed," they're having a snowman making contest."

"Beyond decorate a snowman?" he asked.

"Yes, you can decorate it however you like and then they judge whose snowman is the best."

She lead Beyond up to the nearest snowman a plopped him down in front of it.

"I'll be right over here," she said, pointed to the snowman a few feet in front of him.

Sydney had just finished putting the finishing touches on her snowman when she heard Beyond yell," I'm done!"

Sydney turned around and walked to where Beyond stood looking proudly at his snowman.

"Wow, Beyond," said Sydney," that's really creative."

"Yes, Beyond knows," he said.

"I've never seen anyone sever the head and arms of their snowman and violently jab knifes into it torso," said Sydney." That even looks like real blood."

"Someone call an ambulance this man was stabbed in the leg," shouted someone in the crowd.

"Beyond did you stab that man?" asked Sydney.

"Beyond doesn't think anyone saw him," he said.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Sydney." He's one of the judges, now you'll never win."

"Beyond is hungry."

"I suppose we artist do need fuel, "she said," there's a food stand."

"Beyond only wants jam," he said.

"Okay, I'm going to get some hot chocolate and cookies," said Sydney.

"I want my jar!" yelled Beyond.

"Here you go, Beyond," she said," quit chewing on your arm."

When Sydney had returned from getting her snacks she saw Beyond cracking the jar open the side of the table.

" Oh no, you don't Beyond," she said taking the jar away from him," I know how you like to chew on the glass, but internal bleeding isn't good for you. I got you a bowl for your jam.

"Beyond never has any fun," he said, grudgingly taking the bowl.

Sydney merrily munched on cookies while Beyond stuck his head in the bowl and began to slurp up the jam."

"Mommy, I want to eat what he is eating," said a little girl, looking at Beyond with admiration.

"I sorry," said Sydney," they don't sell that here."

"What is it?" asked the woman.

"Blood," said Beyond.

"Oh no, Beyond dear" said Sydney," this time it's only jam."

"Oh," he said, somewhat disappointed.

"That is a degusting joke," said the women, turning away angrily.

The little girl lagged behind and turned to whisper in Sydney ears," he is so cool!"

"I know!" Sydney whispered.

"Let's go look at the ice sculptures," said Sydney, after finishing her snack.

"Beyond has to go to the men's room," he said, slowly.

"Alright, I wait right here," she said, sitting on a bench outside the ice sculpture display.

Sydney had already waited over twenty minute and was beginning to worry about Beyond, when suddenly she heard the sound of yelling coming from the ice sculpture display area.

"My sculpture has melted," shouted a man.

"My sculpture is ruined," yelled women.

"Look I found a blow torch over here," someone yelled.

"There's another over here," came another voice.

Sydney suddenly smelt a smoky scent from somewhere behind her. She turned around to see Beyond sitting on the bench trying to look innocent.

"Be-yond," said Sydney in a drawn out voice. "Did you really go out to the bathroom?"

"Yes, Beyond went to the bathroom," he said, not looking at her.

"Beyond you are on fire," she said, dumps snow on him and putting him out.

"Beyond likes to be on fire," he sulked.

"Beyond you didn't go to the bathroom" she said." He went to across the street to Blowtorches R' Us. Didn't he?"

Beyond hung his head and his bottom lip quivered.

"Oh Beyond," she said, hugging him," I can't stay mad at you."

"There he is," shouted a man, pointing a finger at Beyond." He's the one who melted our statues."

"He's the one who stab judge Williams," said someone else.

"That's the dog that tried to attack my son," said the woman.

"Beyond thinks we should run," he said, grabbing her arm.

"Oh Beyond," said Sydney," you really are the perfect date."

I wish I had time more time to write these and it seem like these take forever to write. Still I keep trying to write as many as I can.

Tell me if you love me.


	39. Season 2 Date 5 Nady and L

**Season 2 date 5 Nady and Ryuzaki**

"Reign of terror strike Ice Festival yesterday," Matt read, from the newspaper." Unknown couples were believed to be responsible; species of one still under debate."

"That's Beyond for you," said Mello.

It's a good thing he wasn't caught," said Roger." Can you imagine how much that would have cost us?"

"That's hardly seems ethical not to tell them," said Near.

"Did you hear a voice just a minute ago," said Roger.

"I didn't hear anything," said Watari.

"I see money is the only thing speaks in this institute," scowled Near.

"Well, folks we have the next date," said Roger to the group.

"And what poor soul is to fall prey to your unhanded, money making scheme," said L.

Roger put his arm around L's should and said," do you get the feeling that vultures are circling around your head?"

"Meaning I'm the next to victim?" sighed L.

"What does she look like," Matt said, looking up from his game.

"Here's her picture," said Wartari.

Matsuda grabbed the picture from Watari and gazed at it a long time before letting out a sharp whistle.

"Hey, let the rest of us see," said Matt, as he and the others gathered around Masuda.

"She requested a date with L?" asked Anthony," she looks so…."

"Classy and sophisticated," said Stephen."And L is…"

"A stinking slob," said Mello.

"Who's stinking?" said L," I took a bath last week."

"You don't have what it take to entertain a women of her prestige," said Light," I better take her off your hands."

"Light, where have you been?" asked Matsuda.

"I have better things to do then waste my time with you peasants," huffed Light.

"You're hiding from Misa again, aren't you," said Near.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Light. "But… if the phone rings, I'm not here."

"I'm sorry Light," said Watari," but the Miss Nady asked for L and the date is going to be for L."

"Actually you will be using the name Ryuzaki?" said Roger.

" Mmmm," pondered L," I wonder if there is something more to her."

"What do you mean?" asked Roger.

"She could be a spy," said L.

"A spy" said Light," that would explain it. Why else would a lady like her give you even so much as a second glace."

She is not a spy, L," said Watari," I had her background checked, just like all the others."

"Perhaps she is more clever than the others," pondered L.

"Excuse me," said a voice," my name is Nady. I requested a date with a Mr. Ryuzaki."

Light ran towards her and kissed her hand,"Ah, mademoiselle, I am here to save from making the greatest mistake of your life."

"You're not Mr. Ryuzaki, are you?" she asked, slowly taking her hand away from Light. "I thought he had black hair."

"I am Ryuzaki," said L." I will be you date."

She glanced him over, taking in his messy hair and slouched figure.

"Yes," she said," they told me you were eccentric."

"By eccentric," said Light," do you mean totally lacking in taste and decorum."

"No," said Nady slowly," by eccentric, I meant that sometimes very intelligent people have their own distinct behaviors. One does not question it, one merely except it."

"I see by your flatter you wish to win me over," said L." Something that never works, I'm afraid. However if you are issueing me a challenge I shall accept it."

"Challenge? You mean the date?" asked Nady.

"Call it what you will," said L.

"Alright then," she said, there is a taxi waiting out side."

"Isn't that convenient," said L, looking suspiciously.

"Taxi usually are," she said, looking at him with some confusion as they left the room.

When they walked out the door, Matt turned to the others and said," place you bets everyone. How is this date going to end?"

"I bet ten dollars on prison," said Matsuda.

**Outside**

"Where are we going any way," said L.

"I thought we could start at Marquee for drinks," said Nady," and maybe go somewhere else for dinner. I know a great restaurant call Bagatnella."

"Couldn't we just go to a restaurant," said L." I don't like driving all over town."

"If you wish," she said, with a shrug.

L and Nady left the Wammy house and walked past the snowy streets into the waiting taxi.

"Driver," said Nady," I like you to drive to Bagatnella."

"And where do you want me to drop him off?" the taxi driver ask.

"He's going with me," she said.

"That's awful nice of you," said the driver," my sister won't even be seen in the same room with me."

Before Nady had time to correct him the taxi driver fled out on the street with a screech of tires.

"I assume by that little comment he was saying I wasn't good enough to be you date and must therefore be a pitiful relative," scowled L.

"Don't pay attention to him," she said, dismissing the conversation. "I know you will like this restaurant, the food is superb."

"I'll just have dessert, thank you," said L.

Nady looked at him with concern and said," If you're a little short on money….."

"That's not it, I only eat dessert," said L," it supplies energy to my brain."

"I love to see what it's doing to your heart," she said, sarcastically.

"You're here," said the driver.

"Thank you," said Nady," you we're a very efficient driver."

"It was a pleasure to drive a beautiful women like you," he said, helping her out of the car. Then he turned to L and said," be sure to thank your sister for her sacrifice."

"Let me show my gratitude to you with this ten cent tip," said L, closing the door before he could hear the taxi driver cuss him out.

"Was that the taxi driver yelling," said Nady, as L joined her.

"Yes," L said, opening the door for her," he must have slammed his food in the door."

Nady walk into the restaurant and up to the maitre ' d who smiled, obviously recognizing her.

"Nady, darling," he said, taking her hand," it's been months since we've seen you. You used to come here all the time."

"We'll you know after I broke up with…" she started to say before L interrupted her.

"You sure they have good desserts here."

The maitre'd grabbed Nady and pulled her away from L and said loudly," you quit following this women or I'll call the police."

"Alfred calm down," said Nady, pulling away from his grasp," he's not a stalker; he's my date."

Alfred looked L over slowly and then turned to Nady and said," I know you feel bad about breaking up with your boyfriend, but there no need to get desperate."

"He happen to be a genius," said Nady." You shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"A gold plating couldn't help that cover," sneered Alfred.

"Just show us to our tables, okay," scowled L.

"The usual place, Miss Nady," he said, totally ignoring L, as guided her to her table.

" I glad you have it available," she said, sitting down across from L.

"Can I get something for you to drinks?" the server said.

"Do you have anything drink that might be nice with a dessert," she asked.

"We have our Cocokiss Vodka," said the server," that very nice with desserts."

"Where do you see that at?" asked L.

"There," she said, pointing to the alcoholic beverage section of the menu.

"What are these," he asked.

"Those are mixed drinks," she said.

"They look delicious," said L," I'll take, that, that, that, that, and that."

"Are you sure, sir," asked the server.

"Yes, I'm sure," said L, a little cross.

"Yes, sir. I'll be back in a minute," said their server, leaving there table, quickly.

Nady looked at L, warily and said," I know you may think you have a high alcohol tolerance, but that's enough to get anyone drunk."

"My dear women, I never get drunk," said L, confidently.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Have you ever seen alcohol place in a pan before a flame, such as in cooking?" he said.

"Yes, the alcohol is burn out," she said.

"That is what happens to me," said L." My brain is so powerful, it burns out any alcohol that I intake orally."

"It really works that way?" she asked, skeptically." How often have you done this."

"I never actually drunk alcohol," said L." I simply know my own body and how it functions. I will not get drunk."

"Would you like to make a bet on that?" she asked.

"Name your price," he said.

"I not interested in money," she said, with a smirk." Let's bet your shirt. On a cold night like tonight it should be quite uncomfortable if you lost."

"And if you lose, do I get your shirt?" L asked, slyly.

"No," she said," you get my coat and shoes. I'll be miserable without them."

"It's a bet!" said L.

**Later**

"Well, Ryuzaki," she said, after L had finished his last drink," how are you feeling?"

L leaned over a gazed at her with glassy eyes and said," I know why you want to get me drunk."

"You do," she said, placing her head on her finger tips," enlighten me."

"You want to get me drunk so you can have your way with me," he said, with a slight slur in his speech.

"Um, Ryuzaki, that's what girls are supposed to say," she said, leaning away from him.

"You want to have you way with me because you want me to tell you the countries security secrets," he said, getting a little louder." Well, it won't work, sister."

"Here is your dessert," said the server.

"Hey baby," leered L, "you're what I call one sexy woman. You got everything I like; long legs, great figure, and that perfect pair of pouty lips. How would you like to be my women?"

"Forgive him, his drunk," said Nady.

The server glared at L before storming away from the table.

"Yes," said L," forgive me for being a jerk. I know the worst thing a guy can do on a date is flirt with another woman."

"I might be annoyed except our server is a man, "she said, looking at him, disbelievingly.

"I guess you weren't jealous then," he said, disappointed.

"Hardly," she sighed.

"You shouldn't have told him I was drunk, though," said L, practically crawling over the table," because I'm not."

"Of course you're not," she said, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly music started playing behind them and L jumped up from his seat.

"I didn't know they had karaoke," he said, leaping toward the sound of the music.

"No, Ryuzaki, get back here," she said, while trying not to draw to much attention to both of them..

L grabbed the microphone and began to sing,

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Nady, I can feel your halo_

Nady grabbed the microphone away from him and said," That is not Karaoke! That is a string quartet. And if you don't shut up, the only thing you'll feel us being thrown out of this place."

She dragged L back to the table before the manger noticed what had been going on.

Nady was quickly eating her dessert and trying to look inconspicuous, ignoring L who had flopped his head on the table.

"You know what?" he finally said." I'm drunk."

"No, kidding," she sneered.

" I guess I'll have to let you have your way with me."

"I am **not** going to have my way with you?" she scowled.

"You know you want to," he said, with a smirk," right here, right now."

"Drink some coffee," she said," you're going to give that eighty year old coupe a heart attack.

"I give you my secret plans," he said, resorting to giggling.

"Now you are getting ridiculous," she sighed.

"I just remembered," he leered." I lost the bet. You get _my_ shirt."

"Not here you idiot," she said, frantically.

"Watch this!" he said in a drucken voice as he struggles to pull his shirt over his head.

"Wow, Ryuzaki, she said, sarcastically." You strip like a three year old."

"Oh yeah," smirked L, leaning over closer." Well, how would you like to lick chocolate off of my gorgeous body."

Nady blush deeply before she saw what L was going for.

"Ryuzaki, you idiot, that's hot chocolate," she yelled.

L didn't make a noise, he just silently screamed as the boiling hot liquid poured over his body.

"Excuse me," said Alfred," but the manger said you will have to go. You are disturbing the other customers."

"Yes, I think that would be the best thing," said Nady, with a sigh.

**Outside**

Nady had packed the snow around L burns as the stood outside the restaurant.

"Quit whining," she said," there not even third degree burns."

"Where did I go wrong," asked L, suffering from a slight crying jag.

"It's you own fault for getting drunk," she said.

"You know what Nady," he said softly." You are way better looking than that waitress."

Before she could say anything L grabbed her pulled her into his arms and kisses her …. for a very long time.

"That was really….. nice," she said.

"Yeah," he said touch her hair lightly." Nady…"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to throw up," he said, turning away from her and towards the bushes.

"Do you want me to call and see if your ex-boyfriend is still available," said Alfred.

"It was the worst date I have ever been on," said Nady, slowly," but… that was an awfully good kiss."

**Let me just say, thank you for all the lovin. It makes writing this fic so much easier.**

**Review and I never turn away more lovin.**


End file.
